No me dejes recordar
by Annie Yue
Summary: Sakura despierta entre los muros de un hospital sin recordar nada en lo absoluto. En sus temores ella conoce a un chico con los ojos tan oscuros como la noche, los cuales ven más de lo que nadie jamás hizo. Sus recuerdos la torturan y él es es único dispuesto a hundirse con ella. ¿Cuánto dolor puedes soportar antes de desear morir?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo va todo?**

** Bueno, algunos ya habrán leídos trabajos anteriores míos, sino, ¡Bienvenidos sean! Estoy encantada de tener gente por aquí :)**

**Este es un nuevo proyecto que no tendrá una duración muy larga y es un ITASAKU. Este es el segundo fic con el que me arriesgo a crear una continuación, así que espero que disfruten.**

**** Dato sobre el fic: Algunas escenas y personalidades de algunos personajes están basados en hechos y personas reales. **

**Derechos de personajes y bla, bla, bla a Kishimoto (¡él la lleva!)**

* * *

.

.

**_NO ME DEJES RECORDAR_**

**__**_No te enamores dos veces de la misma persona porque la segunda vez_

_solo te enamoras del recuerdo..._

.

.

Hacía frío… eso sentía…

El cuerpo le pesaba y algo semejante a un martilleo atacaba sus sienes, dándole dolor en cada célula de su organismo. Con algo de voluntad se incorporó sobre el colchón donde yacía, mirando a todas direcciones en busca de algo o alguien, cualquier cosa, y a la vez, no buscando nada.

No tenía sentido.

Su visión estaba nublada, pero no fue suficiente para cegarla del asombroso espectáculo que le brindaba la luna llena en lo alto del cielo a través de la ventana a unos metros de ella. Era hermoso.

… Pero ella no sabía cómo se llamaba eso… no lo reconocía, solo lo observaba.

El pitido de una maquina a su lado la distrajo un momento y de a poco fue uniendo los hilos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una máquina, la cama donde estaba, los muros blancos… ella no había estado ahí antes, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué nombre tenían los objetos que la rodeaban? ¿Por qué un tubo se incrustaba en su brazo?

El miedo ante lo desconocido hizo que comenzara a llorar, pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de comprender ¿Por qué sus ojos derramaban gotas saladas? ¿Qué eran?

De un estremecimiento se puso de pie y arrancó los cables y tubos intravenosos que estaban unidos a su cuerpo, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Perdió el equilibrio y sus piernas se doblaron, provocando que cayera al suelo. Todo era blanco, y eso si podía distinguirlo pese a estar a oscuras, iluminada solamente por el resplandor lunar.

Los colores. Ella recordaba los colores…

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a una puerta, de la cual intentó sujetarse por el pomo, pero que grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ésta se abría por el movimiento perpendicular que ella había ejercido, dándole acceso a un baño, el cual ella no reconocía en lo absoluto.

Sus piernas estaban dormidas, pero aún así se obligó a sí misma a ponerse de pie de una u otra manera. Cuando logró estabilizarse gracias al apoyo sobre el lavabo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a una persona frente a ella.

No, no había nadie enfrente. Era ella misma frente al espejo, nadie más.

El cabello rosa se esparcía en todas direcciones, y además se notaba sucio y grasoso, como si no lo hubieran lavado en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos estaban demasiado opacos y unas espantosas bolsas descansaban bajo sus parpados, dándole un toque enfermizo y débil. Su cuerpo – o lo que podía apreciar de él – estaba delgado y pálido, recalcando sus huesos, en especial los de los hombros y las costillas.

No se reconocía a sí misma en esa bata blanca y ese cuerpo deteriorado. Simplemente no podía darle crédito a lo que veía, y si no hubiese sido por sus colores definitivamente no se habría encontrado.

Si, sus colores: rosa y verde.

Caían lágrimas sin detenerse, una tras otra.

Tenía un miedo incomprensible. No sabía dónde estaba, cómo había llegado ahí, cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar o la razón de su estancia…

No sabía ni siquiera su nombre…

Presa del pánico, ella comenzó a andar a la salida del baño con la mayor velocidad que podía, y una vez de vuelta en el dormitorio se dirigió a la otra puerta que estaba al costado del dormitorio, a los pies de la cama y contraria a la enorme ventana con la luna llena.

Giró el pomo y un baño de luz cayó sobre ella, haciendo que le dolieran los ojos. Todo estaba iluminado y reluciente, de colores muy claros. No había nadie, y no sabía si eso le alegraba o le asustaba, pero aún así comenzó a recorrer el camino que tenía de frente con una mano apoyada del muro para darse estabilidad.

Puertas, puertas y más puertas. Eso era todo lo que tenía el pasillo, además de relucientes luces que venían del techo.

Ella subía escaleras y también las bajaba. Giraba a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha, entraba a dormitorios oscuros y otros luminosos, pero aún así no sabía que buscaba.

Llegó a un piso donde las luces del pasillo estaban menos brillantes y donde las puertas tenían una ventanilla por la cual podía ver al otro lado de éstas. Un sonido la alertó por detrás y pudo apreciar que venía de un dormitorio con la puerta abierta. Lentamente se acercó y asomó la cabeza para ver la razón por la cual se oían sollozos y gemidos.

Una mujer yacía acostada sobre la cama con la vista perdida en un bulto que estaba entre sus brazos. Ese pequeño manojo de frazadas era lo que producía el llanto, y ella no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por él.

- Buenas noches

Ella desvió su mirada del bebé que lloriqueaba y miró a la madre de la cría, quien le sonreía cálidamente. Ella no sabía si responder o adentrarse a la habitación, por lo que simplemente se limitó a sonreír de vuelta y se giró para marcharse, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una calidez baño su corazón y con una sonrisa en los labios decidió seguir recorriendo el pasillo. Revisó otras cuantas puertas, encontrándose con ancianos, niños, hombres y mujeres de distintas edad y características, quienes se encontraban durmiendo. El que más había llamado su atención había sido un pequeño niño con la cabeza rapada y una serie de tubos incrustados en sus brazos y su pecho, pero quien aún así mantenía una bella sonrisa en los labios, de seguro estaba teniendo unos sueños muy bonitos.

Una punzada de dolor había golpeado su cabeza, provocando que se sujetara el sector afectado.

Había recordado algo más: los sueños.

Ella había estado soñando antes, estaba segura, pues aún algunas imágenes se reproducían en su mente como rollos de películas. Pero había algo más… ese sueño era triste, doloroso… eterno ¿De verdad solo había sido un sueño? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… real?

Otra punzada atacó sus sienes, haciéndole fruncir las facciones. Ahora todo era más nítido…

Estaba en un hospital.

Apoyó su espalda contra el muro y miró el techo. Estaba justo en una escalera, por lo que apenas llegaba luz, lo cual agradecía. Había reconocido el camino, y si no se equivocaba, si bajaba y doblaba en algunos pasillos iba a regresar a la habitación donde había despertado. Se propuso regresar, pero entonces vio los escalones que llevaban al piso superior, y no pudo resistir la curiosidad.

Con mucha delicadeza fue levantando los pies, avanzando de uno en uno por los peldaños. Una vez arriba apreció la oscuridad total del pasillo, a excepción de unas cuantas habitaciones, las cuales tenían las puertas levemente abiertas.

Debía regresar, lo sabía, pero quería seguir viendo el tipo de persona que estaba en ese lugar al igual que ella. Niños, ancianos, bebes, madres, todo. Algo la invitaba a seguir recorriendo ese pasillo, y no tenía lógica.

Nada tenía coherencia en realidad.

Se detuvo para observar la luna en lo alto, y poco a poco las imágenes comenzaban a llegar a su mente. Si, definitivamente ella estaba en un hospital, y además no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía recordar cómo llegó ahí? Los muros blancos la invitaban a recordar, los sonidos y murmullos entre los pasillos se le hacían cómodos, como si fueran parte de ella, y la luna… esa luna le quería decir algo, ¿Qué era? El dolor de cabeza le dio una punzada horrible en toda la zona parietal, haciendo que gimiera y se lanzara al suelo mientras se tironeaba los rosados cabellos. El dolor era horrible y tan agudo que le distorsionó la vista y le hizo escuchar un desagradable pitido en los oídos.

Se sentó en el frío suelo y apoyo la espalda contra el muro, regulando la respiración e intentando convencerse de que la jaqueca ya se iba a pasar. Abrió los ojos después de un rato y fue como si cientos de imágenes pasaran frente a ella. Ella de niña con sus amigos, sus padres, la escuela, cuando consiguió su licencia de conducir, cuando su novio la dejó, cuando tuvo uno nuevo, cuando terminó con este último, la reunión en casa de un vecino, cumpleaños, fiestas, juegos, risas y lágrimas, todo pasaba demasiado deprisa, golpeándola mentalmente.

- ¿Qué mierda me ocurre? – se preguntó afligida. Recordó a su familia, a ella misma, a sus amigos y a toda la gente con la que se había relacionado, más o menos, ¿pero porque no pudo recordarlos hasta hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué los había olvidado?

Se levantó claramente confundida y se apoyó del muro para no caer. De alguna forma llegó hasta ahí, pues ella no tenía el don de la tele-transportación, pero la pregunta era cómo, por qué.

Decidió regresar a su habitación, ya se lo preguntaría a una enfermera más tarde o a sus padres… o a quien fuera, daba lo mismo.

Avanzó dos pasos y miró a los alrededores para asegurarse de que ninguna enfermera estuviera por ahí, pero realmente lo dudaba ya que la luz del pasillo estaba apagada.

- Debería estar encendida – se dijo. Los hospitales siempre debían tener iluminado los pasillos, ¿Por qué justo este estaba particularmente a oscuras?

A la izquierda del pasillo se extendía un muro con largos ventanales, los cuales exponían la luna, y a la derecha se encontraban las habitaciones. Ella tuvo que agudizar la vista para percatarse que al final del pasillo no había salida, pero si había una puerta que de seguro daba a una habitación. Entonces comprendió en que parte del hospital se encontraba; era el sector privado, en el cual la gente más adinerada podía pagar su exclusividad, aunque no por eso mejor trato, no era un lugar corrupto.

Sabía que no debía, pero la puerta de al final estaba entreabierta y no pudo controlar su curiosidad, ¿Qué tal si un artista estaba ahí? Bueno, ya estaba bien perdida de todas formas, y si había alguien ahí le pediría ayuda.

Antes de esa habitación había otras tres por el costado derecho, pero esas tenían la puerta cerrada y solo una de ellas tenía la luz encendida, pero le daba vergüenza tocar y adentrarse, así que continuó hasta el final.

Asomó la cabeza con cuidado de no ser vista, y como no había escuchado ruido alguno no se preocupó demasiado en encontrar a alguien. Tan solo quería ver si las dichosas habitaciones eran más amplias y cómodas como se las imaginaba.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que su visión era nula, pero con la luz de la luna que se filtraba detrás de ella por el pasillo pudo apreciar la puerta del baño y una pequeña mesita típica de cada habitación. Quiso ver más, pero para eso tenía que mover la puerta y eso la ponía nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si había alguien? ¿Y si llamaba a una enfermera y la metía en problemas? No gracias, ya suficiente tenía con la amnesia.

- Para la próxima entonces… - susurró inconscientemente, sujetando el pomo dispuesta a retirarse.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

Ella no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos a la boca y cubrirse los labios por haber sido escuchada, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

- _¡Bravo!, ¡Muy bien hecho! ¡En vez de amnesia debo tener estupiditis! _– se reñía internamente por su falta de juicio – _Tal vez si no hago ruido me puedo ir sin que me note…_

_- _Sal de ahí, ya te he escuchado.

Mierda.

- L-Lo siento… - se disculpó ella sin atreverse a entrar, pegada a la puerta y al pomo – Estaba perdida, solo buscaba a alguien…

- Hm, ya veo… - habló la persona desde la habitación. Era hombre, pero ella desconocía por completo que edad podía tener, su voz sonaba demasiado madura y ronca para ser adolescente, pero no creía que fuera viejo, algo le hacía creer que no.

- Me disculpo de nuevo, ya me voy. Lamento haber molestado.

- ¿Y a dónde iras si estas perdida? Entra, te diré como volver – dijo el extraño. Sonaba a una orden, pero era demasiado cordial para ser interpretada de esa forma.

- No se preocupe, ya me las arreglaré – dijo ella. No es que le molestara entrar, sino que le avergonzaba molestar.

- Entra, no te voy a hacer nada – habló nuevamente él.

Bien, en las películas esta es la parte en la que la niña boba entra y es asesinada o violada, ¿Se regía esto también en los hospitales? Es decir, esas escenas solo se daban en bosques o lugares abandonados… ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer?

La puerta rechinó debido a la fuerza que aplicó, causando que se moviera. La oscuridad era absoluta, pero no le provocó miedo, ni siquiera por el hecho de no poder distinguir nada nítidamente y saber que había alguien más ahí dentro.

- El interruptor está en la misma pared por si quieres encender la luz – le dijo el hombre con indiferencia, casi como un susurro.

- Le podría molestar los ojos – comentó ella más para sí misma que para su acompañante - ¿Prefiere que corra las cortinas?... hay luna llena.

- Hm, a tu gusto – contestó y ella pudo percibir el movimiento de las sábanas y el crujir de la cama. De seguro se estaba sentando ya que no parecía el sonido de alguien poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó hasta las ventanas – las cuales eran sin duda más amplias que en su habitación - y corrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz lunar los iluminara. Se giró para hablar con el hombre, pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca al verlo.

La luminosidad era baja, pero como los ojos de ella se habían acostumbrado a las penumbras no le costó diferenciar sus rasgos. Era muy joven, pero sin duda mayor que ella. La piel clara y el sector de brazos y hombros – los cuales no estaban cubiertos por las frazadas de la cama – estaban tonificados y se veían gruesos. La nariz recta y el mentón cuadrado terminado en punta, con las orejas no muy grandes y en esos momentos cubiertas en su mayoría por mechones de cabello negro, el cual estaba siendo recogido en una coleta baja por su dueño. Era guapo, y mucho, pero no era eso lo que descolocó a la chica, sino el recuerdo que él evocaba en ella, como si lo conociera de antes, quizás de siempre, y a la vez no dejaba de ser un completo extraño, ¿Se conocían? Ese cabello, esa esencia…

Y esos ojos negros.

- ¿En qué habitación te quedas? – preguntó con la voz ronca y los ojos puestos en los suyos.

- Yo… n-no lo recuerdo – respondió aún pasmada por la presencia del chico, pero con completa sinceridad.

- ¿De verdad no recuerdas como volver? – indagó él. Mierda, por supuesto que sabía cómo regresar, pero mintió para no verse tan idiota y por los nervios del momento, ¿Cómo le iba a decir que entró ahí por curiosidad? Diablos…

- No, lo siento… desperté hace poco y no recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.

- Vaya… -al parecer eso si había impresionado al chico. Cuando la escuchó en la puerta pensó que era una de las tantas enfermeras que lo habían estado acosando, pero al notar que no era ninguna de ellas le habló. Algo en la voz de esa desconocida se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía que podía ser.

- No se preocupe, ya me iré e intentaré buscar a alguna enfermera – dijo con una sonrisa la chica, aunque por desgracia él no la pudo percibir.

- No, tranquila – habló él con amabilidad – Intenta explicarme el camino que tomaste y veré si puedo ayudarte, sino, yo mismo llamo a una enfermera con el botón ¿Te parece?

- ¿Esta seguro?... De verdad no quiero causar molestias.

- Sí, estoy seguro. Me llamo Itachi, por cierto – aseguró el chico antes de presentarse – lamento no poder conocer tu nombre…

- Si, yo también.

Eso hizo que Itachi riera suavemente, sin exagerar y con un toque de elegancia que provocó en ella un sonrojo. Reía de manera bonita.

- Tendremos que hacer algo con eso – comentó él mientras apoyaba la espalda en la mullida almohada y cerraba los ojos, ajeno a la vergüenza que invadió a la chica por su tonto comentario.

-_ Debo dejar de pensar con los pies y reconectar las neuronas ¡Shanaroo! – _se decía ella, mordiéndose el labio para olvidar la escena anterior.

- ¿Tu apellido tampoco, o sí? – preguntó él de la nada, sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento.

- No, tampoco Itachi-san…

- Solo dime Itachi, no creo ser tan mayor que tú – dijo él mientras volvía a mirarla.

- Si, está bien, Itachi… ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Tengo veintitrés – contestó él – así que siéntete libre de tutearme.

- Si, está bien.

- ¿Y cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? – le preguntó él con serenidad mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y perdía las pupilas en un punto muerto en la pared de enfrente.

- Verás Itachi… es que cuando desperté no reconocí nada y me asusté. Los tubos entrando por mi piel, no ver a nadie a mi alrededor… no sabía qué hacer – ella comenzó a bajar la mirada hasta sus pies sintiéndose apenada por decirle la verdad, pero no sentía valor para continuar con su mentira.

- Así que saliste de ahí, ¿o me equivoco?

- S-Si…

- Y entonces te perdiste…

- Pues…

Se sentía demasiado avergonzada, ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella? Odiaba mentir porque nunca fue buena simulando u ocultando cosas, y además sus manos temblaban con facilidad y sus mejillas se ponían demasiado rosadas, sin mencionar que comenzaba a tartamudear y no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a nadie.

-… deambulaste hasta llegar aquí, el segundo piso del hospital en el ala este, y luego entraste a esta habitación para pedir ayuda, ¿Me falta algo?

- ¡Se que suena mal, de verdad lo lamento! – explotó ella por la verdad que estaba por escapar de los carnosos labios del moreno, quien se vio un poco impresionado por la actitud de la chica.

- Hm, por tu reacción deduzco que no estás perdida, ¿verdad?

- Lo siento tanto… lamento haberte despertado y haber molestado – gimoteó ella nerviosa y muy apenada.

- Yo estaba despierto – dijo él un poco ansioso por calmar a la chica – no tienes por qué preocuparte.

- De verdad intenté ser silenciosa… solo quería conocer las habitaciones de este sector, lo juro.

- Pequeña, no me debes ninguna explicación. No estoy molesto.

- Pero…

- Enserio, tranquila… Al principio creí que eras una enfermera, pero tus pisadas eran demasiado suaves y tranquilas para ser una de ellas, por eso te hablé.

- ¿Mis pisadas? – ella se había calmado por las palabras de Itachi, pero habían surgido nuevas incógnitas en ella, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

- Si, tus pasos. Los escuché desde mi cama – explicó él tranquilamente.

- Pero si evité hacer ruido… de hecho ni siquiera yo misma me escuché.

- Hm, ven acércate – pidió Itachi mientras le tendía una mano a la confundida chica, quien dudo en tomarla pero finalmente cedió.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – preguntó ella completamente sonrojada por las caricias que el moreno le daba en la mano.

- Eres una chica joven, no más de veinte y mayor de quince. Tienes las uñas relativamente largas y no son blandas, por lo que no eres una de esas personas ansiosas que se las muerde frente al nerviosismo, sino de las que juegan con su cabello o se muerden el labio.

Ella liberó su labio de inmediato cuando él dijo eso, ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Itachi no la había mirado en ningún momento ya que tenía los parpados cerrados… ¿Cómo?

Itachi le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado, de manera que quedara de frente a él y ella lo hizo por mera curiosidad por lo que iba a proseguir. Sus recuerdos iban y venían, pero casi podía estar segura de que jamás nadie le había mirado de la forma en que lo hizo él. Cuando el moreno abrió los ojos ella no sintió que la mirara, sino que veía algo más, algo… dentro de ella. Sus ojos no se movían de los de ella, por lo que no pudo soportar la increíblemente profunda mirada de Itachi y tuvo que apartar los ojos.

- Eres realmente adorable – dijo él, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida pero incapaz de voltear el rostro a mirarlo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho – ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – inquirió ella mientras observaba las flores dentro del florero en la mesita al lado de la cama.

- De esto – respondió él, tomando el mentón de ella con la mano derecha y girando su rostro para ponerlo frente al de él – observa bien.

- ¿Observar… qué? – preguntó ella demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía, la cual extrañamente no resultaba incomoda.

- Lo que yo no puedo.

- ¿Eh?

Ella divagó por su rostro como un niño en un dibujo. Era tan guapo que no parecía real. Todo en él era simétrico; sus labios, su nariz, su mentón e incluso sus manos. Lo miró directo a sus ojos, perdiéndose en la noche que se ocultaba en ellos… tan profundos, tan misteriosos…

… _tan lejanos._

- No me puedes ver – dijo ella con la voz hecha un hilo. Itachi no la estaba mirando, y de hecho nunca lo hizo.

- Me encantaría poder hacerlo – dijo él con esa carisma que ella había comenzado a disfrutar – perdí la vista hace una semana. Estoy esperando un trasplante ocular.

- Pensé que me habías estado mirando - habló ella, sin poder creer que Itachi era ciego. Él soltó su rostro y ella de inmediato tomó su muñeca para levantar su mano nuevamente – creí… creí que me conocías.

- ¿Debería? – preguntó él asombrado. Es cierto que la voz de ella le sonaba familiar, tal vez en efecto ellos ya se conocían.

- No lo sé. No le estas preguntando a la persona correcta je, je – rió suavemente la chica.

- Lo siento – le acompañó él en la risa. Ella había tomado su mano y puso entre los dedos de él algunos de sus cabellos rosados - ¿Qué haces?

- No me preguntes por qué, pero creo que ya nos conocemos… algo en ti se me hace muy familiar, _Itachi-kun. _Quizás tú puedas decirme quién soy.

- Tu voz también se me hace conocida, pequeña, pero eso no explica porque tengo tu cabello entre mis dedos – dijo él mientras acariciaba el mechón que ella había puesto en sus manos.

- Es que si nos conocemos tal vez alguna vez hayas tocado mi cabello o mis manos, pero eso último no hizo ningún efecto… Tengo el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes, ¿Me recuerdas?

- Es poco común en verdad, pero no, lo lamento… espera, creo que…

- ¿Recordaste algo? – preguntó ella de inmediato al ver que las facciones de él se contraían.

- Dime, ¿Alguna vez has usado el cabello largo?

- ¿Largo? Pero si me llega por debajo de los hombros…

- Más largo, hasta la cintura quizás – dijo Itachi ansioso. Se estaba volviendo divertido descubrir quién era esta niña.

- Pues no lo recuerdo… las imágenes llegan a mi mente de manera extraña y solo me recuerdo de niña, y en esos momentos tenía el cabello corto, hasta los hombros, ¿Por qué?

- Creo que mi hermano tiene una fotografía con una chica así. Es algo antigua, de cuando él tenía trece años, creo – contestó Itachi pensativo, intentando hacer memoria.

- ¿Trece? ¿Y qué edad tiene tu hermano ahora? ¿Cuál es su nombre? – ella estaba entusiasmada pues sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad.

- Ahora mismo tiene dieciocho, próximo a los diecinueve. Se llama _Sasuke Uchiha…_

- ¿_Sasuke… Uchiha_? – repitió ella sintiendo como el corazón se le oprimía. Decirlo le había dolido, la había entristecido, ¿Por qué? En su memoria había distintos niños, pero no podía darle un nombre a cada uno pues no los recordaba. Con suerte recordaba el nombre de sus padres.

- Si – continuó Itachi – va al instituto Konoha y está en su último año, ¿Te suena?

- Yo… - no sabía cuando, pero las lágrimas se juntaron en su ojos y cayeron cálidamente por sus mejillas. Ese chico… ¿Por qué le dolía pensar en él? ¿Quién era?

- Estas llorando, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Itachi se alarmó al sentir la lágrima sobre su palma y no supo lo que era hasta llevársela a los labios. Sujetó el rostro de ella y limpió las gotas desde su nacimiento.

- No sé porque, pero creo… creo que si lo conocí. Su nombre me quema por dentro – contestó ella en un susurro, mirando a Itachi.

- Entonces es posible que seas la chica de la fotografía. Nunca le pregunté tu nombre, pero creo que ambos eran amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – cuestionó ella con la voz rota, disfrutando de la caricia que el moreno le daba.

- Si… mi hermano no es muy hablador, y de hecho no deja que casi nadie se le acerque a excepción de algunas personas. Creo que tú eras una de ellas, bueno, tu y Naruto…

- ¡Naruto!

Fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre ella, bañándola con el recuerdo de un rubio chillón y alegre que disfrutaba hacerles bromas y, y…

-… Es mi mejor amigo –dijo ella incrédula ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

- ¿Naruto? Hm, entonces si eres tú. En la fotografía que te mencioné él también aparece junto con Kakashi, ¿Lo recuerdas a él?

- No, lo siento… - contestó aún pasmada por haber recordado a Naruto.

- De seguro tenías una amistad muy profunda con Naruto y por eso lo recordaste de inmediato… ¿Por qué no puedes recordar a Sasuke? Me resulta curioso…

- A mí también – dijo ella.

Itachi le hizo más preguntas sobre su pasado para averiguar algo, pero fue completamente inútil. Ella no recordaba nada.

- Sasuke nunca habla de nada conmigo, no sé cómo ayudarte, pequeña…

- Has hecho más de lo que imaginas, Itachi-kun, gracias… pero aún me queda una duda.

- ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó él mientras bostezaba. Llevaban cerca de dos horas hablando y el sueño de no haber dormido en todo el día le estaba afectando.

- Dices que solo me has visto en una fotografía pero que has escuchado mi voz antes, ¿Cómo es eso?

- Hm, tampoco lo sé – dijo él. No estaba acostumbrado a responder con esa frase, pero no veía lógica en su relación, ¿de dónde se conocían?

- … Se ha hecho tarde, Itachi-kun, deberías dormir – comentó la peli rosa mientras se fregaba los ojos. Ella también estaba cansada.

- Tu también, _cerezo…_

- ¿C-Cerezo? – el apodó le llamó la atención e hizo que se sonrojara. Sonaba bonito si él lo decía.

- Tu cabello es rosa, como los árboles de cerezo en primavera, ¿Te molestó que te llamara así?

- ¡No!, es decir, no, no me molesta Itachi-kun… me gusta – confesó ella con una cálida sonrisa

- Entonces así te diré hasta que descubra tu verdadero nombre.

- Esta bien, Itachi-kun – dijo alegremente ella mientras se levantaba de la cama – ¿crees… crees que pueda venir mañana por la noche también? Me gustaría volver a verte…

- Te estaré esperando – contestó Itachi. Su cuerpo se sintió cálido con la presencia de ella y mucho más con lo último que dijo. En lo profundo, él también quería volver a verla.

- ¡Es una promesa! – dijo la peli rosa con determinación junto a la puerta – duerme bien… te veo mañana, _Itachi-kun._

_- _Buenas noches, _cerezo._

* * *

**Esto es algo así como una introducción. Se que el final fue algo rápido y pareció que Sakura quería salir corriendo, peor no crean eso xD de hecho no quería irse jajaja**_  
_

**Quizás**** el próximo sea más largo, no sé :B todo depende. Estará en dos semanas yo creo, es que debo terminar mi otro fic y estoy trabajando en otro más además de estos dos. Como sea, los dejo y espero volver a tener lectores por aqui... ¡Viva el itasaku!**

**.**

**.**

**Domingo 1 de Julio / 2012.-**

**22:12 p.m**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El capitulo dos... fuu es realmente trágico...**

**Saben, en Sakura recae el personaje de una persona muy importante, pues después de todo, esta historia no es completamente "ficción". Uno nunca sabe cuando esta a punto de perder a una persona, ni tampoco si puede salvarla. Las cosas pasan por algo y cada uno tiene derecho a tomar sus decisiones...**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NO ME DEJES RECORDAR**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella llegó a su habitación confiando simplemente en sus instintos, y consiguió hacerlo sin levantar sospecha en los pacientes o en algún doctor o enfermera.

Le dolía la cabeza y había comenzado a sentir hambre. Desde que se había puesto de pie no había tenido ninguna necesidad básica, de hecho no estaba segura de reconocer todas ellas en ese minuto, pero el vacío en su estomago y la necesidad de llevarse algo a la boca no resultaba desconocida para su mente.

Se acercó a la ventana y apreció los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte. Se sentía confundida y realmente extraña… como una invasora, ¿De verdad esa mujer que vio en el espejo por la mañana era ella? ¿Quién se lo confirmaba? ¿Y quién diablos era ella en realidad? No sabía ni su nombre, y como ansiaba poder conocerlo.

- Me llamo cerezo –dijo con la voz ronca y el aliento amargo, igual al que se tiene cuando uno se levanta por la mañana. Vio su reflejo e intentó convencerse de que esa era ella – Yo soy cerezo… así me llama Itachi-kun…

Itachi, el único que puede sacarla de su ignorancia y confusión, el único que retiene con claridad en su cabeza, ni siquiera Naruto se veía tan nítido como lo hacía ese hombre de ojos oscuros y mirada profunda, ¿Pero quién era él? ¿Se conocían de antes? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cercano…?

Fue nuevamente al baño y bebió agua para mitigar la molestia que sentía por la garganta reseca y el dolor de cabeza… ¿Siempre le dolía así? Quizás ese malestar era algo común…

Se lavó la cara y se acarició el cabello, humedeciéndolo en el acto.

- Me llamo cerezo porque tengo el cabello rosa – susurró sin dejar de ver los tiernos mechones cayendo como fleco sobre sus ojos, recordando el apodo que le había dado Itachi. Quería repetir todas las palabras que reconocía, señalar casa objeto y color, memorizar sus nombres y no olvidarlos jamás – Este es mi cabello y estos son mis ojos… y son verdes, como las hojas en los árboles.

Se dio vuelta y salió del baño para aproximarse al cristal de la ventana y ver como los colores anaranjados teñían las nubes y rompían la noche, iluminando lo alto de los tejados del hospital y un pequeño parque interior de la institución. Verdes, muy verdes se veían esos árboles ante sus ojos, y le encantaba la pureza y tranquilidad que le transmitían, ¿Sus ojos podían transmitir lo mismo?

Se metió a la cama y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo sin desviar la mirada de la copa verde de las arboledas. Sintió paz en su pecho, y no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta allí, deseando poder recordar todo y dejar de sentirse tan lejana, tan perdida. Con la mano sobre su seno y concentrada en las pulsaciones, no pudo evitar recordar el nombre del chico que le causó tanta conmoción…

_Sasuke Uchiha, _¿Quién era? ¿Por qué dolía pensar en ese nombre? ¿Acaso él… era importante? Ella no podía siquiera imaginarse como era, ¿Se parecía a Itachi? Quizás, después de todo eran hermanos, ¿Naruto podría ayudarla? Estaba convencida de que ese chico sí podría hacer algo por ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí. Si tan solo pudiera retener algo más en su cabeza sobre ese él además de su cabello rubio y su amplia sonrisa hubiera sido maravilloso, si tan solo ella pudiera recordar a su amigo…

- Tiene los ojos azules – escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta, ajena a lo que pasara por su mente, ¿Qué había sido eso? – Naruto, él… él tiene los ojos azules, los recuerdo…

Ahí estaba ese raro sentimiento en su corazón otra vez, haciéndola sentir como una desconocida dentro de su cuerpo, como una completa extraña, ¿Por qué las imágenes venían tan de golpe? Era como si en el fondo siempre lo hubiese sabido, pero hasta que no vio el primer fragmento de cielo azul no pudo recordarlo. Como si fuera una esencia, algo propio de ella… tal vez al fin le estaban devolviendo lo robado.

Se recostó con ese pensamiento, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada y cubriéndose lo más posible con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos e intentó focalizar algo más además de los ojos y el cabello de su amigo, algún otro color oculto en él, quizás algo verde como ella, o rosa, ¿Café tal vez? No, nada tan oscuro… él era más brillante, más chillón, más…

- … Anaranjado – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios recordando que él siempre usaba una chaqueta de ese color porque era su favorito. Que chico.

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y dejó de ver el cielo, entregándose a la oscuridad del otro lado de sus párpados. Si, definitivamente ese era el Naruto que ella quería y añoraba, ese quien reía ante todo y que siempre sabía que decir para verle feliz, ¿Y cómo era Sasuke? ¿Era tan brillante como el rubio? Las cejas rosadas de ella se arrugaron hasta casi juntarse por completo debido al esfuerzo que le tomaba pensar en él. Siendo hermano de Itachi de seguro compartían características como el color de piel o de cabello, así que se puso como misión recordar por lo menos la cara de ese chico que le causaba tanto dolor en el pecho antes de regresar con Itachi esa misma noche. La piel primero – se dijo – Itachi era blanco, pero no tan pálido como ella, además tenía la contextura más gruesa por ser hombre y sus brazos tenían más pelo, pero no era mucho de todas formas. Lampiño entonces, finiquitó. El cabello de seguro era negro, ¿Largo cómo el de su hermano? ¿O corto, como el que vio en la mayoría de los pacientes masculinos?

- Negro… muy negro – susurró sin abrir los ojos y con un ligero malestar en sus cejas. Sentía la fuerza que ejercían sobre su rostro, pero no podía detenerlo.

No, era más que solo negro. Sasuke tenía… él tenía… el cabello oscuro y era alto, bastante alto. Como una ráfaga en su cabeza, la chica visualizó una imagen distorsionada del muchacho de espaldas a ella, en la cual lentamente se iba girando para encararla. Quiso poder enfocar el perfil y ver su rostro, pero le estaba doliendo demasiado la cabeza y no pudo evitar tironear de sus cabellos para detener la horrible jaqueca que la atacaba. Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! Tenía el cabello oscuro, ni largo ni corto, la piel clara, era alto y, y…

Un desgarrador grito salió de su garganta. El dolor no era normal, ni siquiera se parecía al anterior en intensidad. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y comenzó a sollozar sin poder detener el martilleo en todo su cráneo. No pudo distinguir el rostro del chico finalmente, y lo único que consiguió fue dolor y más dolor, acompañado de la misma tristeza que había provocado Itachi al mencionarlo por primera vez. Sintió humedad bajo su rostro y tocó con su mano derecho el lugar de donde provenía. Se apoyó con un codo sobre la cama y con la vista aún dañada vio que la almohada, el colchón y las sábanas habían dejado de ser blancas, convirtiéndose en un mar rojo y abundante. Se espantó por el cambio y se sentó en la cama a cuestas, apreciando que su bata blanca de hospital, su cabello y su piel se teñían también. El rio rojo caía y caía sin detenerse y fue entonces que ella se llevó las manos a la cara y las llenó con el líquido viscoso y de sabor metálico. Un último y repentino dolor atacó su cabeza y su cuerpo, quitándole todas las fuerzas. Gritó con sufrimiento cuando sintió que su cabeza se rompía en dos y que sus sesos se retorcían por dentro, ¿Qué le pasaba…?

-¡AHHH! – los gritos de la peli rosa nacían desde el fondo de su alma y rompían el aire que la rodeaba - ¡AYUDA!

Se dejó caer contra el ensangrentado colchón envuelta en lágrimas y distorsionadas imágenes de Sasuke, las cuales no dejaban de chocar en su mente al igual que otras tantas, todas relacionadas con ella misma. Su casa, sus padres, su mejor amiga Ino, sus vacaciones…

Todo aparecía y desaparecía con rapidez, pero se iban quedando en su cabeza finalmente. Ella lo sabía.

Escuchó pasos precipitados al otro lado de la puerta y el sonido estruendoso que tuvo ésta última al abrirse. No supo quien o quienes pudieron haber sido, así como tampoco sus intenciones, pero aunque hubiese querido saberlo no habría podido.

Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir, dejando caer lágrimas de sangre desde sus verdes ojos.

Se había desmayado del dolor…

Las enfermeras habían escuchado el gutural grito desde el pasillo y atendieron a su llamado de inmediato, pero cuando entraron a la habitación de la pobre chica lo que vieron las dejó sin palabras, y a más de alguna espantada.

Ahí, cubierta en sábanas rojas yacía Sakura Haruno, una paciente que había estado en coma por siete días, sin ningún signo a favor de despertar. Muchos dirían que era un milagro el que ella hubiese hablado – o gritado más bien -, pero se habría retractado de inmediato si hubiese observado el tétrico estado en el que se encontraba. De su nariz salía sangre a borbotones, así también de sus ojos, aunque no en las mismas cantidades desmedidas, sino en una fina línea, como una lágrima. Su ropa, su piel, su cabello, todo estaba ensuciándose, así que las enfermeras no tuvieron más remedio que comenzar a trabajar para limpiar y salvar a esa niña de una posible hemorragia. Llamaron a distintos doctores, los cuales se presentaron sin mucho tardar, terminando con ella en menos de una hora.

- Presión cerebral - dijo una de las doctoras, la más reconocida del hospital, quien desde que habían internado a Sakura había estado pendiente de su salud personalmente.

- ¿Cree qué pueda salvarse, Lady Tsunade? – preguntó otra doctora, la mano derecha de la persona a quien le hablaba, quien en esos minutos acariciaba el cabello rosado de Sakura.

- Solo físicamente, Shizune – respondió la mujer, levantando sus ojos color miel y observando a la mujer de cabello negro y mirada triste – Hay heridas que simplemente no pueden sanarse…

Habían quedado solas desde que las enfermeras recibieron la orden de retirarse por parte de ellas mismas. Cuando escucharon que Sakura había gritado, ambas sintieron la esperanza de que hubiera despertado de su coma, pero no fue así, en lo absoluto… los gritos se habían producido debido al dolor de la chica producto de la presión de una de las venas en su cerebro, rompiendo algunos capilares y derramando su sangre.

- Ella siempre se veía tan fuerte, Tsunade-sama… no entiendo cómo es que ella…

- Yo tampoco entiendo su razones – interrumpió la nombrada mientras acomodaba su cabello rubio en el hombre izquierdo - … ¿En qué estabas pensando, Sakura?

El silencio abundó después de eso en la habitación. Shizune y Tsunade debieron retirarse a cumplir con otras jornadas, dejando a la pequeña pelirrosa de diecisiete años durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Ninguna de las dos quería esperanzarse, pero el hecho de que Sakura hubiese gritado significaba que en algún momento había tenido control sobre sí misma, eso sin mencionar que nadie podía explicar el porqué ella no tenía los tubos conectados a sus venas. Ella se había movido, y era una gran señal, pero no podían comprender cómo lo había hecho.

Ella dormía, viviendo un mundo soñado lejos de la realidad, ajena de las visitas que recibía y las lágrimas que caían en su nombre. Le hablaban con cariño, pero ella no los escuchaba; le dejaban flores, pero ella no las olía; la acariciaban, pero ella simplemente no los sentía. Para el resto del mundo – a excepción de Shizune y Tsunade – ella seguía en un profundo coma. Una muerta en vida, una bella durmiente.

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Otra vez se sentía perdida y confundida, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Recordaba tenuemente haber llegado a su habitación después de haber estado con Itachi y también que había observado el cielo, pero sentía como si hubiesen pasado días desde eso. Se incorporó en la cama con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos y se fregó los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos nuevamente observó el atardecer por su ventana y se relajó con los colores anaranjados. Recordó después de un rato la sangre en sus manos y en sus sabanas, pero éstas estaban limpian ahora, así que supuso que todo fue un simple sueño. Se oscureció sin que ella se diera cuenta y después de eso todo quedó de color negro azulado, propio de la noche, siendo iluminado con la luna, la cual no tenía el mismo tamaño que el día anterior, pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa.

- Me gusta despertar y que estés ahí – dijo Sakura son la voz rasposa dirigiéndose a la perlada luna – Me hace sentir menos sola…

Ella prácticamente contaba cada segundo que la separaba de ir donde Itachi. Por un momento creyó que él también era parte de la pesadilla donde todo estaba oscurecido de rojo sangre, pero era demasiado cálido para pertenecer a esas horribles imágenes. Itachi debía ser real, su corazón se lo decía.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, recogió unas flores que estaban en el florero en la mesita a su lado y comenzó a arrancarle los pétalos para luego pasarlos por sus mejillas, disfrutando la suavidad que tenían.

- Este es un florero, y esta flor es un narciso… Ino me enseñó sus nombres.

Frunció el cejo al meditar lo último, ¿Ino? Si, era una rubia alta de ojos cristalinos, y además era su mejor amiga, ¿Pero cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de eso? En ese mismo segundo recordó su sueño con las sábanas ensangrentadas y sus gritos de dolor, y que en él había visto su casa y a sus padres, y posteriormente a Ino, quien le sonreía con suavidad y se llevaba un dedo a los labios como si fuera un secreto _"No le digas a nadie, frentona ¿bueno?" _le había dicho ella en su fantasía.

Sasuke.

Ahora lo recordaba… ella había estado pensando en Sasuke y le había dolido mucho la cabeza, mareándola y haciéndole perder control sobre sus sentidos, todo después de eso fue extraño y surrealista… _un sueño… _¿Realmente solo había sido eso? Quería preguntarle a Itachi, él de seguro podría ayudarle, pero para eso tendría que esperar. Por alguna razón no quería que nadie la viera, y es esos momentos escuchaba demasiado movimiento del otro lado de su puerta.

Nuevamente tenía esos tubos dentro de su piel, pero esta vez al arrancarlos sintió algo de culpabilidad. Alguien tuvo que haberlos incrustado ahí, y aunque ella desconocía la razón, sentía que eran necesarios.

Se puso de pie y se sujetó del barandal de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Una vez dentro hizo el mismo procedimiento de la noche anterior; se lavó la cara, bebió agua y se miró en el espejo. Tenía la cara suave y su cabello ya no se veía sucio como antes, ahora hasta podía decirse que olía bien, ¿Quién lo habría limpiado? Se humedeció los brazos y las piernas con agua para refrescarse y de repente tuvo ganas de orinar. Después de cubrir sus necesidades abandonó el baño y regresó a la habitación. Se acercó para tomar otro narciso del jarrón, pero justo cuando iba a tomarlo algo captó su atención. Ahí, junto al florero yacía una pequeña tarjeta, y junto a esta se encontraba un portarretrato. No lo había visto antes ya que ambos estaban del otro lado del dichoso jarrón, y por ende no entraban en su campo de visión.

Primer tomó la tarjeta y la sacó de su sobre blanco, degustando de la bonita caligrafía y el dibujo de un conejo debajo de las letras.

_Como desearía poder decirte estas palabras de frente y no tener que escribirlas._

_Te extraño tanto que parece irreal, ¿Sabías? Te extraño tanto que te burlarías, frentona._

_Despierta para que podamos reír como antes._

_Siempre te estaré esperando, Sakura. No lo dudes._

_Te quiero, por favor… solo regresa. _

_Atte. Ino_

_P.D: No se si recuerdas su nombre, pero la flores se llaman "narcisos"… mañana iré a dejarte jazmines, ya sabes… diferentes flores hasta que pueda volver verte y me digas cuáles son tus favoritas._

Sakura leyó con tristeza la carta sin percatarse que había comenzado a llorar.

Mientras ella había estado en coma, Ino había ido cada tarde después de clases junto a Naruto y otros amigos a ver a la pelirrosa al hospital. Muchas veces se encontraban con los padres de Sakura en la sala de espera, y después de que ellos se retiraban entraban a ver a su amiga. Ino ponía las flores en el florero, Naruto se sentaba al lado de Sakura y tomaba su mano, contándole como le había ido en el día y lo mucho que le hacía falta, mencionando nombres, lugares y miles de situaciones, como si estuviera contándole un cuento a una niña pequeña. Algunas de las personas que los acompañaban eran Hinata, Rock Lee, Ten-ten, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chöji, cada uno dejando un mensaje a su manera. Hinata había tomado una foto de todos ellos con un cartel que decía "_¡Te estamos esperando!", _el cual ahora estaba enmarcado en el retrato que Sakura sujetaba con sus temblorosas manos, reconociendo sus rostros y nombres, llorando con su recuerdo. Chöji había dejado unas galletas caseras hacia algunos días, que por desgracia sus padres se habían llevado sin que ella supiera de su existencia, y Kiba junto con Ten-ten, Lee y Shikamaru habían comprado un peluche con forma de conejo, el cual estaba en una esquina de la habitación en la que ella no se había fijado antes. Tomó el muñeco, la fotografía de su grupo y la tarjeta con la clara intención de compartir su felicidad con Itachi, pero entonces recordó que él era ciego y no podría leer la tarjeta ni ver la foto, así que decidió ir solamente con el conejito.

Hizo hasta lo imposible por mantenerse entretenida con sus regalos para matar el tiempo, pero estaba ansiosa de encontrarse con el moreno, y casi no cabía en sí misma de la emoción. ¡Podía recordar a sus amigos! Los veía en esa fotografía y por su cabeza reconocía sus voces, llamándola como en el pasado.

Pero había algo más que la tenía infinitamente alegre, y era tan simple como saber quién era, o bueno, más bien saber su nombre. Ino había escrito su nombre en la tarjeta que le había dejado junto a los narcisos, quitándole una enorme duda de encima.

_Sakura._

Se lo repetía una y otra y otra vez, intentando que se le pegara en la mente, pero le resultaba extraño. Ella sabía que ese era su nombre, pero no podía creérselo. Era como si no coincidiera con algo, como si no fuera con ella. De seguro eran manías suyas, se decía.

Esperó hasta que vio que la mayoría de las luces a través de su ventana estaban apagadas y entonces se encaminó a la salida de su habitación. Abrió con cuidado y advirtió que algunas enfermeras estaban en la recepción del pasillo, por lo que no se atrevió a salir. Contó hasta diez más de ocho veces, jurándose que "a la cuenta de diez" iba a abandonar su habitación, pero siempre se veía frustrada por las enfermeras y sus rondas nocturnas.

¡Diablos!

Ya cuando iba llegando al número cien, dejó de escuchar ruidos y sonrió al ver que no habían moros en la costa, así que sin pensarlo mucho se adentró en el pasillo y con paso veloz se dirigió a las escaleras, rogando que nadie la viera. Subió, dobló, se escondió y corrió las veces que fueron necesarias, pero cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de Itachi supo que valió la pena. Con una mano sujetando a su conejito marrón con lazo rosa y la otra sosteniendo algunos narcisos que quería regalarle a Itachi, ella golpeó con suavidad.

Itachi sabía que ella estaba por llegar pronto, lo cual lo tenía curiosamente feliz, pero por otro lado pedía que ella no llegara nunca, que se alejara, que no viniera… y es que él no podía decirle lo que había descubierto esa tarde sobre ella… no quería.

Sakura entró a la habitación después de escuchar la voz de Itachi llamándola, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y disfrutando la luz de la luna que cruzaba por la ventana. Itachi sabía que a ella le gustaba el brillo lunar, así que le había pedido a una enfermera con antelación que dejara las cortinas abiertas.

- Buenas noches, Itachi-kun – dijo ella en un susurro, extrañándose por ver los ojos de Itachi vendados.

- Buenas noches, cerezo – contestó él en un susurro también, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

- Tus ojos… ¿Por qué estas así? – preguntó ella mientras acercaba a la cama.

- Me operaran mañana por la tarde, creo que te comenté sobre mi problema a la vista ayer – respondió el moreno sin darle mucha importancia – Tranquila, es solo para evitar algun tipo de infección, pequeña.

- Ya veo… ¡Itachi-kun! ¡Adivina lo que ha pasado! – Sakura cambió tan rápido de humor que Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír. Era exactamente como _ella_le había dicho…

- Cuéntame – dijo Itachi invitándola a sentarse a su lado y que hablara, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato.

- ¡Ya se mi nombre! – dijo ella eufórica, tapándose la boca después debido a su sobresalto – lo siento… me dejé llevar.

Itachi, quien no se había preocupado por su grito, negó con la cabeza para indicarle que no importaba. Ella estaba tan emocionada que Itachi prefirió seguirle el juego y no destruir su naciente felicidad, aunque en verdad él ya conocía su nombre.

No, no solo eso… él ya conocía todo.

- Sakura… - le dijo ella con suavidad en el oído, como si fuera un secreto.

- Sakura – repitió él – tu nombre significa florecimiento de pétalos de cerezo, ¿sabías?

- ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya, que coincidencia!

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Itachi no quería demostrarlo, pero en el fondo se alteró con lo dicho por la pelirrosa, ¿Sería acaso qué ella había recordado algo relacionado con…?

- Es que de la misma forma me llamaste anoche… ¿curioso, no crees?

- Hm, si…

El moreno sintió alivio al ver que ella no se refería a las razones por las que estaba ahí, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella iba a descubrir todo, y aunque sonara egoísta, Itachi no quería que nadie a excepción de él se lo dijera.

No quería que nadie más la dañara de nuevo.

- Sakura… - llamó él a la pelirrosa, obteniendo su mirada.

- Si, dime – contestó ella. Se sintió extraño que él la llamará de esa forma, como si ese nombre no encajara con ella. Era exactamente igual a lo que había sentido en su habitación.

- Solo iba a preguntarte si querías que te llamara por tu nombre o, ya sabes…

Itachi se sintió nervioso a mencionar el apodo que él mismo le había dado, tomando en cuenta de que ella ya le había dado a conocer su nombre real, pero él quería seguir llamándola así. Era algo que ambos habían pactado esa noche… él diciendo que la llamaría de esa forma hasta descubrir su nombre real – lo cual por cierto sí hizo – y ella prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Realmente era algo muy tonto según Itachi, pero… ansiaba volver a llamarla como antes y no por su verdadero nombre.

-… te refieres a llamarme "cerezo" –preguntó ella sonrojada. También había extrañado que él la nombrara de esa manera, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo.

- Si…

- No me molesta – dijo ella con una sonrisa – la verdad es que me gusta más ese apodo, es como si fuera nuestro…

- ¿Nuestro? – Itachi no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la declaración de ella. Él había pensado lo mismo.

Sakura se sonrojó tan potentemente que tuvo que levantarse del lado de Itachi por los nervios, ¡¿Qué rayos había dicho! De seguro pensaba que era una tonta...

- ¿Por qué te alejas? – preguntó Itachi al extrañarla a su lado – Que no te de pena… yo también prefiero ese apodo.

- ¿L-Lo dices enserio? – preguntó Sakura muy cohibida, acercándose de a poco a la mano que le extendía el moreno.

- Si, enserio, cerezo…

Sakura tomó su mano y se extasió con la suavidad que transmitía, sin mencionar que se sentía increíble la forma en sus dedos largos sujetaran con firmeza su palma, casi como si fueran piezas hechas para calzar a la perfección.

Sakura recordó que tenía los narcisos en su otra mano y con una vergüenza infinita se los puso enfrente a Itachi, quien extrañado los tomó después de sentir su roce contra su nariz.

- ¿Flores? – cuestionó el moreno mientras las tocaba.

- Habían muchas y quise traerte algunas – explicó muy bajito la pelirrosa, arrepintiéndose por sus impulsos.

- Ya veo… muchas gracias, cerezo.

Itachi tomó una de las cuatro flores y con una delicadeza innata tomó el rostro de Sakura y acarició su cabello, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja y colocando un narciso ahí.

- Así está bien… te ves hermosa – dijo él sin medir sus palabras, dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho y sonrojándose por ello.

- N-No me digas eso… no puedes verme – contestó Sakura con las mejillas tan calientes que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

- No todo se ve con los ojos – respondió de inmediato sin pensar si quiera en lo decía.

La atracción era inminente, pero ninguno se podía explicar por qué. Itachi era mayor y estaba en la universidad rodeado de mujeres maduras y hermosas, pero hasta que conoció a Sakura no había sabido apreciar lo que era una belleza interior. Itachi sabía que ella guardaba un sinfín de misterios, pero quería descubrirlos, quería estar ahí para ella…

Solo quería verla con sus propios ojos.

Y Sakura, quien no recordaba muchas cosas y no podía explicarse otras tantas, sabía que quería ir cada noche hasta él. Que le hablara, que le dijera "cerezo" y que la escuchara.

Quería que jamás amaneciera.

Ninguno podía entender la razón a sus comportamientos, pero no se quejaban. Itachi no podía dejarse llevar así, porque solo le causaría daño a ella, ¿Qué tal si ella recordaba las razones que la hundieron hasta dejarla en el hospital? ¿Acaso cambiaría su forma de tratarlo? No, eso no lo permitiría. Nadie podría dañarla otra vez, ni su familia, ni la soledad, ni _Sasuke…_

Se quedaron en silencio después de que Itachi calló. Las piernas de Sakura comenzaron a temblar de frío, ya que solo estaba con la fina bata del hospital, y no era suficiente. Itachi se dio cuenta de esto, y con una vergüenza impropia de él, le habló:

- Ven, acuéstate… estas temblando.

- N-No te preocupes, estoy bien…

- Enserio, cerezo… prefiero estar yo de pie y así tú…

- ¡Ni hablar! Podrías enfermarte….

- Tú también – contestó él mientras mostraba claras intenciones por ponerse de pie.

- ¡No! – Sakura lo sujetó por el brazo y lo detuvo – por favor… no…

- Pero tienes frío y no se con que cubrirte…

- Y-Yo p-podría… ya sabes, podríamos estar los dos… no soy muy grande – Sakura sabía que él no la podía ver, pero aún así tuvo la necesidad de correr su rostro del suyo.

- ¿Eso quieres? – Itachi no lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero si le preguntaban él no iba a dudarlo. La quería a su lado.

- S-solo… yo… no quiero molestar…

- Nunca me molestaras – contestó después de reírse de los nervios de Sakura. Le resultaba adorable y se preguntaba desde cuando comenzó a gustarle la pequeña pelirrosa.

Es decir, se conocía desde "ayer" pues fue entonces que entablaron su primera conversación prolongada, pero lo cierto era que ellos llevaban conociendo hacia tanto tiempo… cada uno había escuchado del otro, e incluso se hablaron una vez, pero Sakura nunca recordaría eso. Solo Itachi…

Esa misma mañana Itachi había recibido la visita de su madre, a quien no le ocultó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Por las características que le dio de Sakura, Mikoto – su madre- supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Así como él había previsto, Sasuke era amigo de ella y además eran compañeros de clase, así que era normal verla por esos lados para hacer un trabajo junto con Naruto. Lo que si le sorprendió fue saber que esa niña era el futuro soñado de su madre como nuera. Al parecer su pequeña pelirrosa estaba enamorada de su hermano, Sasuke, y para los ojos de Mikoto eso era un sueño hecho realidad ya que la adoraba y creía que había logrado tocar el frío corazón de Sasuke.

Como Itachi no vivía en Konoha, él nunca se había enterado de eso. Vivía con unos amigos en la aldea de la lluvia, lugar donde quedaba su Universidad, y solo regresaba a casa en verano, durante las vacaciones.

Mikoto también le contó que los padres de ella eran personas muy reconocidas en Konoha, siendo el abogado y ella una enfermera, y como no tenía hermanos era la consentida en muchos aspectos. Mikoto hablaba maravillas de ella; que era una excelente alumna pero que últimamente sus calificaciones había descendido; que varios chicos estaban detrás de ella, pero ella se mostraba firme a estar sola, como toda una señorita. Que tenía muchos amigos y poseía una belleza exquisita y única.

Itachi no iba diferir sobre lo último – basándose en los recuerdos que tenía de ella en la fotografía de Sasuke – pero algo en lo que decía su madre le resultaba extraño, ¿De verdad era tan feliz como su madre decía? ¿Sakura tenía esa misma percepción? Algo le decía que había algo podrido detrás de tal "perfección", porque nada podía ser tan perfecto… porque era un peso enorme intentar ser el modelo a seguir y él mejor que nadie lo sabía, así que, ¿Sakura tenía una vida tan maravillosa como su madre señalaba?

Sakura se metió a la cama con lentitud, nerviosa por la aproximación que tenía con Itachi, pero después de estar ahí sintió mucha paz, como si por fin estuviera en el lugar en el que debía estar. Itachi se recostó junto a ella y ambos quedaron de frente. Él no podía verla, pero así como el mismo había dicho, no lo necesitaba para "observar" a Sakura. Él sentía el olor a frutilla de su cabello, sin mencionar que sus manos ya se habían encontrado antes y él no había olvidado la suavidad y calidez que emanaba de ellas. Y Sakura… ella recorrió su rostro nuevamente con la mirada, precisando cada detalle que antes se le haya pasado por alto; las cejas largas y delgadas, el grosor que mostraba su labio inferior respecto del superior, la forma en que sus fosas nasales se abrían cada vez que él respiraba, la perfecta piel, libre de cualquier tipo de imperfección, y esas ojeras bajo sus profundos ojos negros, los cuales por desgracia no podía ver debido a las vendas.

- Itachi…kun…

- Dime… - Itachi estaba quedándose dormido, pero la voz de ella los despabiló.

- ¿Crees que ya nos conocíamos antes? – Sakura acortó las distancias y apreció la respiración de Itachi sobre su rostro.

- Si… creo que siempre nos hemos conocido – susurró él, consciente de la cercanía que tenían, pero que no pudo evitar disminuir aún más.

- Yo… yo también. No sé porque, pero es como si…

- ¿Nos reencontráramos? - interrumpió Itachi, adivinando las palabras de la pelirrosa.

- Si… así exactamente, Itachi-kun.

Ninguno supo en qué momento, o quien dio el primer paso, pero una vez que sus cuerpos se encontraron sujetos entre los brazos del otro no se separaron ni un solo centímetro.

Había algo en ella que le recordaba a otra persona, una chica que conoció en ese mismo hospital justo después de quedar ciego, hace una semana aproximadamente, pero esa muchacha… ¿No podía ser Sakura, cierto? Esa chica era triste, de esas personas que eran amables con todo el mundo, pero que por dentro se enterraban en la oscuridad.

Una de esas personas que usan una máscara de _perfección _cuando en realidad se va desquebrajando debajo de ella. Las que quieren un bien para los demás antes de imponer el propio…

Alguien como él…

Pero esa chica no podía ser la misma que sujetaba entre sus brazos, no podía ser… Esta Sakura era brillante, pura… era _feliz. _

Conversaron un rato y toda la tensión se perdió sin que tuvieran tiempo de darse cuenta, comenzando a reír como un par de idiotas y arrepintiéndose de inmediato pensando que habían despertado a alguien, todo con tal de ver pasar las míseras horas.

Itachi no recordaba la última vez que sonrió sin preocuparle lo que su padre pensará, o de manera tan sincera. Esa chica lo estaba cambiando y no iba detenerla.

- La quinta más brillante del cielo de llama _vega_ – dijo Itachi mientras intentaba seguir las indicaciones que Sakura le daba sobre el firmamento nocturno mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos, ambos sentados en la cama y ella apoyada contra su pecho – y es la estrella principal de constelación de _Lyra._

- ¿Lyra?

- Si, es la constelación del verano boreal.

- ¿Y esa de allí? La más brillante…

- Se llama sirio, ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Itachi, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sakura. Llevaban un buen rato jugando a "adivina la estrella" en el cual Sakura daba algunas características de la que quería conocer e Itachi intentaba descubrir su nombre y constelación.

- Si, es muy bonita.

- Te la regalaría, pero las estrellas están a cientos de años luz y muy posiblemente ya explotaron… en otras palabras, lo que vemos ahora es tan solo la energía que se sigue transmitiendo por el espacio de lo que alguna vez fue una estrella…

- Bien, supongamos que te entiendo – rió Sakura después de la ardua explicación de moreno.

- Que chistosa – contestó Itachi, uniéndose a su risa.

El amanecer estaba realmente próximo, y ellos no habían dormido en todo ese tiempo. Finalmente Sakura decidió regresar, muy en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, pero Itachi no se lo permitió.

- Quédate – pidió sin soltarla, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella.

- Debo irme… - dijo con las mejillas rojas producto de las acciones del moreno. Lejos de molestarle, la ponían nerviosa – volveré antes de que te des cuenta…

- Tú eres la dormilona, cerezo – dijo él haciendo que Sakura fingiera estar molesta para continuar su juego.

- Yo se que te mueres de la envidia, Itachi-kun.

Sakura intentó girarse para encararlo, pero como estaba atrapada entre sus brazos solo logró girar el cuello y quedar a pulgadas de su cara, con la respiración de él chocando sobre su nariz, prácticamente rozándose.

Itachi no dejó de sonreír incluso al tenerla frente a él. No pensaba besarla, eso sería una falta de respeto hacia ella, pero ganas no le faltaban. Estaba tan cerca, y de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no lo iba a hacer… ella estaba confundida y no podía aprovecharse de eso y mezclar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Itachi…kun?

Sakura miró el lugar donde sus bellos ojos oscuros estaban ocultos y por un momento ella creyó que él la miraba, o por lo menos eso quería creer. Lentamente acercó su boca a la de él, y rozó sus labios con los suyos, dejándolos ahí durante unos segundos antes de separarse ínfimamente. Solo fue piel contra piel, pero dejó a ambos con los corazones acelerados después del suave contacto. Fue infantil, tierno, cálido… único. Itachi estaba sorprendido, y de la impresión no podía moverse; quedó tan helado al sentir la boca de ella sobre la suya que ni siquiera pudo profundizar el beso…

- Duerme bien, Itachi-kun… - susurró la peli rosa con la voz ronca. Tenía un nudo en la garganta producto de los nervios.

Sakura se separó de inmediato de él, creyendo que lo que acaba de hacer había estado mal y por eso Itachi no le había hablado después, así que con rapidez se levantó y decidió marcharse para arrepentirse en silencio.

Una voz en su mente rugió y le preguntó que cuando iba a entender que las personas como Itachi no se fijaba en gente como ella, y se sintió muy triste por darse cuenta de la verdad. Itachi solo era amable, solo eso… y ella leyó mal sus buenas intenciones, ¡Vaya tonta! Él era demasiado perfecto para estar con ella…

Corrió hasta dar con la puerta, pero apenas tomó el pomo los brazos de Itachi la detuvieron. Con destreza el moreno la giró sin brutalidad y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, abordándolas por completo, y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, él la besó. Era lento y lleno de sentimiento. Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus brazos e Itachi la levantó poniendo sus manos en la cintura y la encerró en un abrazo. Cuando se separaron ella acarició su rostro y él acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja, acariciándola.

- Duerme bien tu también, cerezo…

Se besaron una última vez antes de que ella se fuera, con la promesa de regresar la siguiente noche. Sakura salió un tanto extrañada por lo que Itachi le había dicho: "_Mañana debemos hablar sobre algo importante, Sakura…", _¿A qué se refería? ¿Se trataba sobre ellos?

Sakura caminó por el pasillo sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores, apreciando el amanecer por las ventanas del pasillo. Era muy feliz con Itachi, y en fondo creía que jamás había estado así antes en su vida. Llegó a su habitación y se quedó de pie mirando el sol en el horizonte, preguntándose que había sido esa extraña voz.

"_No merezco a Itachi y el no te merece a ti…" – _escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza, ¿Qué lo producía?

"_Solo le voy a causar daño, y él no lo merece esto, y yo no merezco ser feliz…" _Muy en lo profundo de su ser, Sakura le dio la razón a ese pensamiento. Algo en ella estaba mal, y no sabía que podía ser. Con Itachi se sentía buena, libre, llena… amada, pero en la soledad no era así…

Ella no era buena…

- Me duele la cabeza – dijo mientras se sujetaba las sienes. Los recuerdos comenzaron a atacar su cabeza como la mañana anterior, pero esta vez ella no los estaba evocando, sino que llegaban por cuenta propia.

Ahora recordaba ese dolor, y descubrió que la sangre en su cama, su piel y su cabello no había sido un sueño. Sus recuerdos estaban regresando y lo hacían principalmente entre sus sueños; así como lo hicieron con Sasuke, su casa, sus padres, Ino….

Se lanzó al suelo mientras se tiraba el cabello y apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía, y le dolía mucho. Las imágenes habían comenzado a llegar a su cabeza como una cascada, sin darle tiempo de ver cada una siquiera. Sus abuelos, sus tíos, más recuerdos con sus amigos, antiguas mascotas, trabajos escolares, calificaciones, todo. Sus ojos le dolían al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero por sobre todo la cabeza. De verdad creía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, incluso más fuerte que la mañana anterior. La sangre había comenzado a brotar de su nariz y de sus lagrimales, dejándola indefensa. Los oídos comenzaron a pitarle y un mareo incomprensible la hizo vomitar. Estaba peor que antes, y el miedo comenzó a recorrer sus las venas, mezclado con más dolor para su cuerpo.

Las imágenes no se detuvieron, y de hecho ella comenzó a apreciarlas con mayor nitidez que antes. Se podía ver a ella misma llorando en su dormitorio bajo la luz de la luna, cuando le habían entregado una baja calificación, cuando su madre le gritaba y decía cosas horribles, ella en el psicólogo, ella bebiendo alcohol, fumando, ahogándose en su soledad… ella ocultando la verdad a sus amigos, ella enterrándose en el abismo sola…

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!

La sangre había creado un charco en el suelo, y ya casi no podía ver nada pues sus ojos estaban sumergidos en ese líquido rojo. No podía oír y estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo. Sintió un pequeño "plop" en su cabeza y estrelló todo su cuerpo contra el suelo. Unas últimas imágenes aparecieron justo antes de que las enfermeras y paramédicos llegaran, y esas habían sido suficiente para acabar con la nueva oportunidad que Dios le había dado para olvidar su mediocre vida.

Ella recordó a Sasuke, y junto con él recordó que él tenía novia y que sus sentimientos no le habían importado nunca. Su madre estaba harta de ella por su fría personalidad y sin darse cuenta la culpaba de todos sus males, su padre casi no estaba en casa, sus notas eran un asco, sus amigos no sabían nada de ella y nadie jamás la había amado… estaba sola…

Derramando una lágrima cristalina y pura se dio cuenta de la verdad…

- Intenté suicidarme – susurró con dolor mientras una enfermera se aproximaba a ella y perdía el conocimiento.

* * *

**Vaya... la vida es dura, ¿Nee, Sakura?**

**Muchas personas se suicidan hoy en día, y nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar sus razones. Algunos sufren perdidas de familiares, dinero, trabajo, otros no ven sentido a existir... Sea como sea, son sus razones y no podemos anteponerles nuestra moral, ¿Acaso podemos explicarles el por qué vale la pena vivir? ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida? _Cada uno tiene sus propias respuestas_, así por más que queramos, no podemos salvar a alguien que no desea ser salvado. Todo in inicia con la intención.**

**Sobre sus magníficos review debo decirles dos cosas:**

**1. A los que dejan reviews sin tener cuenta, Fanfiction no les pone nombre :( así que no se como llamar a algunos además de "Guest" D: Así que por favor, pónganle al final su nombre, así yo les respondo! :D**

**2. ¿Pueden creer que estos desgraciados no toman los review anónimos como reviews reales? ¡Todo en este mundo vale! para mi por lo menos jajaja xD**

**Daniiv96: jajaja xD si me fije por lo del mensaje, pero es divertido porque primero salió tu 2º mensaje y luego apareció el anónimo xD ¡Míralo tu misma! Gracias por tu review, y lamento decir que explicaré lo de Itachi en el próximo... aún hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero no creo que sea un fic largo, a lo máximo cuatro caps, adiós, cuídate :)**

**Ul-him: Gracias por pasarte por aquí y por dejarme un review :) Me alegra que también te guste el Itasaku, y espero que el fic también te guste una vez que este terminado, saludos! cuídate :D**

**Kurosaki-Tsuki: ¿Así que te dejé confundida? ¡Pues que bueno! jajaja porque me encanta dejar así a las personas xD gracias por leer y pasarte por aquí :) Alohaa!**

**Ayame de Uchiha: ¡Holi! :3 No tienes porque disculparte conmigo, yo siempre feliz con reviews :D Admito que compartir a Itachi me pone de los mil demonios, pero como Sakura es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me siento identificada con ella me encanta la pareja! Ojala te guste, voy esforzarme para que puedas sentir algo de la emoción que me dan estos dos juntos ;) Nos hablamos luego, oka? cuídate chica, y espero que el fic te interese, porque es un tema muy importante para mi y creo que algo de ti se puede ver reflejado en Sakura, aunque en lo personal yo busco la felicidad en las personas. Revisa el inbox que te envié! te ayudará a entender el fic y un poco más esta extraña vida, Alohaa!**

****Guest: :(((( no se que nombre tienes! pero por favor, espero que sepas que me refiero a ti. Gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejarme un review, me hace feliz! :D Ojalá la pareja te guste y el fic te llegue :) Adiós, cuídate.**

**Gracias por todo chicos y chicas, y gracias por agregar a favoritos y alertas, me hacen sentir realizada. Hasta el proximo :) **

**PD: para los que leen "Esta noche no podría ir peor, ¿Cierto?" les digo que la próxima semana va a estar el ULTIMO CAPITULO OOOO: cambio y fuera ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Domingo 8 de Julio 2012**

**19:12 pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

En mi santa defensa personal, he de decir que la educación en mi país es una reverenda mierda. Así no más.

Les explicaré el por qué de mi comportamiento, el cual por cierto me avergüenza de una manera horrible. Verán, en mi país se debe rendir un prueba para ingresar a las universidades en diciembre de cada año, y pues yo estoy en mi ultimo año escolar, así que debo hundirme en los libros y cuadernos este ultimo mes ya que es mi ultima oportunidad de hacer valer mis notas :/ es un sistema de ranking, y los más altos consiguen más puntos para entrar, eso sin contar las tres pruebas nacionales que debo dar D: ciencias(física, química y biología), matemáticas y lenguaje (español)... es estresante, de veras. Es como si tus 12 años de estudio se resumieran a 80 preguntas de alternativas :( Prácticamente tu vida en un papel con tu futuro.

Ahora, si a mi me preguntan, esto es demasiado... de veras.

Abajo, al final del capitulo, justificaré porque es tan corto. Ojala lleguen hasta esa parte jajá xD

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_NO ME DEJES RECORDAR_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

¿Cuánto llevaba ahí ya? ¿Cinco, diez minutos? ¿Horas quizás?... que importaba… ya nada importaba.

Levantó sus párpados pesadamente una vez más antes de cerrarlos con fuerza. El sonido que hacía la maquina a su lado había dejado de hacer eco en su cabeza y la luz que se filtraba por su ventana avistando un nuevo día había dejado de tener la calidez y brillo que alguna vez ella creyó que poseía. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cuándo fue que su vida se tornó tan gris? Ah, sí, fue justo cuando los recuerdos regresaron…

Las enfermeras iban y venían cada veinte minutos, o eso aproximaba ella. Al parecer nadie en el hospital iba a permitir que ella se moviera nuevamente, pero la verdad eso la tenía sin cuidado pues le dolía tanto el cuerpo, la mente y el alma que sentía fatiga incluso al respirar. Cada vez que entraba alguien al cuarto, Sakura cerraba sus ojos y pretendía estar dormida, tenía suficiente al tener que soportarse a sí misma como una extraña dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que la simple idea de cruzar palabra con alguien más la sofocaba.

Estaba cansada, ya era bastante…

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado con su mente cómo para intentar…? No, el simple hecho de pensar en suicidarse hacía que se mareara y quisiera vomitar. Se recordaba a sí misma frente al espejo con las lágrimas surcando sus ojos y cuchillo en mano, pero aún así no lograba juntar esas memorias, es decir, ella no tenía ni la más mínima cicatriz en el cuerpo pero aún así estaba completamente convencida de que había intentado suicidarse… en lo profundo de su corazón podía sentir ese lapsus entre la vida y la muerte, el frío de la soledad en su habitación, la lucha exuberante de su cuerpo entre abandonar y luchar, y ese momento entre inconsciencia y lucidez en el que todo parece ser eterno y efímero a la vez…

Su cuerpo sentía sus últimos momentos de vida, más su cabeza parecía no querer cooperar nuevamente.

Se sentó y observó las nubes moverse a través de la ventana, alejándose más y más…

_¿Por qué no haber nacido nube? –_ Se preguntaba - _¿O estrella, hoja, animal?... ¿Por qué una persona?_

Suspiró con pesadez y volvió a recostarse en la cama, adquiriendo posición fetal. Es cierto que los recuerdos oscuros que volvían a su cabeza podían ser posiblemente culpables de su estado, y por más que quisiera enfocarse en ellos, le asustaban las consecuencias que podrían tener sus acciones, ¿Qué tal si todo se tornaba peor? ¿Podía, acaso, ser peor realmente? Ya había intentado cooperar con su "yo interior" y lo único que consiguió fue desbordarse en sangre, lágrimas y nefastos lapsus mentales, sin mencionar que ahora se cuestionaba todo.

- Agh, ya me creo una filosofa… - gruñó mientras se recostaba de forma recta en la cama, perdiendo su mirada en el techo – Naruto, ¿Qué harías tu en mi situación?

Sin premeditarlo, la idea de comer ramen llegó a su cerebro y no pudo sino evitar sonreír. Sip, lo primero que haría sería comer ramen si estuviera en el pellejo de su amigo rubio, luego jugaría videojuegos la tarde completa, para finalmente preocuparse por los exámenes del instituto a última hora de la noche, como siempre. Ese era Naruto, y así lo quería.

-… ¿Y tú, Itachi? ¿Qué harías? ¿Acaso te quedarías recostado, o vendrías en mi búsqueda? ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora…?

En el momento que cerró los ojos para visualizar al moreno en su mente, el ruido de la puerta deslizándose la puso en alerta, por lo que retomó su papel de "chica inerte" nuevamente. No daría signos de vida por nadie, así fura Naruto, el Dalai Lama, o el mismísimo Jesús. Y lo decía muy enserio. No quería hablar con nadie.

- Entra con cuidado, mi amor…

- Lo sé, tranquila.

_Oh, no…_

- Hola, princesita, ¿Cómo estas hoy, mi amor? – La voz que le hablaba a Sakura estaba a su lado derecho, cerca… muy cerca. Sintió calor en la mano del mismo costado y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quién era, o más bien, quienes eran.

… Y no los quería cerca.

-Tan bonita como siempre, mi pequeña, una bella durmiente – La voz era ronca, apagada… rota. Sakura sintió un apretón en su mano izquierda esta vez, y solo sirvió para hacerle hervir la sangre por las arterias y venas.

_No me toquen…_

No hubo más palabras por un largo rato, tiempo que para Sakura fue eterno y agobiante, ¿Quién diablos se creían esos dos? ¿Creían que era tonta? ¡Cínicos!

El rencor estaba haciéndole perder la noción de sus emociones, pero es que era tan frustrante… su tacto, sus voces, sus mentiras… ¡¿Qué diablos querían de ella ahora?!

-Tú sabes que todos te amamos, Sakura, tienes que despertar pronto para que regresemos a casa, ¿Vale? Cocinaremos esos pasteles que tanto te gustan… - de pronto, pequeñas gotas hicieron contacto con su piel, perdiendo la calidez que portaban al apenas rozarle. Lágrimas.

- Los chicos de seguro van a querer verla también, cariño, ¿Volvamos mañana temprano, esta bien? – habló el hombre con la voz resonante, fingiendo una serenidad de que en realidad carecía.

- Si… despierta, Sakura… por favor mi amor.

- Vamos, ven – Llamó desde más lejos la persona anterior, a lo que Sakura calculó que sería la entrada de la habitación – Adiós mi pequeña.

- Sueña con los angelitos, bebé – dijo antes de salir la mujer, y en el mismo momento en el que se volteó para marcharse, Sakura abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y observó el cabello corto y rubio de la mujer que se iba junto al hombre de cabello rosáceo ceniza, ambos de espaldas a su mirada.

_¿Ángeles? Hm, ni te imaginas… Adiós a los dos, mamá, papá…_

Sakura suspiró en seco mientras recordaba a sus padres y hacía eco de sus palabras, ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer que insistía en que ella necesitaba un psiquiatra? ¿Y ese hombre ausente que con el que con suerte cruzaba palabra pese a estar en la misma casa? ¿Dónde quedaron esas dos personas? ¿Qué pretendían con esto?

-Parece ser que cuando uno está por morir es cuando más te quieren… Hm, pues al diablo. Yo no cederé a este estúpido engaño…

No. Ella no dejaría que esta situación cambiara su percepción de las cosas.

Sakura acomodó su ahora largo cabello rosa sobre los hombros y alejó los flecos de sus ojos. Se observó las manos detenidamente para su entretención y estudió a detalle sus uñas. Realmente necesitaba cuidarlas mejor…

Se tentó a ponerse de pie para cerrar la cortina para que el sol no le diera en la cara, pero en el momento en que corría la sábana de su cuerpo, unos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta hizo que se arrepintiera de cualquier acción. Se cubrió con las mantas y apretó los labios para luego relajarlos justo antes de que la puerta fuera nuevamente deslizada.

- ¡Buenos días- Sakura-chan!

- Por favor, joven, bajé la voz…

- Aprende de una vez, Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces más vamos a tener que ser escoltados por las enfermeras debido a que no sabes callarte?

- Je, je… lo lamento mucho, es que me emociona verla después de un largo día. Me disculpo, señorita.

- No hay problema, Naruto-san – habló una voz que para Sakura fue desconocida. De seguro era la enfermera de la que estaban hablando – Se los encargo mucho, señoritas.

- No hay problema – dijeron dos personas a la vez. Una de ellas era la misma que había reprendido a Naruto, y que para la pelirrosa era inconfundible: Ino. La otra, muy por el contrario de la primera, tenía un timbre de voz dulce y delicado, demasiado suave para ser detectado, pero con los años uno aprende a diferenciarlo: Hinata.

- Me retiro entonces. Con permiso.

- Hm, si.

_Esa voz…_

-Bueno, bueno, esta vez hemos logrado lo imposible, ¿No creen? Nee, Sakura-chan, a que no adivinas todos los que estamos aquí por ti…

Sakura escuchaba como cada vez más voces se integraban a la habitación, siendo ella misma la única perdida en el silencio. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse de la ansiedad, haciéndola sudar frío. Fueron dos palabras… nada más que eso, ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera eso había sido eso! Había sido un gruñido y una palabra, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo con la misma facilidad con las que habían sido dichas? ¿Acaso de verdad _él _estaba ahí? No, ni hablar… alguien más tuvo que haber sido. Cualquier otra persona, ¿Neji? ¿Gaara? No podía ser… no _él_.

-Wow, miren como le ha crecido el cabello… me gustaría tenerlo así de bonito – comentó otra chica con un timbre más enérgico y jovial, bastante alegre y sincero. No podía ser más que Tenten.

- ¡Es porque mi flor de cerezo está en el esplendor de su juventud!

- ¡Lee! Cállate esa boca antes de que nos vuelvan a echar a todos nuevamente, ¿Qué ya se te olvidó la última vez que nos colamos todos aquí dentro?

- ¡Fuu! ¡Fue un descontrol total! Pero no te estreses por esto, Ino. Sabías que era inevitable guardar silencio de todas maneras.

- Tú también guarda silencio, Kiba… bueno, por lo menos no metiste a tu perro esta vez – dijo Ino mientras dejaba escapar todo el aire por sus fosas nasales y se sentaba a los pies de la cama, haciendo que Sakura detectara su posición.

- Akamaru tenía todo el derecho de estar aquí… No vi ningún cartel en la habitación que lo prohibiera

- Si, y es por eso que ahora la puerta de Sakura tiene un enorme aviso de "Se prohíben mascotas" – habló una persona con una voz de ultratumba, generando silencio.

- ¡Que va, Shino! – siguió Kiba – Si se tomaran enserio esos avisos no deberían dejar entrar a Naruto. Él es lo suficientemente bestia como para usar collar y correa.

La risa no se hizo esperar, mas el iluso de Naruto rió junto a ellos pues no había entendido la broma de Kiba.

-je, je… espera… ¡¿Dijiste que necesito un collar' ttebayo?! – Naruto alzó la voz y Sakura se basó de los sonidos para representar la escena, y conociendo al rubio, de seguro tenía a Kiba sujeto por las solapas de la chaqueta… o algo así de seguro.

- Ojala anti pulgas, si se puede… - comentó Sai, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

Sakura no soportó la tentación y entreabrió los ojos, rogando que sus oídos no le hubieran fallado al asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención a ella. En efecto, en ese mismo momento todos observaban a Naruto, quien gritoneaba a Sai y a Kiba con las mejillas acaloradas por la agitación, por lo que nadie notó cuando ella abrió los ojos. Sakura escuchó muchas voces, pero no dimensionó a tal cantidad de personas jamás. Shino, Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Chöji, Sai, Karin, Gaara…

Y Sasuke…

Toda su vista panorámica se redujo a ese hombre de camiseta negra ajustada, jeans de mezclilla gastados y el cabello azabache revuelto en toda su gloria. Su piel pálida y sin impurezas, su mentón cuadrado y simétrico, e incluso la forma en que sus músculos se tonificaban cada vez que respiraba y presionaba sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho hacían que Sakura perdiera la conexión del planeta, ¿De verdad ese ser tan suprarrealista era el Sasuke de sus recuerdos?

Los sonidos se comenzaron a alejar de ahí: las risas, los chillidos, la maquinita que marcaba su pulso cardíaco… todo. Los colores perdieron su patrón y se desvanecían en torno a Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y el resto de los chicos. Sentía como su respiración perdía su regularidad y como el eco de su pequeño y frágil corazón hacía estragos dentro de ella.

Le dolía…

-¿Qué le pasa a este aparato? – preguntó Karin, captando la atención de todos. Ella estaba poniendo las flores que había traído Ino en el florero cuando se percató de la alteración en el instrumento medico. Observó de inmediato a Sakura, pero ésta ya había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, por lo que Karin notó algo extraño.

- Nunca había pasado… ¿Sakura-san? – Hinata se acercó hasta la nombrada y tomó su mano derecha, al igual como Naruto había tomado la izquierda.

- Su cara está muy roja… oye, frentona, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sakura?

- Tócale la frente, puede ser fiebre… - aconsejó Neji desde la distancia. Él se había quedado junto a Sasuke contra la pared, quien al igual que el resto observaba en silencio la escena.

No lo diría nunca, pero por un segundo Sasuke sintió la mirada de Sakura sobre él… y en el momento en que alzó sus ojos para corroborarlo, él se perdió en la mirada profunda y brillante de ella.

Se miraron, o eso creyó él, y debido a eso, ella volvió a sentir como sus recuerdos afloraban.

_Ino, Naruto, chicos… no me vean así… ¡No me vean así, por favor!_

Ella ya reconocía la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, y si no se equivocaba no le quedaba demasiado tiempo antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

-¡Le está sangrando la nariz! ¡Mierda, alguien traiga a un médico! – gritó Kiba, pero antes que terminara de decir la frase, Sai y Lee abandonaron la habitación en busca de ayuda, seguidos por Chöji y Karin.

Sakura rogaba a Dios que por favor sus amigos no vieran sus convulsiones y la posible cantidad de sangre que pronto iba a abandonar su cuerpo, de verdad no quería nada de eso ahora. Justo cuando su miedo no podía cruzar más la raya del pánico, imágenes destellantes golpearon su cerebro, y eso la sacó del juego por completo.

Ella frente al espejo, la luna llena, la cajetilla de cigarros sobre su buró… el bote lleno de tranquilizantes, las drogas bajó su cama, las botellas de alcohol dentro de su closet…

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

- ¡Oh por dios, Sakura!

- ¡Alguien haga algo!

Sakura retornó a su cuerpo después de esa fugaz sensación extra corporal y con dificultad abrió los ojos, nublándose con el carmín que le impedía ver. Nuevamente estaba llorando sangre…

-… Sakura…

- Despertó…

No supo cómo, ni con que energías lo hizo, pero de un segundo para el otro, ella yacía sentada sobre la cama, acomodándose con sus propios medios.

Miró con lentitud a todos lados, primero a Hinata, quien estaba a su derecha, seguida de Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji y Sasuke, quienes ahora estaban a los pies de su cama, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba y Shino. Todos la miraban como si de un fantasma se tratara.

- Sakura, tú… - Ino había gemido y sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, mas fue incapaz de acercarse a la pelirrosa por miedo a herirla. Así fue también para Naruto, quien moría de ganas por estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Sakura-chan…

_No merecen sufrir por mí, chicos… no lloren por mí…_

Por primera vez Sakura pudo controlar su cuerpo, pero eso le cobró un precio más alto del que podía cargar. Definitivamente el dolor que sentía en su corazón era el peor sentido hasta el momento, y no se debía a algo emocional como ella creyó en un comienzo… era algo mas… algo malo. La jaqueca la estaba matando, y si por ella fuera, se estaría arrancando el cabello de inmediato con tal de apaciguar su dolor. Sus manos, sus pies, sus pulmones, e incluso su estomago se retorcía de forma tan violenta que aterraba, pero intentaba ocultarlo al morder su labio y su lengua, a tal punto de causarse yagas y hemorragias.

Todo con tal de que ellos no vieran lo podrida y destruida que se encontraba.

_No se hundan conmigo, por favor… no quiero que sufran por mi… ya no quiero causar problemas ni dolor… perdónenme, chicos…_

- ¿¡Donde mierda está ese doctor' ttebayo!? ¡Iré a buscar a la vieja Tsunade! ¡Ella la sanará!

- Hm… - Sakura gruñó y de inmediato captó la atención de los presentes. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que los paramédicos y enfermeras llegaran…

_No dejaré que te hundas conmigo, Naruto…_

-¡Hinata! – gritó Ino, alterada – tú tienes pañuelos, ¡sácalos de prisa!

-S-Si…

_Tampoco tú, Ino, ni tú, Hinata…_

-Ten, los míos están más a mano – dijo Gaara mientras le entregaba unos pañuelos a Ino, quien los recibió con prisa.

- Yo te ayudo, Ino – habló Tenten, mientras recibía otro pañuelo de Hinata – Tranquila…

_Ni ninguno de ustedes, chicos… perdónenme, por favor..._

Derramando largas y tristes lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, Sakura corrió su cara cuando Ino tuvo el ademán de limpiar su rostro. El sabor metálico de la sangre se fundía en sus ya rojos labios, y pese a ser un recuadro bastante bizarro, el rostro hermoso, joven y demacrado resaltaba una belleza incomparable en Sakura. Era como ver a la elegancia de la muerte sobre la vivacidad de un rostro eterno de primavera. Solo Sakura podía ser tan bella incluso en situaciones como aquellas.

-Tranquila Sakura, solo voy a limpiar tu cara – explicó Ino un tanto angustiada, mientras intentaba nuevamente tocarle el rostro, a lo que la pelirrosa se negó.

-Sakura-chan, es Ino… ¿Qué no la reconoces' ttebayo?

-¿Y quién eres tú?

_Perdóneme por favor…_

- S-Soy yo' ttebayo… Naruto…

-Hm, no me suenas… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – La voz ronca, grave y torturada de Sakura hizo mella en todos los presentes, dejando asombrados incluso a Neji y Gaara.

Aún más a Sasuke.

- Hm, Sakura – llamó el moreno, ganándose la mirada opaca y pérdida de la chica, pero antes de que más palabras salieran de la boca de cualquiera de los dos, los paramédicos, enfermeras y doctores irrumpieron dentro de la habitación. Entre ellos estaba Tsunade y Shizune.

- Sakura… de verdad despertaste – dijo la rubia perpleja por el asombro, al igual que la mayoría de los recién llegados, entre ellos los amigos de Sakura.

- ¡Despertaste, mi bella flor de cerezo!

Rock Lee se abalanzó sobre Sakura, pero esta ni le miró. Sus ojos estaban completamente enterrados en los de Sasuke. Un abismo sin fin. Una oscuridad delirante.

_Adiós, chicos… gracias por todo._

- Suéltame… – ordenó Sakura, dejando el ambiente en un incómodo silencio.

- Sakura…chan – Naruto nunca había quedado sin palabras en la boca, pero esto se salía de su realidad, ¿Dónde estaba esa chica que brillaba de alegría? ¿Quién era esa joven tan oscura?

- ¡Somos tus amigos, Sakura! ¡¿Acaso ya no nos recuerdas?! ¡¿SABES QUIÉN SOY?! – Ino explotó de una manera que dejó a todos helados. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible.

- Hm, ¿Debería?

Todo lo que aconteció luego fue demasiado veloz como para que el cerebro de Sakura pudiera apreciarlo. Como se enfocó tanto en su actuación de amnesia, ella irónicamente olvidó seguir controlando su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba convulsionando y perdiendo sangre desde sus ojos, nariz, boca y oídos. Lo único que agradeció en ese momento fue haber perdido por completo la audición y la vista, ya que no le que quedaban fuerzas para soportar el miedo y la tristeza en los ojos de sus amigos, sobre todo en Naruto, quien lloraba furiosamente mientras gritaba su nombre con agonía.

Le inyectaban morfina, de eso estaba segura. Sentía como manos iban y venían sobre su cuerpo, y como el sabor de la sangre inundaba su boca, y aun pese a todo eso, ella se quiso hacer una idea por última vez de esas personas. Abrió sus ojos y vio algo que jamás en la vida pensó ver. Ahí, justo frente a ella, uno al costado derecho y otro al izquierdo, yacían Sasuke y Naruto, ambos sujetando con fuerza sus manos mientras eran tironeados por los paramédicos para sacarlos de ahí. Ino se aferraba al marco de la puerta para que no la sacarán da la habitación, al igual que Lee y la mayoría de los chicos, pero no pudo divisar a Karin, ni a Shikamaru, tampoco visualizó a Gaara ni a Neji, pero de todas formas su vista no era la mejor, y quizás ellos seguían ahí sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero era ver a Sasuke y Naruto, principalmente al primero, llamándola (o eso creía ella, ya que no podía escucharlos y se basaba del movimiento de los labios de ambos), e invitándola a seguir con vida…

Algo cálido envolvió el pecho de Sakura y a la vez provocó que su corazón golpeara de manera inquieta su delicado cuerpo, como un martillo. Antes de perderlo todo y a todos, Sakura se dio el gusto de dejar de fingir y de olvidar todo lo pasado; sus padres, la novia de Sasuke, sus calificaciones, su intento de morir, y regresó a ser esa niña de trece años feliz e ignorante de la vida. Presionó la mano de ambos y sin omitir voz, ella susurró sus nombres, al igual que el de Ino, su mejor amiga.

-Gracias por todo…

Sakura no supo si ellos la escucharon, o si lo hizo Ino. No supo tampoco que pasó después de que sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se enmudecieron. Ignoraba por completo si en ese preciso momento había alguien más en la habitación o si estaba completamente sola. Podrían haber pasado ciento veintiún días y para ella todo se reduciría minutos, podrían pasar segundos y para ella todo se volverían años. Nada tenía coherencia, pero ya no importaba… nada importaba. Sakura sabía muchas cosas; sabía de arte y música, aprendía cocina y le encantaban los idiomas. No había nada que ella no pudiera entender con algo de tiempo, y muy pocas cosas eran las que ella no concebía; entre ellas estaba la computación, y era bastante burda con todo lo relacionado a la tecnología. No sabía de relaciones y el amor era un enigma para ella. No sabía elegir bien sus amistades y por eso sufría de traiciones y engaños. No comprendía como el ser humano podía ser tan trivial y mucho menos lograba entenderse a sí misma.

Sakura sabía ciertas cosas y desconocía otras tantas, pero ya no quedaba tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que el tiempo pasa y a veces se detiene…

Y en el segundo en que Naruto, Ino y los demás lloraban y gritaban por ella, el segundo en el que Sasuke temió lo peor, el corazón de Sakura Haruno se detuvo por completo.

La maquina resonó en un uniforme pitido y marcó su fin.

_Gracias por todo, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke-kun… Itachi-kun… perdóname… por favor, esta noche no iré a verte… Itachi…kun…_

_._

_._

* * *

**Primero:** NO ME DETESTEN por la falta de Itasaku :((( estoy justificada. Necesito que este capitulo terminara así, ya que en el próximo comienzo a narrar con Itachi *o* **Y si... Sakura murió.**

Naaa xD viva la tecnología moderna jajá es mi protagonista, ¿Cómo pueden creer que la gran fresa salvaje moriría como una vil mortal? Ya, enserio, serán dos capítulos de corta duración, pero no por eso menos intensos ;)

**Segundo:** ya lo dije arriba, pero esta situación no me enorgullece. ¡Me frustra demasiado! ¿Hay aquí algun chileno que me respalde? Chicos, de verdad que tengo que entrar en la U el próximo año, o esa es mi meta, y no saben lo mucho que cuesta en Chile estudiar. Háganse la idea de que un mes de la carrera de medicina sale aprox. 900 dólares D: y no, no exagero, de hecho, creo que hasta lo puse barato. De verdad.

**Tercero:** No prometo nada, pero el otro dudo mucho que esté listo en Octubre. Quiero avanzar en mi otro fic y estoy angustiada con mi impuntualidad.** ¡Después de noviembre volveré a mi actividad normal! ¡Eso si lo puedo prometer!**

**Cuarto:** sobre sus reviews *o* Jamás había tenido tantos en solo dos capítulos! :DDDD ¡Gracias chicos, enserio!

* Antu2309: si, bueno, es cierto que pasa en la vida real, y es tan difícil de sobrellevar en nuestra sociedad :/ Gracias por tu review :) lamento que este cap no haya tenido mucho Itasaku, pero no te angusties, ya el próximo cambia la cosa. Gracias, otra vez :D

* Daniiv96: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Me gusta que el tema del fic te haya atrapado je, je... y la verdad es que lo escribo con gusto. espero que este final no haya sido una decepción tampoco, en lo personal, esto también me atrapó a mi mientras lo hacia, ¿Muy crudo tal vez? El próximo capitulo full Itasaku, lo prometo :D

* Sora No Yuki Sabaku: Jajá xDD me reí mientras leí tu review jajá y eso de Yue-sama mmmm me gusta XDDD jaja gracias por el apoyo, de verdad :) ojala este cap te haya gustado, como dije mas arriba, aquí prácticamente no hice Itasaku, pero el próximo me voy con todo 3 ¡Hasta pronto!

* Dai-chan. Uzumaki: Woo, chica, ¡yo soy fan de tus fics! enserio, este último en el que trabajas es muy bueno (mirror, mirror) Trabajo con este fic con un lado mas personal que con los otros, me alegra que tengas un punto de vista similar al mio al respecto. lamento que esta cap no haya tenido Itasaku, pero ya el proximo me enfocaré más en Itachi y explicaré un misterio andante sobre él y Sakura. gracias por tu review! enserio! :D saludos para ti tambien!

* Guest1: ¡que mal! no me se tu nombre :( En cierta parte me alegra que mi fic te haya llegado al alma, enserio, es un tema delicado y trato de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que se me da. Sobre el final del fic es algo incierto todavía, no me decido si hacerlo feliz o trágico. Es complicado. Lamento la falta de Itasaku :( pero ya veras que en el siguiente me voy con todo on fire 1313 jaja adios, y gracias por pasarte por aqui!

* Guest2: ¿Las cuatro de la mañana? fuuu xD espero que no tuvieras muchas cosas que hacer al dia siguiente, me he puesto en la situación xd Que bueno que te haya gustado desde que leíste el summary :) valió la pena entonces :D gracias por tu review! te lo agradezco de corazón 3 gracias po el apoyo y el sacrificio jaja saludos!

* Guest3: otro sin nombre :'( bueno, ojala te encuentres aquí .. PD: eres quien preguntó la razón por la que Itachi quedó ciego. Bueno, la respuesta a eso se va a dar en el siguiente capitulo, al igual a otros misterios circulantes (¿Sakura e Itachi se conocían efectivamente de antes? ¿Dónde?) te recomiendo que sigas, los capitulos que siguen son interesantes o: Para la personalidad de ambos me baso lo mejor que puedo en el anime y manga, pero también es muy cierto que le pongo mi propio sello. El hecho de que Itachi esté ciego fue sacado de ahí, en todos mis fics evito salirme de los margenes de la realidad en los que fueron hechos :D me gusta así. ¡Gracias por tu review! de corazoncito 3

* Guest4: hola, ¿qué tal? :) gracias por tu review anterior, de veritas *o* perdóname la tardanza, pero mis motivos ya los aclaré :( Me alegra que te gusté la historia detrás de Sakura, yo creo que es lo mas representativo de la juventud actual, aunque lo cierto es que esta chica de verdad lo esta pasando mal... las cosas se pondrán incluso más complicadas y hirientes, asi que espero que puedas seguir por aquí para darme " el visto bueno" (expresión chilena para que me digas como voy xd) saludines :) ¡Gracias otra vez!

* Amy291000: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad me esfuerzo en escribir bien el fic. Para mi es elemental la narración al igual que una historia atraparte :) Ambos factores son fundamentales. Lamento mi demora, y aun mas lamento mi falta de Itasaku, pero ya en el proximo voy a invertir las reglas del juego y la cosa se pondrá aun mas dura. Gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero volver a saber de ti. Adiós!

* Nightmare: ufff esto de la amnesia es complicado, quizás incluso me voy a los extremos, pero me alegra que te haya gustado de todas maneras :D Para mi, este drama en el fic es algo nuevo, digo, los otros no son tan realistas como lo es este. gracias por leerlo! :D de verdad muuuuchas gracias, saluditos por allá 3

* Azhy: Ni te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy con todos tus reviews, de hecho, fueron precisamente toooooodos tus review los que me tienen escribiendo a las 2 de la mañana, pero que realmente ha valido al pena (gracias de antemano por leer "esta noche no podría ir peor, ¿cierto?") Si, ni te imaginas lo caótico que es tener mi edad, con decirte que algunas veces llego de clases a las 21.30 de la noche :( hoy precisamente fue así, pero tomé café y aquí estoy trabajando en el fic. Sientes como que debes cumplir, pero se te anteponen cosas, y mas cosas, y finalmente acabas en un circulo, prometiendote que escribirás, pero no es así u.u ¡Por ti por fin me decidí a actualizar! dame unas dos semanas y veré que hago con el otro. Gracias, muchaaaas gracias :D cuídate, alohaa!

.

Fuuuu me tardo mas con los reviews que con el fic en cuestión -.- Eso es todo por ahora chicos y chicas. Recuerden que estoy a un inbox de distancias, así que no me extrañen, ya que los mensajes me llegan al celular y de todas formas no me dejan en paz jaja cuídense mucho, espero de verdad saber de ustedes pronto y que ustedes sepan de mi. Cambio y fuera ;)

**.**

**.**

**Martes 8 de Octubre 2012**

**2:10 a.m**

**Oh Dios bendito, acompáñame a clases mañana, que yo sola no me la puedo zZZzzZzz**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Muy buenos días!... o tardes, más bien. Son las 6 y media de la tarde y recién me digno a despertar. Llegar a casa como a las siete de la mañana no te sirve para usar bien tu día sábado.

Como sea :) acá les dejo este capitulo más largo (como había prometido) y con un Itachi de narrador. Utilice a Sasuke para adelantar los hechos un poquito, pero como pronto se darán cuenta, **el espacio-tiempo calza con el del capitulo anterior. En otras palabras: este es un tiempo en vivo desde la perspectiva de Sakura (cap. 3), Sasuke, e Itachi por supuesto**. En lo personal, este me ha gustado mucho, uno puede sentir la desesperación en ciertas partes, al igual con que con Sakura antes. Y Naruto... aah, nunca me aburriré de él xd

Más palabrería mía al final de esto, y le recomiendo leerlo. Es sobre Sakura y ciertas explicaciones de este capitulo. Adiosín bombín D

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NO ME DEJES RECORDAR**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Me cuesta creer que vinieras por tu propia cuenta…

- Si lo dices de esa forma harás que me marche de inmediato.

- Hm, no seas así, Sasuke. Sabes que tu presencia nunca me ha molestado.

- Claro, y tú sabes que nunca me ha molestado tu compañía tampoco, Itachi.

Sasuke se adentró en la habitación de su hermano con las dos manos en los bolsillos y un pequeño paquete bajo el brazo, presionadolo contra su torso.

- Mamá me dijo que te trajera un trozo del pastel que hizo está mañana…

- ¿Por qué no ha venido ella contigo? – preguntó Itachi mientras se acomodaba en la cama y recibía de Sasuke el encargo de su madre.

- Vendrá más tarde, pero aprovechó que venía yo primero y me lo encomendó.

- Vale, gracias.

Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna mientras veía a Itachi comer. Le fastidiaba ver a su hermano mayor con esas odiosas vendas rodeándole la cabeza y cubriéndole los ojos, pero evitaba hacérselo notar para que no se sintiera tan incómodo al respecto.

Desde que la ceguera comenzó a afectarle a Itachi hacía ya dos años, Sasuke no dejaba de analizar cada detalle sobre la evolución en el tratamiento de su hermano. No había sido justo para nada, ya que Itachi solo fue víctima de los errores de otros. Su único drama fue estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento inoportuno.

Si solo esos idiotas no le hubiesen apuntado a los ojos con ese estúpido láser aquella noche, Itachi no estaría a punto de recibir un transparente ocular.

- Sasuke, hay algo que quiero preguntarte… – dijo Itachi cuando terminó de comer, tomando desprevenido a Sasuke, quien se giró de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Sasuke con su característica indiferencia mientras se acomodaba a los pies de la cama de Itachi.

- Hay una chica hospitalizada aquí, se llama Sakura… ¿Quién es ella para ti?

Eso definitivamente no lo había visto venir, ¿Cómo sabía Itachi de ella? ¿Por qué rayos le preguntaba algo así? ¿Acaso…? No, Sakura estaba inconsciente, no había forma de que ellos hubieran tenido algún tipo contacto, y de haberlo tenido alguna vez, habría sido hace años, cuando Itachi aún vivía en Konoha y estaba en la escuela.

- Hm, ¿Por qué sabes su nombre? – indagó el Uchiha menor mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba más a su hermano, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

- Solo respóndeme, Sasuke.

Itachi no se iba a ir con rodeos sobre el asunto de Sakura. La oportunidad se le había presentado a pedir de boca, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Sasuke tenía las respuestas que quería, pero de ahí a conseguirlas era otra historia.

Si tan solo Sasuke no fuera tan complicado… se le parecía en ese sentido.

- Ella está conmigo en clases desde que era niño. Creo habértela presentado alguna vez…

- Si, hace como cinco años atrás, la recuerdo un poco, pero eso no me dice nada. Te pregunté quién es ella para ti.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? ¿Cómo es que sabes de Sakura? ¿La conoces siquiera?

- Hm, respóndeme.

Sasuke desordenó su cabello y se maldijo por dentro. Estos últimos días había escuchado el nombre de Sakura más veces de las que podía tolerar, así fuera por Naruto y sus compañeros de clases como por su madre e incluso su padre en casa. Lo tenían harto.

Y ahora resultaba que Itachi, a quien menos se imaginó, preguntaba por ella. Lo que de verdad le estaba molestando a Sasuke en esos momentos era el hecho de que su hermano ocultara algo sobre ella, pero era imposible que ellos hubieran cruzado un simple saludo, ¿verdad? Agh, detestaba que lo tratarás como un idiota y le ocultaran cosas.

- Sakura es… ella… - Sasuke se trabó con sus propias palabras, sentía la mirada de Itachi sobre él, pese a saber perfectamente que su hermano no podía verle, ¿Qué estaba esperando oír?

- Te escucho, Sasuke – dijo Itachi con serenidad. Por primera vez en años, Itachi volvió a sentir que hablaba con un Sasuke inquieto, dudoso. No lo había tomado tan desprevenido jamás.

- Hm, Sakura no es nadie.

- … ¿Nadie?

Algo perturbó inmensamente a Itachi al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, ¿Qué ella no era nadie? ¿_Nada? _No sabía de dónde provenía esa molestia dentro de él, pero definitivamente Sasuke le estaba mintiendo, y él no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerle, y mucho menos para hacerle creer que lo hacía.

- No juegues conmigo, Sasuke – dijo Itachi seriamente, pero sin salirse de casillas - ¿Quién es Sakura Haruno?

- No sé qué mierda intentas, Itachi, pero no me jodas. Ella no es nadie, ya te lo dije.

- Para ti no es nadie, pero estoy seguro que cualquier otro me respondería otra cosa – insistió el moreno más intensamente - Naruto por ejemplo…

- Pues pregúntale a él.

Sasuke dio por terminada su conversación después de eso, por lo que no vio necesidad de quedarse más tiempo junto a Itachi. Él tan solo quería despedirse de Itachi antes de la operación que estaba próxima a iniciar, pero todos sus ánimos se habían ido bajo tierra. Se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso a tomar el pomo para retirarse, pero fue justo entonces que las palabras de su hermano lo detuvieron.

- Me preguntaste si yo la conocía, Sasuke – dijo Itachi calmadamente, atento a las acciones de su hermano menor –… sí, yo ya conocí a Sakura, tres veces de hecho.

Sasuke giró el cuello y miró a su hermano por sobre el hombro, con las cejas juntas y con una mirada que claramente rechazaba lo que oía, ¿No iba enserio, o sí? Sakura estaba inconsciente.

- Ella está en coma, Itachi.

- Y aún así, Sasuke. Te he dicho que conocí a Sakura, creerme va a ser cosa tuya.

- ¡¿Qué mierda juegas Itachi?! – gruñó Sasuke notablemente molesto - ¿Es por eso que me preguntabas por ella? Métetelo en la cabeza, hermano… ella no ha despertado en varios días, ¿Cómo vas a conocerla?

- ¿Cómo sabes que no ha despertado? – preguntó Itachi mientras giraba su rostro hacia donde estaba la ventana y recibía algunos rayos de sol.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Sakura es…

Sasuke cortó la frase cuando comprendió lo que su hermano intentaba, y maldita sea, había caído en su trampa.

- ¿Qué es ella, Sasuke? – Preguntó una vez más Itachi, conocedor de que Sasuke ya había comprendido lo que hacía - ¿Quién es Sakura Haruno para ti?

- Hm, Sakura es… ella es mi mejor amiga, ¿Feliz?

- Si, y mucho.

Sasuke bufó y se acercó nuevamente a Itachi, esta conversación recién estaba comenzando entre los dos, pero justo en el momento en que iba a tomar asiento junto a él, un alboroto al otro lado de la puerta de entrada lo distrajo tanto a él como a Itachi de lo que hacían.

- ¿Pero qué diablos…?

- ¡Holi!

Naruto abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y con una sonrisa radiante se introdujo en la habitación, dejando pasmados a los dos Uchiha, quienes no se esperaban semejante interrupción. Sasuke suspiró agobiado y se sentó junto a su hermano sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio, e Itachi puso una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios mientras dirigía su rostro hacia donde nacía el ruido, en otras palabras, Naruto.

- Hola, Naruto – dijo Itachi con un aire de burla, girando la cabeza hacia Sasuke, quien hacía muecas de molestia con las cejas, aunque por supuesto, él no podía apreciarlo.

- ¿Qué tal todo Itachi? – dijo Naruto sin tomar en cuenta las malas vibras que enviaba Sasuke a su persona - ¿Listo para ir al pabellón?

- Hm, Naruto idiota…

- ¿Qué dijiste, Teme? – Naruto había decidido ir a ver al hermano de su mejor amigo, quien por cierto le caía de maravilla, antes de que entrara en la sala de operaciones, pero todas sus buenas intenciones se veían afectadas por la presencia de Sasuke, quien en ese mismo instante quería matar al rubio por su imprudencia y atrevimiento, ¿Cómo es que lo decía tan directamente?

- Hm, olvídalo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Te molesta compartir a Itachi conmigo un rato? Je, je

- No me provoques Naruto – amenazó Sasuke mientras se acercaba al rubio con aires de peligro – Mi fuente de paciencia está en niveles bajos…

- Basta los dos – intervino Itachi con la voz neutral. Lejos de molestarle, la escena le causaba gracia, pero si no quería que esos dos entraran en una bronca era mejor detenerlos de inmediato - ¿Cómo te va, Naruto?

- De maravillas… Bueno, casi… dime, Itachi, ¿Está todo listo para tu operación' ttebayo?

Itachi pudo detectar que Naruto quiso decir otra cosa, pero algo lo detuvo, y muy profundamente dudaba que se tratara de Sasuke, ¿Acaso se refería a Sakura? Algo le decía que si, más no era el momento para indagar en algo, y no es que fuera por cosa suya, sino más bien por Sasuke. Conociendo a su pequeño hermano, de seguro eso no terminaba bien.

- Si – respondió el mayor con naturalidad – no es algo que me tenga preocupado realmente. No es una operación de gravedad.

- Ya veo, eso me alegra – dijo Naruto con una alegría renovada. Al igual que Sasuke, el rubio se acercó al Itachi y se sentó a los pies de la cama, mirando al otro lado de la ventana – Linda vista, ¿eh?

- ¡Naruto gran imbécil!

- ¡¿Qué…?!... oh… ¡Mierda! ¡Lo lamento, Itachi! Je, je… se me fue, ¡No, Teme! ¡No me golpees!

La idiotez de Naruto sacó de casillas a Sasuke, quien no pudo evitar descargar toda su rabia contenida y frustración contra su amigo. Lo cierto era que Sasuke era una bomba de tiempo, y el pequeño y desubicado comentario de Naruto fue la chispa que lo hizo explotar.

Sasuke estaba mal… estaba cansado, harto, ansioso… nervioso.

Y no, no era la operación de Itachi, era algo más, algo le decía que ese día iba a ser interminable, difícil quizás, pero por sobre todo largo. No iba a dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de sus desinflados estados de ánimo, por eso tal vez aprovechaba esa situación para estabilizarse.

No era Itachi, maldita sea, era Sakura, y él lo sabía. Era el hecho de que ella no despertara, el hecho de que cada día desde ese fatídico momento en que ingresó a urgencias él no pudiera dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, en no haber podido hacer nada y seguir siendo uno más al margen de la situación, un simple espectador.

Era, por sobre todo, ser el único verdadero conocedor de lo que le había ocurrido a la pelirrosa y no poder decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto o a su hermano.

Era saber… bah, que mas daba saber o no saber en realidad. Sasuke pudo haberla salvado en su momento, ¿Podía realmente? Quizás, ya no lo sabía, era demasiado tarde…

Sakura intentó matarse, y él lo sabía… lo supo de inmediato.

… Y no hizo nada más que verla partir.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡Me vas a dejar hospitalizado también' ttebayo! – chilló Naruto, haciendo que el agitado moreno se detuviera.

- Sasuke…

- Tenemos que irnos ya, Naruto…

Itachi se había puesto de pie dispuesto a detener a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero el rubio logró pararlo después de gritar. El pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba mientras leves jadeos escapaban de sus labios, al igual que le ocurría a Naruto, quien estaba demasiado impresionado por ese arrebato de furia en el Uchiha menor.

En ese mismo instante Itachi y Naruto comprendieron que a Sasuke algo extraño le ocurría…

- Si quieres puedo dejarte a solas con Itachi – comentó Naruto un poco más clamado, atento a cualquier acción de Sasuke - … estaré abajo con los demás, ya sabes, para ir a visitar a Saku…

- Cállate Naruto, no lo digas…

- pero teme…

- ¡Que te calles, por la mierda!

Un incomodo silencio envolvió a los tres tras las exigencias de Sasuke. Itachi regresó a su cama sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro y Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo, quien tenía oculta su mirada tras el flequillo negro que caía en sus ojos.

- Mamá debe estar por llegar, Itachi. Le llamaré y le diré que ya estuve contigo… nos vemos luego.

- Hm, está bien – contestó el moreno con esa serenidad que lo destacaba – Nos vemos.

- Vámonos entonces, Dobe.

- Si… - Naruto miró a Sasuke por un segundo y luego miró a Itachi. Él sabía que no podía verle, pero eso no quitaba la intensidad con la que se sentía observado por Itachi, ese hombre era especial - ¡Buena suerte' ttebayo! Vendré a verte después de la operación, Itachi.

- Bien, te espero entonces, Naruto.

Sasuke le dio la espalda a su hermano y abrió la puerta, esperando que fuera el rubio el primero en salir. Una vez que Naruto estuvo fuera y él tuvo las intenciones de seguirle, la voz de Itachi lo retuvo, al igual que antes.

- Lo que te dije de ella iba enserio, Sasuke.

- ¿Qué…?

Con la mano apoyada en el pomo, Sasuke miró por sobre su hombro a Itachi, quien estaba sentado calmadamente en la cama, con el rostro vuelto hacia él. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes de ser interrumpidos por Naruto y no puso evitar mirarlo reprobatoriamente por el comentario de mal gusto, pero de pronto sintió como si esas palabras no fueran parte de un juego, Itachi no solía bromear de todas maneras, entonces… ¿Itachi y Sakura efectivamente se conocían? ¿Tres veces?

- Itachi, tú…

- Sakura esta despierta, Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, importándole un carajo lo estupefacto que se podía ver, y se quedó así hasta que sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su brazo, poniéndolo en alerta.

- Nee, Teme, ¿Qué no nos íbamos ya?

- Hm, si… adelántate Naruto, ya te alcanzo.

- Apresúrate' ttebayo.

- Solo vete, Dobe. No me tardo…

Naruto detectó que Sasuke necesitaba decirle algo a Itachi antes de irse, por lo que le dio la oportunidad y lo esperó al final del pasillo, justo donde estaba la puerta al ascensor.

Sasuke no entró a la habitación y desde la puerta observó a Itachi, quien a su vez lo "miraba" a él.

- Ella está… ¿está viva?

- Si.

Sasuke sintió como si un gran peso se le hubiese sido quitado de encima, e incluso por un momento sintió ganas de sonreír, más se abstuvo de hacerlo.

- Pero ya no es la Sakura que conoces, Sasuke – continuó Itachi – ella, esa chica que recuerdas… ya no existe.

- … ¿De qué hablas Itachi?

- Debes irte, Sasuke, Naruto te está esperando – se limitó a contestar Itachi.

- No moveré un pie sin que me expliques a que te refieres, hermano.

Desde lejos, Ambos Uchiha pudieron oír como la voz de Naruto exigía la presencia de Sasuke, más el nombrado parecía no interesado en escucharle.

- Te lo explicaré, pero no ahora…

- ¡Itachi!

- Sasuke… solo dime una cosa. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de salvarla, ¿Lo harías?

El corazón de Sasuke golpeó dolorosamente contra pecho ante la pregunta de su hermano, ¿Acaso el sabía lo que ocurrió esa noche? ¿Sabía de la llamada de Sakura poco antes de que ella intentara…? No, no podía ser, ¿O sí? ¡Mierda!

- Hm, debo irme Itachi.

- Supuse que responderías eso…

Otro grito de Naruto hizo presencia, pero esta vez Sasuke no lo dejo pasar por alto. Con una seña de manos le indicó al rubio que ya iba, y antes de salir miró por última vez a su hermano, quien jamás cambió la serenidad de sus facciones.

- Algo me ocultas, hermano, y es sobre ella – dijo Sasuke con la voz pausada y ronca.

- Te lo diré todo, Sasuke, pero no hoy… no ahora.

- Hm, sabía que me dirías eso.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo una última cosa a su hermano mayor.

- Itachi…

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

- Respóndeme… ¿Quién es Sakura para ti?

Sasuke cerró la puerta después de comprender que su pregunta no tendría respuesta, o no por el momento, como le había dicho Itachi. Sentía que su hermano guardaba un secreto mayor sobre la pelirrosa, pero no podía exigirle nada sin tener que revelar sus propias verdades sobre la joven de ojos jade, y mentalmente no estaba preparado para decir la oscura verdad de esa noche en la que su amiga intentó acabar con su vida. No quería afrontarlo todavía.

Sasuke alcanzó a Naruto y ambos bajaron hasta la primera planta, lugar donde el resto de los amigos de Sakura esperaban por ellos para entrar a visitar a la pelirrosa.

- ¿De qué tanto hablaban tu e Itachi, teme? – preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba en medio del grupo rumbo a la habitación de Sakura.

- No te interesa.

- Me interesa – respondió audazmente el rubio, consiguiendo la mirada del moreno.

- Hm, pues Itachi me hizo una pregunta, pero no le contesté lo que quería… me dijo que tú eras más capaz de responderla que yo y eso me molestó. Nada más.

- ¿Qué te preguntó' ttebayo?

- Naruto… - Sasuke miró al rubio severamente, analizando si preguntarle lo mismo que a Itachi o dejarlo pasar – Dime… ¿Quién es Sakura para ti?

- ¡Eso es sencillo, Teme! – chilló Naruto con emoción y los ojos brillantes, radiantes de alegría por el recuerdo de la pelirrosa - ¡Sakura-chan es _todo_!

-… _todo._

Sasuke valoró que en efecto su respuesta comparada con la de Naruto era mediocre, y que lo que su hiperactivo amigo había respondido era lo que su hermano quería oír. Ahora lo comprendía.

- Sakura-chan es… ella es, mph, ¿Cómo te lo explico? – habló Naruto, siendo escuchado por el resto del grupo, quienes esperaban a que los padres de la pelirrosa salieran de la habitación para poder ingresar – Ella es la luz, ¿Sabes? El sol alegre y la luna brillante… también ella es como la personificación de la primavera, llena de colores, de vida… de esperanza. Nadie podría vivir solamente en invierno, verano u otoño… todos necesitamos la primavera' ttebayo ¡Por eso Sakura-chan lo es todo!

Cada uno de los presentes felicitó a Naruto por sus palabras, excepto Sasuke, quien no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. Sakura era el motivo por el cual toda esa gente esperaba afuera de la habitación de un hospital solo para verla, la razón por la cual cientos de lágrimas eran derramadas en su nombre, la razón por la cual él no podía continuar su vida normalmente.

Sakura era su amiga, y en vida le dio todo lo que él jamás pensó en otorgar a otra persona. Fue paciente, amable y ruidosa. Fue su molestia constante durante años. Fue quien le amó en secreto y se le declaró cuando él consiguió novia.

Fue la chica hecha pedazos que sonreía para ocultar una vida deprimente, quien una madrugada lo llamó para decirle adiós y recordarle que lo amaba…

Fue la chica que se cansó de pelear en una vida ingrata y que ahora estaba conectada a tubos para mantenerse con vida, ajena a todo ese mundo.

Sakura Haruno significó todo.

_Todo…_

Y él no hizo nada por mantenerla viva. Él la dejo morir.

- Buenas tardes. Los señores Haruno ya se retiraron, pueden acceder a la habitación durante veinte minutos, jóvenes.

- Muchas gracias. Vamos chicos…

Ino siguió de cerca a la enfermera que les permitió el paso a la habitación de Sakura, riñendo a Naruto por meter tanto ruido y guiando al resto del grupo, dejando a Sasuke al último, quien ya había recuperado la compostura.

Naruto fue el primero entrar, creando un gran alboroto y consiguiendo una reprimenda de la enfermera y otra por parte de Ino posteriormente. Sasuke miró a Sakura en su cama y vio la paz de su rostro, aunque se notaba algo cansado y decaído. Si Itachi no mentía, ella estuvo con su hermano durante alguno de esos días, despierta… ¿Era verdad? ¿Sakura estaba consiente?

La miró fijamente y no pudo dejar de recordar a su hermano y sus palabras…

"_Itachi… ¿Quién es Sakura para ti? ¿Acaso tú...?"_

Naruto había comenzado a discutir con Kiba sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, y cuando les puso atención a esos dos y levantó la vista del suelo, sus ojos negros chocaron con el verde brillante de los ojos de ella.

Sakura estaba viva.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este aparato? – preguntó Karin, despabilando a Sasuke de su repentino ensimismamiento.

- Nunca había pasado… ¿Sakura-san? – habló Hinata preocupada.

- Su cara está muy roja… oye, frentona, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sakura?

No supo cómo, pero Sasuke perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Todo fue demasiado fugaz y él estaba sumamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Gente iba y venía, las palabras se volvieron gritos y la Sakura que recordaba desapareció, así como Itachi había dicho.

"_Ya no es la Sakura que recuerdas, Sasuke… ella, esa chica, ya no existe"_

- ¡Oh por Dios, Sakura!

- ¡Alguien haga algo!

"_Yo conocí a Sakura, tres veces de hecho… Sakura, está despierta, Sasuke"_

-… Sakura…

- Despertó.

"_¿Quién es Sakura…?"_

* * *

Itachi escuchó a su hermano salir con los pies pesados, como si de una sombra se tratase. Sabía que no había sido prudente al confesarle a Sasuke de que la pequeña pelirrosa había recuperado la conciencia, quizás fue incluso un poco cruel, pero Itachi lo consideró significativo en ese momento, ya que después de todo no desconfiaba de la madurez de Sasuke para esta clase de situaciones, mas, ¿Era madurez lo que necesitaba su hermano para enfrentar semejante verdad? Quizás sería más sencillo si Sasuke no fuera tan escéptico.

Se reacomodó en la cama y giró el rostro hacia la ventana, de la cual se filtraban efímeros rayos de luz que calentaban su cara. Se reprendía a sí mismo por distraerse en demasía, era un poco desalentador no poder enfocarse en sus propios pensamientos sin evocar a Sakura en su mente. Sin percatarse, Itachi comenzó a añorar la vista que había perdido; añoró las imágenes, los rostros, los colores. Extrañó a Sakura.

Llevaba toda la mañana preguntándose por ella, quien era ella y que sentía verdaderamente por aquella niña de presencia vivaz y sincera. ¿Podía ser que aquella Sakura se relacionaba con esa niña que conoció apenas ingresó al hospital? Esa chica triste y con sonrisa forzada, ¿Tenía alguna relación con Sakura Haruno?

Itachi frunció el ceño mientras hacía memoria de la semana en la que había ingresado al hospital, esos días en los que su vista casi se iba por completo. Él llegó debido a las buenas recomendaciones que había recibido de Tsunade Senju, la doctora capaz de todo, y también porque no confiaba en otro lugar más que en Konoha para llevar a cabo semejantes tratamientos.

Y fue entonces que la conoció.

Su madre conversaba junto a su padre en la sala de espera sobre los últimos detalles de la estadía de Itachi en el hospital, mientras él observaba como un pequeño niño de no más de dos años hacía un berrinche a una de las enfermeras de turno. Todo estaba distorsionado y su campo visual se reducía a lo que tenía por delante, como un círculo negro que se iba recogiendo cada vez más, y era realmente molesto para él. Se puso de pie con la excusa de dirigirse al baño, negando la ayuda que le habían ofrecido sus padres, y de esta forma se puso a dar rumbos por los pasillos del hospital. No se dirigía a ningún lado en especifico, pero lo cierto era que si encontraba alguna salida al exterior no iba a pensarlo dos veces para tomarla. Después de deambular por cerca de tres minutos, evitando toparse con enfermeras melosas y niños corriendo, Itachi logró encontrarse en lo que parecía ser el jardín central del sanatorio, y una vez fuera se dispuso a fumar. No necesitaba ver para saber los que hacía, ya que el movimiento mecánico de llevarse el cigarro a los labios y encenderlo era algo ya adquirido en su memoria. Un estruendo se escuchó de la nada, tomando completamente desprevenido al moreno, provocando que soltara el encendedor y esté callera al suelo.

- _Mierda… - _dijo cuando oyó el sonido del plástico golpeando el suelo. No quería arrodillarse en el suelo en busca del objeto, pero si no lo hacía no iba a poder encontrarlo nunca debido a su ceguera. Suspiró con vehemencia y se dispuso a agacharse, más se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo.

- _No te preocupes, yo lo hago…_

_- ¿…Quién?_

Itachi se sintió un poco perplejo por no haber sentido su presencia, ni siquiera la escuchó acercarse. Con la vista empeorada él pudo distinguir a la chica que le había hablado, más era un esfuerzo mediocre. Diferenció su estatura – le llegaba por debajo del mentón – y el rostro bien empalidecido con las mejillas levemente rosadas, al igual que su cabello… más sus ojos no pudo verlos nítidamente.

La chica encendió el mechero e Itachi se acercó para poder encender el cigarro, dando una ávida inhalada del mismo.

- _El ruido… - _habló ella con la voz ronca y baja, con algo que Itachi pudo diferenciar como timidez – _ese ruido se genera cuando alguien va a utilizar la sala de rayos x. Es algo así como una alarma…_

_- Así que eso era… vale, gracias – _dijo el moreno mientras recibía el encendedor y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

- _De nada, adiós…_

Itachi no supo por qué, pero sintió como si ella hubiera querido aplazar más esa efímera conversación. Apreció que la presencia de la chica comenzaba a alejarse, pero no por completo, aún la sentía cerca. Poniendo un poco de esfuerzo, Itachi forzó la vista, pese a las múltiples veces que se lo habían prohibido, y analizó el lugar. Había muchos árboles floreciendo debido a la llegada de la primavera y el viento también abundaba, llevándose varias hojas consigo. Distinguió a la chica a unos pocos metros de distancia, o más bien distinguió su cabello, e intuyó que leía algo. Se encaminó hasta ella sin la más mínima razón del por qué, pero no le importó. Cuando estuvo frente a ella consiguió que le mirara, más su rostro seguía siendo un completo enigma para él. No podía verla bien.

- _¿Estudias? – _preguntó el moreno calmadamente. Quería hacer conversación con alguien y esa chica había logrado captar su atención.

- _Mm, no… en realidad estoy dibujando. ¿Tienes otro de esos?_

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Un cigarro… ¿Tendrás alguno más?_

_- Hm, ¿Fumas?_

_- Si. Lo míos ya se acabaron, pero no tengo dinero aquí para comprar otra cajetilla._

Itachi le tendió la caja y ella delicadamente sacó uno de los cigarros, y nuevamente el moreno sintió que estaba en presencia de una simple brisa. Era demasiado silenciosa con sus movimientos y su presencia casi le parecía difusa.

- _¿Visitas a alguien? – _preguntó la joven mientras le hacía un espacio a Itachi, quien se había sentado a su lado a una distancia prudente.

_- Hm, no. Es a mí a quien deben operar._

Itachi sintió como la chica se había exaltado y como posaba su mirada en él, pero él seguía firme en mantener los ojos cerrados. Él no solía hablar con nadie sobre algún tema intimo, mucho menos con extraños, pero no le costó en lo más mínimo abrirse con ella. Sin duda era como el viento; serena, silenciosa y fugaz. Alguien pasajero en su vida.

- _¿Es muy grave? – _preguntó después de un intenso silencio, que para ninguno de los dos resultó incomodo.

- _No lo creo… es solo algo a la vista._

_- ¿Un tipo de tratamiento para corregir una enfermedad con láser?_

_- No, un trasplante ocular._

_- Suena doloroso. No me gustaría perder la vista, ¿Qué tal vas con eso?_

_- Casi no puedo verte… pero tu cabello es inconfundible. Es lo único que puedo ver nítidamente._

_- A mi no me gusta… no es normal – _dijo la chica con algo de desprecio, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Itachi.

- _Pues a mí me agrada._

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras disfrutaban de la brisa. La chica le habló a Itachi de trivialidades; así como ciertos programas televisivos y como estaba la educación hoy en día, pero no llegaron a profundizar mucho más sobre ellos mismos. Itachi de vez en cuando le hacía algunas preguntas personales, como sus gustos, pero siempre detectaba lo mismo.

Esa chica usaba una máscara para ocultar lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Era la esencia innata en ella, su timbre de voz, la forma en que sus palabras se iban apagando lentamente hasta volverse nada. Era todo en ella lo que provocaba en Itachi un cierto sentimiento de necesidad, de protección.

Una llamada a su celular le indicó al moreno que debía ir de regreso donde sus padres, por lo que apago el tercer cigarro que había estado fumando – al igual que la chica – y se puso de pie, estirando el cuerpo y suspirando pesadamente. Pensó en ayudar a poner de pie a su acompañante, pero antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba a su lado.

- _¿Ya te vas? – _preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

- _Hm, si. Me esperan dentro. Será hasta una próxima vez, quizás._

_- Si… quizás._

Fue entonces que Itachi cayó en cuenta de que en esa media hora él no le había preguntado el nombre a la chica, y se sintió un poco avergonzado debido a eso.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

Ella ya tenía todos sus cuadernos entre los brazos y se disponía a marcharse, pero la voz de Itachi la detuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

_- ¿Para qué deseas saberlo si no vas a recordarme?_

_- ¿Quién dijo que iba a olvidarte?_

_- Lo sé… siempre ocurre_ – respondió la chica mas para sí misma que para Itachi, quien igualmente la escuchó.

Itachi iba a pedirle nuevamente su nombre, pero una segunda llamada provocó que se distrajera. Cortó la llamada y le habló otra vez a la chica, pero ella ya no estaba cerca. Así como el viento había llegado y así mismo también se marchó.

Logró distinguirla a bastante distancia de él, y con una desconocida confianza le preguntó cómo se llamaba entre gritos, obteniendo como respuesta un simple gesto: Ella apuntó un lugar. Por inercia él observó en ese sentido, pero solo vio árboles y matorrales de flores, quedando con la misma incógnita de antes, pero con la diferencia de que ya no tenía a quien preguntarle nada más.

Ella ya no estaba en su campo de visión, se había ido.

Itachi recreó esa escena en su mente antes de quedarse dormido, un tanto turbado por el hecho de operación a la que debía someterse próximamente y la relación de estas dos chicas que eran un completo misterio para él.

No descansó mucho ya que su madre y los médicos entraron a los pocos minutos, media hora a lo más, indicándole que ya estaban prontos a comenzar. Su padre llegó poco después y le preguntó por Sasuke, más Itachi no contestó en donde se podía encontrar ya que lo ignoraba. Tenía la leve idea de donde podía estar, pero no era más que una suposición. Con su hermanito nada era predecible si estaba con Naruto.

En unos quince minutos ya tenían todo preparado y lo trasladaban al quirófano en una silla de ruedas pesé a su gusto. Odiaba que lo trataran como a un necesitado tomando en cuenta que él tenía fallos en los ojos, no en los pies. Llegaron sin mucho preámbulo, con los constantes sollozos de Mikoto debido a su preocupación y los suspiros de su padre, deseoso que todo saliera sin ninguna novedad.

Saludó a Tsunade quien al parecer estaba de buen humor y también al resto del equipo que iba a trabajar con ella. Se despidió de sus padres e ingresó de una vez por todas a la sala de operaciones, ansioso de acabar con aquello luego y de la mejor manera.

Uno de los enfermeros estaba haciéndole platica mientras lo trasladaba por el pasillo hasta la gran puesta azul cielo que conectaba con su destino, pero de repente todo el pasillo se volvió un completo caos, y entre alguna de las voces, Itachi diferenció la de Tsunade, quien ya no parecía calmada, sino estresada, asustada. Sus órdenes eran fuertes, rápidas y se notaban ansiosas, ¿Qué ocurría? Itachi oía como la gente pasaba velozmente a su lado, con las enfermeras pidiendo una seria de medicamentos y compuestos cuyos nombres no lograba retener debido a la angustia. Sin saber una razón válida para su naciente preocupación, Itachi invocó a la pequeña Sakura en su mente de inmediato.

Algo en su pecho rogaba que no se tratara de ella.

- ¡El corazón se detuvo! ¡Preparen la máquina de resurrección!

- ¡Llévenla a la sala 3-B, está vacía! ¡Rápido! ¡¿Qué esperan?! – gritó Tsunade con su potente voz, consiguiendo atención de inmediato.

Itachi algo escuchó decir al enfermero encargado de él, y de improvisó notó que estaban poniéndose en movimiento también.

- Lady Tsunade tardará unos minutos, Itachi-san – le habló el enfermero con calma, cambiando el tono con jovial con el que le había hablado antes - … detesto cuando son chicas jóvenes…

- Detente.

El enfermero de detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó al moreno, mirándolo confuso.

Itachi sintió un vuelo en el corazón cuando escuchó lo último. No quería pensarlo, pero desde esa mañana había tenido el presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir, ¿Acaso era este el momento?

El ir y venir de los doctores no se detenía, e Itachi solo esperaba alguna señal o indicio que le confirmara de que esa chica que había mencionado el enfermero no fuera Sakura, su cerezo.

-¡No reacciona! ¡Traigan sustrato de adrenalina, la inyectaremos!

-¡Si doctor! ¡De inmediato!

Itachi intentaba buscar algo que le fuera de utilidad, pero estaba comenzando a marearse y la persona a su lado no dejaba de decirle que debían continuar, colmando su paciencia.

-… Hubieras visto como quedó la habitación… había sangre por doquier…

- Me imagino. Y esos pobre chicos que lo vieron… pobrecitos. Si supieras como lloraban y gritaban sus amigos…

_¿Amigos? ¿Sasuke, Naruto…? ¡No! ¡No!_

Itachi comenzó a sentir presión en sus sienes y también como el oxigeno escaseaba en sus pulmones. Era agobiante… ¿No podía ser ella, o si? ¡¿O si?!

-Joven Itachi, avancemos hasta la habitación… ahí esperemos a que llegue lady Tsunade…

- Dime… - el Uchiha necesitó una gran concentración para hablarle al enfermero, quien se enfocó de inmediato en él. Estaban justo enfrente de la puerta donde iban a operar a Itachi – Dime, por favor… esa chica, ¿Pudiste verla?

-… si, joven. La trasladaban en una camilla que pasó justo a nuestro lado…

_Estuvo a mi lado… ¿Sakura? No, tu no podrías ser, cerezo… no tu… por favor…_

- Esa chica… ¿sabes quién era?

- Es la ahijada de Lady Tsunade. Lleva hospitalizada por más de una semana y ahora la trasladan a urgencias. Es todo lo que puedo informarle joven Itachi…

- ¡Espera! Una última cosa, por favor… ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso ella tiene el cabello… rosa?

- Si.

Itachi no dijo nada más y se limitó a mover la cabeza después de escuchar la respuesta del enfermero. Durante toda su vida él se había dedicado a seguir pautas, a conseguir todo lo que la gente esperaba de él. A ser eficiente, trabajador, a ser _perfecto… _Más él nunca se consideró como tal. Desconfiaba de la gente, detestaba asistir a reuniones sociales a las que su padre le pedía presentarse debido a la hipócrita gente que rondaba esos lugares. Odiaba que la gente lo mirara como un "imposible" y odiaba aun más a los marcaban sus virtudes. Él sabía mejor que nadie que no era perfecto, que cometía errores. Nunca en su vida había logrado amar a nadie por las mismas razones, y tampoco logró tener la cantidad de amigos con las que soñó.

Vivió usando una máscara para ver felices a otros mientras él se pudría por debajo, pero a él eso ya no le importaba. No conocía otra vida, así que, ¿Por qué debía importar?

Perder la vista fue molesto, si, pero no fue el fin del mundo. Tampoco el hecho de vivir miserablemente de la sonrisa de otros le afectaba, y mucho menos el hecho de carecer de sueños o anhelos entonces, ¿Por qué su pecho golpeaba tan fuerte ahora? ¿Por qué sentía ese miedo y frustración? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¡¿Por qué precisamente ahora que había encontrado a alguien que le diera sentido a su vida debía perderla?!

Una gota cayó sobre su mano y él se la llevo a los labios para probar lo salada que estaba. Caían sin parar más gotas por su rostro, una tras otra, hasta formar silenciosos ríos por sus mejillas. Quiso gritar, levantarse y correr donde la pelirrosa yacía. Quería abrazarla y susurrarle que él estaba ahí, que siempre lo ha estado para ella y que siempre lo estaría si ella despertaba y se lo pedía en ese preciso instante… sin tan solo ella…

- Sakura…

Una leve brisa se filtró por la ventaba y enfrió sus húmedas mejillas. Si el enfermero o alguien más lo vieron llorar no le afectaba. Nada le importaba ahora.

Su pecho le dolía y su garganta guardaba un nudo difícil de tragar. Era un dolor que nunca antes había sobrellevado, y no quería ni siquiera imaginar si su pelirrosa no lograba despertar.

La brisa le golpeó la cara con suavidad y en silencio. Lo envolvió en la nostalgia y limpio sus lágrimas, e Itachi añoró el leve rose de los labios de Sakura sobre sus propios labios.

Esa brisa tenía sabor a despedida.

Como antaño, Itachi comparó a Sakura con el viento. Suave y tranquilizador, alegre y travieso, fiero e imprudente. Sakura era impredecible y también se dejaba llevar con facilidad… como una simple corriente de aire. Ella tocaba su rostro de la misma manera que una brisa rozaba su piel.

El viento era fugaz a veces, y en otras parecía no acabar. Sube, baja, va de un lado en otro, nunca para… el viento así como viene, también se va.

Así como Sakura llegó a su vida, también se podía alejar.

El problema era si ella no decidía regresar…

- ¡Sakura!

* * *

**.**

**.**

¿Qué tal? ¿Es demasiado confuso? Jamás había intentado esto antes, lo de meter tantos puntos de vista de la misma escena, y en esto me refiero a la escena en que Sasuke y Sakura están en la misma sala del hospital. Tuve que usar los diálogos clave de Karin, Hinata e Ino del capitulo anterior para no aumentar la confusión.

Como espero hayan notado, en la última parte conecté lo que pasó en el ultimo capitulo desde la visión de Itachi, y en esos momentos Sakura era llevada a la sala de emergencias para realizar la resurrección con esas tediosas maquinitas que envian choques elétricos. **Nada esta asegurado con ella aún.**

Sobre sus reviews ahora:

**Dai-chan Uzumaki**: gracias por seguir leyendo el fic :) de verdad lo aprecio. ¿Llorando en la esquina? jajá xd pude recrear la escena, pero tranquila, Sakura no la he sacado de juego aún. De hecho, en la última parte están tratando de salvarle la vida, y aquí entre nos, no pienso dejarla partir así nada más. Ella aún tiene mucho que contar y recordar. Mencionaste mirror, mirror, y yo creo que deberías continuarlo. Recuerdo que tenias bastantes seguidores y gente interesada, a mi entre ellos. Pienso que deberías tomarte un tiempo, analizar como evolucionará la historia y de ahí en adelante seguir ;) te lo digo porque es lo que estoy intentando con mi otro fic. Esta situación es complicada y la comprendo. ¡Gracias nuevamente! Cuídate y hasta el próximo :) PD: Si, Sakura tiene algo al corazón.

**Azhy:** ¡Esta vez me apresuré en el capitulo para que no me tomaras desprevenida! :D jajá Menos mal que leíste las notas de autor, eres de las pocas que supo que Sakura aún no estaba muerta xd Espero que que este capitulo te haya gustado, me esforcé un poquito más. Lo de tus reviews (todos ellos jajá) me hizo darme cuenta que hay gente detrás de esta pantalla y no puedo solo dejarlos botados :/ estoy escribiendo el otro fic y llevo cerca de tres mil palabras. Cuando llegue a las nueve mil lo publico, después de todo... ese será el último o: Cuídate, adiós :)

**Scarlett-95**: Sip, creo que me fue la mano con los amigos de Sakura :( para poder hacer esas escenas siempre me pongo en sus lugares y lo que no me gustaría vivir. Creo que por eso sale tan real.. no se. Gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio, y de corazón espero que te vaya de maravillas el próximo año. Quizás lo has escuchado muchas veces, pero debo decirlo: aprovecha ahora y ponte a estudiar! D: de verdad que si pudiera volver en el tiempo me diría "¡Estudia floja!" incluso en estos momentos me distraigo por estos lados sabiendo que estoy contra el reloj :'( Gracias por tus palabras, me esforzaré para que todo salga bien :) hasta el próximo!

**Ul-him:** Espero que este capitulo no haya sido un desperdicio de tu tiempo y hayas podido corroborar con lo que pensabas. Se que la idea supuestamente es que todo fuera mas "tranquilo" pero creo que ni con Itachi algo puede mantenerse estable en estas situaciones. No pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fics jamás, es solo que las cosas simplemente no salen como uno quiere.. ¡Gracias por pasarte por estos lados! :D :D cuídate, nos vemos :)

**Erza S:** espero no haberte hecho sufrir jajá xD A mi tambien me gusta mucho el Itasaku *.* se que en el manga es imposible que se queden juntos, pero menos mal fanfiction nos deja imaginar lo que queramos xD Que bueno que te guste la trama :D eso me deja muy feliz ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Hasta el otro quizás!

**Antotis:** Lo continúe lo más rápido que el tiempo me lo permitió *.* ojala te haya gustado. NO te preocupes, Sakura es una mujer hecha de acero! no la dejaré ir asi nada más. gracias por tu review :) cuídate mucho. Yo estaré por estos lados cualquier duda :)

**Guest*(AMANE AMY):** Para tu paz mental te lo diré: Sakura aun seguirá en el fic con vida O: ahora, en la ultima parte de este capitulo intentaban resucitarla, y tengo mucho que hacerle recordar a la pelirrosa todavía. Gracias por tu review, y por dejarme tu nombre también jajá xD asi es más fácil saber con quien trato. cuídate y chaito :D

**Kurosaki-Tsuki:** Ñee xD nop, Sakura no ha muerto aún. Se podría decir que se le detuvo el corazón, pero con la maquinaria actual ya casi nada es imposible. ¡Oh no! creo que te adelante algo! :P je je... has sido la elegida del capitulo jajá ¡Gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto!

UFFF siempre termino cansada después de los review :P pero con una sonrisa en la cara :) nos vemos el próximo capitulo entonces. Voy a estar dando vueltas por fanfiction un rato debido a mi otro fic, así que no olviden que estoy a un PM de distancia jajá xDD ¡alohaa! 3

.

.

**Sábado 27 de Octubre 2012**

**19:40 pm**

**Esto de no dormir va a cabar con mi vida y juventud *.***


	5. Chapter 5

Por la mierda ¬¬ le presté a mi mamá el puto computador por 30 minutos y dejó la cagá ¡Qué rabia! me borró todo u.u No se como lo hizo, pero eliminó todo lo antes les escribí en esta parte, y vaya que estaba contenta antes :(

Como sea, ya lo hecho, hecho está. Les diré que el fin de semana estuve de cumpleaños y bla bla bla... Diablos, mi madre realmente logró desanimarme u.u Ignoren lo dicho anteriormente.

Intentaré ponerme las pilas mas abajo, mejor los dejo leer en paz.

Hasta mas abajo. Adiosín bombín.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NO ME DEJES RECORDAR**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ¡Tenemos pulso…!

- Anoten la hora de resurrección y preparen una habitación en cuidados intensivos.

- De inmediato, doctor.

Abrió sus ojos con flojera y los cerró con agotamiento, ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué pasó? Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza y se archivaban en su memoria sin tener ninguna una respuesta clara. Las voces se escuchaban en otro plano, cercanas, pero ininteligibles.

- Has sido muy fuerte, muchacha. Bienvenida.

La mano del doctor pasó por la frente de Sakura con rapidez y naturalidad, y se alejó tan rápido como llegó. Fue como la caricia de una hoja sobre la piel, o así la sintió Sakura.

- Buen trabajo a todos.

- ¿Dónde…?

Mientras el doctor felicitaba a sus compañeros de trabajo, la voz de Sakura irrumpió en la habitación y generó tal silencio en las personas ahí presentes que la mismísima muerte se mostraba ruidosa en comparación.

- Shh, tranquila señorita. Todo está bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? Tengo miedo…

Una enfermera se acercó a Sakura y sujetó su mano con una delicadeza y tranquilidad reconfortante, haciendo que Sakura cediera ante la caricia y se entregara con facilidad a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo último que retenía en su memoria se reducía a la escena que tuvo con los chicos dentro de su habitación, esencialmente a Naruto y a Sasuke sujetándole las manos. No estaba segura si lo había imaginado o no, pero en esa imagen también ambos chicos se encontraban llorando. Un simple sueño quizás…

Sentía su cuerpo leve, tan liviano como una pluma y frágil como el cristal. Pensaba que si se movía, cada hueso y trozo de carne se fragmentarían y la convertirían en polvo, y por eso, incluso en sus sueños, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por las imágenes y recuerdos y no se iría en contra de ellos, por temor a lo peor.

Sakura estaba completamente ida, incapaz de diferenciar entre el mundo real y el onírico, incapaz tampoco de diferenciar entre lo que era un recuerdo o algo creado por su imaginación. Había momentos en que abría los ojos y se veía a ella misma frente a un espejo en el estado más miserable en el que podía ser visto un ser humano, y otros momentos en los que despertaba y veía a su madre frente a ella sonriéndole. En algunos eran Ino, Naruto e incluso Sasuke los que aparecían ante ella, todos invitándola a seguir adelante y despertar, pero ella nunca se atrevió a tomar la mano que ellos le ofrecían. Y hubo un sueño particular, uno diferente a todos los demás en todos los sentidos… Fue un sueño en el que la realidad y la fantasía se fundían, en el que nada tenía coherencia y tampoco la necesitaba. Un sueño en el cual su felicidad y paz se personificaban. Un sueño con Itachi.

Si fue real o no, a Sakura no le interesaba. Lo importante es que ella lo había retenido en su mente y que le pertenecía, así como cada sonrisa, mirada y caricia que recibía de Itachi. Si era fantasía o no, ¿Qué más daba? Solo en sus sueños podía darse el lujo de sentirse bella, de sentirse deseada y querida por alguien, ¿Tenía algo malo ser feliz en las ilusiones? ¿Era necesario despertar entonces? En el cuadro pintado por su mente, Sakura iba paso a paso por un lugar completamente claro, algo así como un dorado diluido y delicado, en el cual no se veían camino ni direcciones, en el cual no había tiempo ni espacio en lo absoluto.

Pero él estaba ahí, sentado dándole la espalda. Esperándola.

- _Te tardaste – _dijo la voz masculina, rompiendo el silencio.

- _Me esperaste… - _suspiró ella, entregada al asombro y a la confusión, de pie detrás de él a unos metros insignificantes de distancia.

_- Siempre lo haría._

Itachi se puso de pie y se giró, mostrándole los ojos más negros que Sakura pudo alguna vez apreciar. Las pestañas crespas hacían un baile cautivante cada vez que él parpadeaba y las cejas se mantenían firmes sobre sus ojos, delineadas en una fina línea. Aunque su rostro se mostrara completo frente a ella, Sakura no podía separar su brillantes ojos verdes de lo iris oscuros que la miraban tan intensa y reconfortantemente. Itachi era una droga a la que se estaba volviendo adicta y tolerante. Lo necesitaba.

Sakura bajó su mirada hasta sus manos y las observó cuidadosamente. Sus uñas estaban limpias y sanas, y su cabello rosa estaba tan al alcance de sus dedos, que no pudo evitar en tomar algunas hebras y acariciarlas. Estaba tan largo y sedoso que no parecía suyo.

- _Me gusta largo. Se te ve bien – _habló Itachi mientras tomaba las hebras que sostenía Sakura entre sus largos y elegantes dedos.

- _Pero es de un color tan raro… si lo dejo crecer todos me miraran._

_- Las flores fueron hechas para ser observadas, Sakura._

_- No soy una flor. Las flores son hermosas, suaves y puras… yo no puedo ser así._

Sakura se alejó y dejó el ambiente en un silencio incomodo. Itachi se acercó a ella nuevamente y volvió a tomar el mechón de cabello rosado que se había escapado de sus manos.

- _La hermosura está sobrevalorada en nuestros días – _comenzó a decir Itachi con una sonrisa fresca en los labios – _Mi color favorito es el rojo, como el que toman tu mejillas cuando me acercó demasiado y cuando estas molesta. El rosa es tan femenino que me embriaga, como nunca antes nada lo hizo. Es el blanco de tu piel lo que provoca en mí verte como una muñeca frágil, como si de un momento a otro te pudieras romper, pequeño cerezo. Y son tus ojos verdes los que me tienen aquí frente a ti. Son como dos joyas brillantes._

Sakura se alejó en un movimiento brusco de él, distanciándose más que la vez anterior. Lo miraba como si todo lo que hubiese dicho fuera mentira, ¿Cómo podía encontrar algo bello en ella? La hermosura de la que el hablaba le pertenecía a un ángel, no a un simple mortal. Y ella definitivamente estaba lejos de acercarse a semejantes seres celestiales. De seguro era un engaño, siempre era así. Nadie podía amar tan profundamente a otra persona…

- _No digas eso – _pidió Sakura con la voz hecha un hilo y las mejillas coloradas, sin atreverse a subir la mirada de sus pies.

- _¿Te ofendí? ¿Te avergüenzas? – _preguntó el moreno mientras acortaba la distancia creada por la pelirrosa.

- _Yo… yo no soy como tú dices. _

_- Hm, ya veo. Entonces, ¿Tú crees qué es malo que te ame así como eres?_

_- ¡No soy como tú crees! – _gritó ella con las lagrimas nublándole la vista – Mi mundo no es color de rosa. He hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento tanto… no puedo confiar en las personas. No quiero hacerlo… ya no quiero hacerlo más.

No, Sakura ya no quería ser decepcionada por más personas. Primero fueron sus padres, desde joven, incitándole a ser como ella no era y a "disfrazarse" solo para complacerlos, ¿No podían simplemente quererla por quién era y no por cómo se veía? ¿Tenía que ser ella siempre el origen de cada uno de sus problemas?, ¿Y qué pasaba con sus amigos, eh? Amigos… casi olvidaba las muchas veces que ellos hablaban porquerías a sus espaldas, y lo peor se produjo cuando esos anónimos le llegaban: "Es una lástima que nadie te tome en cuenta", "¿No te sentías patética por estar sola en clases?", "Deja de ser tan puta", entre algunos. Odiaba a esos mensajes con todo su ser. La hacían sentir sucia y creaban un rechazo hacia los demás, ¿Qué les había hecho? Había momentos en los que terminaba odiándose a sí misma y se culpaba por haber nacido.

_No debí nacer._

Sakura esperó a que Itachi se le acercara una vez más, ya que en el fondo tampoco quería estar más tiempo sola. Llevaba tantos años de esa forma que ya no lo podía soportar. Su única compañía se reducía a la luna de cada noche junto con las estrellas, pero no dejaba de sentirse abandonada. Su verdadera amiga siempre había sido la soledad.

Pero Itachi no se le acercó.

Sakura cayó de rodilla sin dejar de llorar como cada vez que estaba sola en su habitación: desesperada y con dolor. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y los sollozos aumentaban con el paso de los segundos, llegando hasta un punto extremo en el finalmente ella quedó muda.

- _Lo triste de todo… es que yo solo quería tener a alguien por quien vivir – _dijo ella desde el suelo, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos, ocultando el rostro – _Cualquier persona que necesitara de mi…_

No tuvo respuesta, pero de un momento a otro se sintió reconfortada en aquel silencio. Una olvidada melodía comenzó a resonar y ella no tardó en reconocerla. Se trataba de una canción que su abuela solía cantar, la cual había sido hecha para ella. Sakura había rogado que hicieran una cajita musical con esa melodía que su abuela había compuesto para ella, y sus padres para navidad le regalaron el dichoso objeto. Cada noche en su habitación, mientras Sakura se ahogaba en alcohol y fumaba todo lo que podía, esa triste tonada la acompañaba. Así lo hizo hasta el último día, en el cual los somníferos, la melancolía y una desafortunada llamada por teléfono acabaron con Sakura Haruno.

Aun no estaba segura de cómo había sido todo lo relacionado a esa noche fatídica, pero Sakura supo que la melodía jamás se detuvo. Incluso ahora, ella recordaba cada parte de ella…

Se puso de pie y se limpió el rostro, borrando el camino de cada gota que se deslizó desde sus ojos.

- _Sigues aquí, ¿Cierto? – _preguntó Sakura, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo en señal de respuesta – _Eres necio…_

_- Tu también._

Sakura levantó el mentón apenas detectó que la voz que le hablaba había dejado de ser la de Itachi. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la persona que estaba frente a ella, pero no de temor, sino más bien de sorpresa. Ahí frente a ella, una chica de aparentemente su misma edad, de rostro cálido y mejillas rosadas la miraba con unos enormes ojos verdes, más resplandecientes que las mismísimas esmeraldas. El cabello rosado le caía por debajo de la cadera y cada línea de su cara era un espejo de ella misma.

No fue necesario que dijera quien era. Sakura siempre que estaba sola se hacía cientos y cientos de preguntas, de las cuales la mayoría quedaban sin respuesta, pero otras tantas eran respondidas por una vocecita dentro de ella. Quien las respondía estaba justo enfrente.

- _Estoy muerta, ¿No es así?_

_- No tienes tanta suerte, Sakura – _respondió con voz melosa la otra chica – _Solo estas dormida._

_- ¿Todo esto ha sido… solo un sueño?_

La chica le soltó del hombro y le sonrió, haciendo que unas margaritas se formaran en sus mejillas.

- _No todo. Los sueños son representaciones de la realidad, ¿Lo sabías? Pero por alguna razón, los humanos siempre olvidan lo que sueñan al día siguiente, claro, a menos que sean pesadillas o sueños irrelevantes._

_- ¿Eres un fantasma? – _preguntó Sakura sin dejar de verle. Eran idénticas físicamente, solo que la otra chica era más radiante y tenía el cabello más largo.

La pregunta de Sakura hizo reír a su acompañante y luego dijo:

- _Sakura, yo tan solo soy tu subconsciente. Todos los seres humanos pasan por esto, solo que al despertar lo olvidan. No tengo planeado ser un fantasma, así que ni se te ocurra morir._

Sakura no dijo nada y no le devolvió la sonrisa a la otra "Sakura", haciendo que todo terminara en un rotundo silencio.

-_ Lo que escuchaste hace un rato no fue un sueño – _dijo la otra chica – _esas fueron palabras reales de ese chico…_

_- ¿Qué?_

Sakura miró el rostro inexpresivo de su copia y ya no le pareció que fuera tan resplandeciente como antes. El cabello se puso un poco más opaco al igual que la mirada, pero por alguna razón igualmente le parecía linda.

- _¿No lo escuchas, Sakura? Te está hablando… - _dijo su subconsciente con la voz apagada.

_- ¿A mí? ¿De qué hablas? – _preguntó Sakura, claramente desconcertada.

_- Todos lo han estado haciendo. Casi me resulta molesto, ¿De verdad no lo oyes?_

_- ¿Oír qué? _

_- Sus voces, llamándote._

Sakura guardó silencio, y así como le había dicho la otra chica, una serie de voces comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos. La mayoría decían lo mismo.

"Despierta".

- _El muchacho también ha venido y a dicho lo mismo –_ continuó la otra Sakura_ – Tú has estado mucho tiempo ciega, sorda y muda, pero yo no. Lo escucho… te llama, nos llama. Las palabras que oíste recién han salido de sus labios cada noche desde que no despertaste._

_- ¿Itachi? ¿Hablas de él? ¿A qué te refieres?_

La naciente ansia de Sakura por entender lo que su copia decía hizo sonreír con calidez a la otra chica, haciendo que se acercara a ella y tomara su mano.

- _Cada noche viene, sin excepción. Te habla y tú lo escuchas. Es él quien te ha dejado las palabras que yo te repetí y espera a que despiertes._

_- ¿… Siempre?_

_- Siempre._

Sakura miró a su doble y apretó la mano que ésta le ofrecía.

- _¿Tienes nombre?_

_- Si – _respondió la chica – _Tienes la manía de llamarme "Inner", pero no soy más que tu subconsciente. Ya te lo dije._

_- ¿Yo te di ese nombre? Está bien feo – _dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- _Cállate, es tu culpa – _se limitó a responder la otra chica, inflando las mejillas.

Se echaron a reír poco después y después se sentaron juntas en la mitad de la nada. Sakura le preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, o dormida más bien, pero no tuvo una respuesta clara.

- _Solo sé que estas aquí, Sakura. No se puede medir el tiempo en los sueños._

El silencio posterior fue corto, y de acabó en el momento en el que Sakura decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí.

Debía regresar.

- _¿Cómo… despierto? – _preguntó Sakura, haciendo que la otra chica se alzara de hombros.

- _Que se yo… levantando los parpados, quizás._

_- Ajá, muy chistosa._

Su Inner suspiró y se puso de pie, para luego sacudir el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.

- _La última vez te deje sola aquí después de que recordaras lo que pasó esa noche, ya sabes, en la que intentaste matarte._

La sangre de Sakura se heló al escuchar eso último.

- _¿Tu… tu sabes de eso? – _preguntó Sakura un poco avergonzada.

- _¿Uh? Pues claro. He estado contigo siempre. Recuerdo cada detalle hasta el momento en el que tu corazón se detuvo por primera vez._

_- ¿Primera vez? ¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿Acaso yo ya me morí?_

_- ¡Agh, realmente eras necia, Shanaroo! – _gruñó la otra Sakura – _ya te dije eso. No estás muerta. Pero esa noche en la que casi logras suicidarte, tu corazón se detuvo por un fragmento de tiempo. Te felicito, hasta donde yo sé, tú estuviste muerta a los menos dos minutos completos._

_- Estuve en coma… - _susurró Sakura más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

-_ Si_ – corroboró la otra chica – _A eso me refiero a que la última vez lograste despertar de aquí. No te creas la gran cosa. La mayoría de las personas que están en coma pasan por esto. Llega un punto en el que no se puede hacer nada y se mueren, pero tú no lo hiciste. Pero como eres necia, regresaste. Tonta._

- _¡Cállate!_ – le reprendió Sakura, alzando un puño _- … ¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver?_

- _Lo mismo de antes _– respondió su Inner – _Deberás recordar todo lo que te ha traído hasta aquí y luego deberé dejarte sola. Con algo de suerte despertaras como antes._

- _¿Cómo antes?, es decir, ¿Yo sabía todo lo que pasó antes de despertar de mi coma?_

_- Sip. Pero como ya lo señalé con antelación, los seres humanos olvidan sus sueños al despertar, a menos que tengan emociones de por medio. En ese caso se quedan. Dime, ¿Lo quieres intentar?_

_- No tengo nada que perder, ¿O sí?_

_- Solo la vida._

Sakura respiró hondo al oír lo último. Le daba miedo saber toda la verdad al fin y algo en su corazón le decía que se iba a arrepentir por siempre de saber, pero no podía quedarse.

Esta vez ella quería despertar.

- _Entonces hazlo. Voy a escucharte y a creer cada una de tus palabras – _Dijo Sakura con seguridad y con los ojos altaneros.

-_ Gracioso… dijiste las mismas palabras de antes – _comentó su Inner mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo – _Vamos, quédate a mi lado. Ante todo Sakura, necesito que sepas dos cosas previas a comenzar, ¿Te parece?_

_- ¿De qué se trata?_

_- Lo que vas a oír lo olvidarás al despertar. Solo yo sabré que esto pasó alguna vez, y el día en que mueras te lo recordaré si lo deseas. Debes ser muy fuerte después de saber la verdad, sino lo eres, te mueres._

_- … Esta bien. Lo seré._

Su Inner sonrió con suavidad y cerró los ojos para luego suspirar.

- _Lo sé. Siempre lo has sido…_

_- ¿Qué era lo segundo? – _indagó Sakura sin dejar de verle.

- _Lo segundo no lo puedes olvidar al despertar, Sakura – _dijo la otra chica, abriendo los ojos verdosos y mirándola –…_Te quiero. Nunca te dejaré sola…Bueno, ahora dicho eso, comencemos._

_- Estoy lista._

* * *

Bip.

Bip. Bip…

El ruido resonaba en la habitación, haciendo eco en sus oídos. Era molesto, era extraño. _Lo desconocía…_

Lentamente el cuerpo frágil y devastado comenzó a erguirse en la mullida cama, observando todo a su alrededor con una apreciable confusión.

Sentía el resonar de su propio corazón contra su pecho y elevó su mano hasta el lugar de donde provenían los latidos, luego observó sus manos blancas y pequeñas, poniendo principal atención en las uñas pintadas de un verde amarillento. Su piel tenía múltiples zonas moradas, y en el intento de tocar cada una de ellas en el brazo izquierdo se causó dolor, generando un débil e infantil gemido. Siguió subiendo con su vista y se encontró con una serie de tubos que tenían una unión común a altura de su codo, incrustándose dentro de la carne. Tiró de los dichosos objetos, provocando mayor dolor que antes y que una pequeña hemorragia se generara al separar el tubo de su cuerpo. Por inercia ella acercó su brazo a la boca y comenzó a succionar la sangre que se escapaba de sus venas, detectando el sabor metálico característico de la sangre.

Se levantó de donde yacía acostada y no tardó en caer al suelo, teniendo que apoyarse de la camilla para poder ponerse de pie nuevamente. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y ella se acercó a la ventana para apreciar el calor que tocaba su cuerpo a través de los rayos que se filtraban desde el exterior. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y apoyó la mano derecha contra el cristal, sin dejar de beber su sangre en el brazo izquierdo, y se quedó viendo como los árboles florecían en lo que parecía ser un jardín interior.

Le parecía familiar…

- ¡Sakura!

- ¿Uh?

Una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro se adentró en la habitación junto con equipo de enfermeras respaldándola, mirando anonada desde la puerta de la habitación como una chica de baja estatura, cabello rosado y ojos verdes la observaba con interés y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura no había prestado atención a la ínfima luz roja que parpadeaba a un costado de su cama en señal de una emergencia sobre el paciente. Cuando ella se desconectó los cables fue cuestión de tiempo para que la sala de cuidados intensivos se pusiera en acción.

- Sakura… - dijo la misma mujer de antes, caminando lentamente hasta la chica – ya despertaste.

Tomó con cuidado el rostro joven de Sakura entre sus manos y observó detalladamente esos ojos verdes que la miraban, aliviada de verlos brillar como antes.

Como mucho, mucho antes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la morena mientras inspeccionaba rápidamente el rostro y el cuerpo de Sakura, quien se dedicaba a ver el movimiento de las pupilas de la mujer enfrente a ella - ¿Te duele algo? Vamos, ven… recuéstate. Es muy pronto para estar de pie. Alguien informe a Tsunade-sama de esto, ¡De prisa! – ordenó a una de las enfermeras, la cual obedeció de inmediato – Tu tía Tsunade va a estar contentísima de verte, Sakura-chan… ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no respondes?

Era como hablarle a una muñeca, ni más ni menos. Sakura miraba con curiosidad a las enfermeras que estaban cerca y de repente giró el rostro para perderse entre las nubes del cielo al otro lado de la ventana, ajena a todo lo que la mujer le decía. En el momento en que sus manos se encontraron aprisionadas por las de la mujer, Sakura le puso atención, perdiéndose en sus ojos negros.

_Ojos negros…_

- Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con una angustia palpable la mujer, quien estaba sentada en la cama junto a Sakura – Soy yo, Shizune, puedes confiar en mí…

_Confiar…_

Shizune sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su bata e inspeccionó los ojos, oídos y boca de Sakura, la cual no dio la más mínima dificultad. Le preguntó cuántos dedos apreciaba según la cantidad que le anteponía, consiguiendo que la pelirrosa repitiera sus palabras una y otra vez, imitando con sus manos lo que hacía Shizune. Le preguntó sobre su familia, pero no logró absolutamente nada. Solo cuando el nombre de Naruto Namikaze salió de sus labios, el rostro de Sakura se contrajo un poco, como si el nombre hiciera mella en ella, pero rápidamente sus facciones se relajaron y volvió todo a lo que era en un inicio: Inútil.

Amnesia.

No bien Shizune diagnosticó el mal de Sakura, la puerta que había sido cerrada por la enfermera que acompañaba a la morena fue abierta de par en par, dando paso a una rubia con claros signos de haber hecho una carrerilla para llegar hasta ahí.

- Tsunade- sama – llamó Shizune al reconocer a su mentora – Sakura está…

- Lo sé, lo sé – interrumpió la rubia, haciendo oídos sordos a la morena y pasando directamente al lado desocupado más cercano a su sobrina – Estas despierta, Sakura.

La rubia acarició el rostro de Sakura, deteniéndose en la mejilla izquierda de ella. Sakura atrapó los dedos que sujetaban su rostro en un delicado apretón y sonrió a la mujer animada que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba y una que otra broma sobre lo mucho que ha estado durmiendo últimamente.

- Vamos, Sakura. Sé que esto de los hospitales no es lo tuyo niña, pero deja de reírte y respóndeme de una vez – pidió Tsunade fingiendo molestia, sin perder de vista la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de su sobrina - ¿Sakura?

- Tsunade-sama, Sakura presenta amnesia – dijo Shizune con la voz grave, mirando como progresivamente el rostro de Tsunade se contraía en una mueca de miedo y la miraba incrédula, ¿Había escuchado bien…?

- ¿Ella tiene…?

- Si – respondió con pesar la morena, bajando el rostro hasta sus pies y levantándolo poco después – la he examinado a fondo y no me cabe duda. Sakura no recuerda nada.

Sakura no dejó de sonreír y siguió creyendo que la mujer rubia ante ella le jugaba algún tipo de juego, por lo que no presentó cambios al notar que ésta la miraba con lo que parecía ser desesperación y angustia. Tsunade aún no se creía lo que oía.

Le repitió el examen a su sobrina, quedándose convencida de lo que Shizune ya sabía y también infinitamente más aliviada al notar que era algo temporal, o por lo menos así había podido concluir después de un rato estando con Sakura. Se quedaron dentro de la habitación Tsunade y Shizune un rato junto con la pelirrosa, recordándole el nombre de varias cosas e incrustándole los tubos intravenosos nuevamente en el brazo pese a los chillidos de Sakura, quien fue convencida al final por ambas mujeres que no había nada que temer, y una vez puesto dentro de su piel, la pelirrosa se tranquilizó al ver que no le causaba ningún daño, prometiendo no quitárselo.

Tsunade fue llamada a emergencias junto con Shizune poco después de eso. Al parecer un bus había chocado y había más de treinta heridos de gravedad, incluyendo a una embarazada entre ellos, por lo que no pudieron retrasar su partida, dejando a la pelirrosa sola.

La tarde se fue rápidamente para la pelirrosa. La gente iba y venía a su habitación, y de a poco Sakura progresaba con su memoria. Cuando sus padres ingresaron a la habitación y su madre rompió en lágrimas, Sakura fue capaz de acariciarle el cabello rubio y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, ignorando completamente que ella había sido la mujer que le había dado la vida. Tan solo era una mujer de la que Sakura se compadeció debido a su tristeza. La pareja se quedó con ella aproximadamente una hora, evitando darle información que no pudiera manejar, tal y como les había indicado Tsunade previamente a entrar a visitar a su hija. El padre de Sakura le dejo unas flores en nombre de su amiga Ino, quien ese día estaba de cumpleaños y no podía asistir al hospital ya que había salido de la ciudad junto con su familia y su novio Sai, pero no quería dejar de estar presente para la pelirrosa. Era un ramo de rosas azules.

Sakura agarró una rosa y comenzó a quitarle los pétalos uno por uno, contándolos con ayuda de su madre mientras su padre acariciaba el cabello rosado de la chica, luego les dio un montoncito a cada una de las personas que la acompañaban, quedándose ella con un par para poder valorar el color, suavidad y aroma de la flor. Le encantaba.

Antes de marcharse, los padres de Sakura le dieron un beso de despedida, prometiéndole volver a jugar al día siguiente, dejando a la pelirrosa bastante risueña y alegre. Se fueron en silencio, con una gran sonrisa decorando sus rostros.

Sakura dejo los pétalos de lado y subió sus piernas de tal forma que pudiera rodearlas con los brazos. Apoyó la cabella contra las rodillas y se quedó mirando como el atardecer comenzaba a desteñir el azul del cielo para pintarlo con pigmentos amarillentos. A Sakura le gustaban mucho las fotos que le habían mostrado los amables señores con los que estuvo esa tarde, ya que pudo reconocerse a sí misma en la foto escolar junto a los que ellos dijeron que eran sus "amigos". Sakura reconoció de inmediato a su profesor jefe, Kakashi Hatake, quien estaba al extremo izquierdo de la fotografía, y también reconoció a algunos de sus compañeros con facilidad y con algo de cooperación de sus padres. Se quedó mirando a dos personas más que al resto. Ambos estaban lado a lado; uno de cabello rubio y sonrisa socarrona, y el otro con una mirada gélida y distante.

- Tiene ojos negros… - dijo Sakura mientras miraba con detenimiento al muchacho. Desconocía quién era, pero esos ojos negros estaban fijos en su mente.

No, no solo eran los ojos. Era el color de piel, la forma de la cara, el cabello oscuro y… y…

_Sasuke… kun, Naruto…_

Sakura sintió un remezón en la cabeza junto con un leve dolor en la nuca, pero lo omitió y se puso de pie para poder llegar hasta la fotografía, la cual sujetó entre sus blanquecinos dedos y la llevó consigo hasta la cama, donde se arropó y comenzó a apreciar a fondo la imagen.

Pasó su dedo por todas las caras que conocía mientras decía sus nombres mentalmente. Sai, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y Karin, entre algunos, deteniéndose al final en Sasuke y Naruto. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró y le causo molestias al ir juntando hilo por hilo los recuerdos de ambos chicos, quienes por alguna razón causaban mayor atracción a la inquieta y frágil memoria de Sakura.

Los ojos de Sasuke no dejaban de quemarle los sesos, ¡Diablos! ¡No eran solo sus ojos! Era… era lo que evocaban esas pupilas negras en ella. Sentía que su mente le pedía a gritos recordar lo que ocultaban los ojos del muchacho, como si de un secreto se tratase, pero ella simplemente no podía. Se fijó en las pestañas de Sasuke, su porte, la simetría de sus facciones e incluso en sus cejas, mas no encontraba los que su adolorido corazón rogaba. No era esa cara la que buscaba, ni esa boca o ese cuerpo, no… no era nada en Sasuke.

Era alguien parecido…

Un dolor agudo atacó sus sienes y ella dejó caer la fotografía de sus manos. Aguantó la respiración mientras contaba agitadamente hasta diez, ansiando que con ello el dolor apaciguara. Cerca del numero veintiuno ella pudo controlar la respiración y soportar el malestar, el cual ya iba en descenso.

Un indomable miedo la apresó, pero no era producto de lo recién ocurrido, sino por lo desconocido, ¿Por qué una voz dentro de ella le pedía no recordar? ¿Qué había pasado…? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. No, claro que no era Sasuke, era una persona semejante a ese chico, pero definitivamente no era él. Era una calidez omnipresente, un recuerdo que no la asustaba ni le causaba dolor, sino todo lo contrario, ella ansiaba poder llamar su nombre de una vez. Era… era… era la única persona que decidió hundirse con ella, era…

- Itachi-kun.

Cuando el nombre del moreno salió de sus labios, la memoria de Sakura se desencadenó.

Lo pasado antes de que ella fuera a urgencias regresó con una lucidez fantasmal, como de otra vida: sus amigos en la habitación gritando su nombre mientras ella se desangraba, sus padres a su lado mientras ella fingía estar dormida, su intento de suicidio, el bote con píldoras de dormir, el alcohol, el miedo, la llamada a Sasuke en plena madrugada… e Itachi.

Los ojos se le habían puesto blancos y un hilillo de sangre se derramó desde una de sus fosas nasales. Sakura escuchaba de ultratumba como alguien la llamaba, ¿Lo hacía realmente? ¿O acaso estaba alucinando? Dejo de sentir su cuerpo y los espasmos se extendieron por sus extremidades. Tenía miedo, y no podía hacer nada. No podía gritar y mucho menos ser escuchada.

-_…ra…_

Por rezones que ella ignoraba, los recuerdos regresaron con mayor velocidad que antes, mas si tenía que comparar dolores físicos, los de antes eran infinitamente peores. En ese mismo instante estaba "ida". Podría pasarle un tren por encima y ella ni cuenta se daría, mas sentía que de a poco su conciencia regresaba.

_-…kura…_

Alguien la llamaba, ¿Quién…? ¿Por qué? No sabía que ocurría, pero quería llegar hasta esa voz. Quería intentarlo.

-..._Sakura…_

Cerca, tan cerca. Sakura se arremetió dentro de su cuerpo y luchó por despertar, como nunca antes había deseado hacerlo. La llamaban, y ella quería responder a esa voz. Ella de verdad quería gritar que estaba viva, que estaba despierta. Quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

- ¡Sakura! Maldita sea… ¡Alguien llame a un doctor!

Sakura entreabrió los ojos y vio el pecho grueso y protector perteneciente a un hombre. De a poco, la presión que ejercían los brazos ajenos que la rodeaban comenzó a tomar fuerza, regresándola a la realidad, y no fue hasta que el cabello negro del hombre que gritaba por ayuda le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas y en la nariz que Sakura subió su rostro y se topó con el mentón cuadrado de un hombre agitado. Abrió más los ojos y se permitió que una insignificante sonrisa floreciera en sus labios.

Ella no estaba alucinando.

- Itachi… kun…

Itachi aferraba a Sakura contra sí mismo con la mayor firmeza y delicadeza que le era posible, indicándoles a las enfermeras que se asomaban por la puerta que trajeran ayuda. Fue aterrador entrar a visitar a su pequeña pelirrosa y encontrarla extendida en la cama con los ojos en blanco y con sangre manchándole el rostro. Era una experiencia que no quería repetir jamás.

Cuando el pánico y la desesperación comenzaron a dominarlo, un pequeño susurró destruyó esas paredes de destrucción que su fortaleza no pudo contener. Bajó el rostro y encontró el verde más puro y brillante que haya podido ver alguna vez. Los labios pálidos de la chica se confundían con el color desvanecido de su piel, pero Itachi apreció con placidez como sus mejillas tomaban un adorable color carmín progresivamente. El cabello se pegaba a su rostro, y él, en un gesto innato, lo separó de su cara y sostuvo su mano sobe su mejilla sin poder desviar la vista de sus ojos.

- Sakura… estas despierta… - dijo en un susurro, atrapado en una burbuja que solo los involucraba a ellos dos.

- Me has estado llamando… tu me hiciste volver… Itachi-kun – habló Sakura en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible para el mismísimo Itachi. Sonaba enfermo.

Sakura sonrió un poco mas y apreció su reflejo en esos ojos negros que tanto deseó ver. Itachi la estaba mirando, lo estaba haciendo de verdad, y no dejaba de parecerle una ilusión.

Una serie de médicos y enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación, conocedores de la posible situación en la que Sakura Haruno se podía encontrar, mas al entrar, la escena fue completamente distinta.

El beso de dos amantes rompió el ciclo de dolor que pasaba la chica antes de desmayarse de dolor producto de múltiples hemorragias y ataques al corazón que sufría, dándole por primera vez la oportunidad de sonreír con sinceridad.

Itachi separó su boca de la de ella y besó su cabeza, intentando transmitirle con ese fugaz gesto al menos una pequeña parte de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, y Sakura dejo correr por sus mejillas lágrimas que no deseaba limpiar, lágrimas limpias de sangre o delineadores negros. Lágrimas de felicidad.

Quiso decir que se sentía bien, pero un dolor indescriptible dio un golpe secó contra su pecho, robándole el aliento y su repentina paz. Dolió, y dolió mucho.

El rostro de la pelirrosa se contrajo en una mueca agobiante, e Itachi no tardó en preguntar qué le ocurría. Los doctores lo separaron de ella en el momento en que un grito desgarrador abandonó la boca de Sakura y una tos espantosa comenzó a salir de ella, llevándose sangre de por medio.

- ¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Sakura!

- Joven, tranquilícese por favor. Ahora la llevaran a pabellón…

- No… ¡No! ¡Sakura! – Itachi no dejó de llamarla, viendo como ella se giraba y lo miraba con los ojos bañados en miedo - ¡Sakura!

Las enfermeras y paramédicos tuvieron que detenerlo en pleno pasillo mientras él iba tras la pelirrosa, quien a pesar de sus carraspeos y los dolores que sentía lo llamaba a él lo más alto que podía, prometiéndole regresar pronto.

Sakura perdió el conocimiento cuando la camilla en que la transportaban giró en una esquina y dejo de distinguir a Itachi, quien era firmemente sujeto por cinco hombres y una que otra enfermera. Deliró varias cosas, de las cuales culpó en su mayoría a los anestésicos que de seguro le estaban metiendo en el cuerpo. Ya no sentía dolor, y pudo abrir los ojos sin demasiado esfuerzo en cierto momento. No estaba en una habitación como las anteriores, sino en una de emergencias. Aún podía recordar absolutamente todo de lo ocurrido, omitiendo ciertas escenas como la forma en la que intentó suicidarse, fragmentos de la infancia y la mayor parte de lo ocurrido los últimos dos meses, pero en general ella no creía haber borrado lo que había vivido en el hospital.

Habían tres personas ahí con ella, ¿Tres? Mm, si, eran tres de definitivamente; dos doctores y una enfermera.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó con la voz pastosa. Tenía la garganta seca.

- Doctor, ya esta despierta – indicó la enfermera al médico, quien se giró de inmediato hacia Sakura.

- ¿…Cómo te sientes, Sakura? – preguntó el hombre con amabilidad pero sin sonreír.

- Mejor… mucho mejor… gracias – respondió ella mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- Ven, déjame. Yo te ayudo – se ofreció el otro doctor mientras la sujetaba y la acomodaba en la camilla – Creo que ahí estas bien.

- Gracias…

Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación después de eso, como si cada una los presentes estuviera apurado en decir algo, pero sin saber quién lo diría primero.

- Sakura, hay algo de lo que debemos informarte – dijo el médico que la ayudó a sentarse después de aclararse la garganta - …es importante.

- Si… está bien.

La pelirrosa aún se encontraba aturdida, pero no lo suficiente como para no haber captado las miradas que se lanzaban los médicos entre ellos o para haber hecho caso omiso a la seriedad de sus tonos de voz.

- Soy el doctor Nagato Uzumaki, y mi colega aquí presente se llama Yahiko. Ambos somos cardiólogos, Sakura – dijo el mismo hombre de antes con un tono de voz muy agradable. Sakura sintió paz al escucharlo.

- En un honor Nagato-sama, Yahiko-sama – saludó Sakura un poco más en sí.

- Sakura, nosotros te tratamos la última vez que tuviste uno de tu episodios – comenzó a decir el otro médico, Yahiko – Hemos estado estudiando tu caso desde que ingresaste al hospital por petición de Tsunade-san…

- ¿Mi tía? Ya veo… lamento las molestias – dijo Sakura, pero más por presión por no saber que mas decir que por otra cosa.

Ambos doctores se miraron antes de volver enfocarse en Sakura.

- No son molestias. Es nuestro trabajo – dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro – ¿Sientes dolor en tu corazón, Sakura-chan?

- Mm… no – respondió ella un poco ruborizada – Aunque, bueno… desde que mis recuerdos comenzaron a regresar he tenido dolores más agudos… De hecho, hay un punto en el que el dolor es insuperable y…

- … Y pierdes el conocimiento y mucha sangre – concluyó Nagato.

- Si, así es.

A Sakura no le gustó la expresión que tuvieron ambos hombre frente a ella, y tampoco la mirada que tenía la enfermera. La asustaba.

- ¿Estoy enferma, cierto? – preguntó nerviosa, intentando ocultarlo.

- Mm… si, Sakura. Lo estas – dijo con templanza Nagato, tomándose su tiempo al decirlo – Todo es producto de los fármacos que ingeriste.

- ¿Fármacos?... ¿Qué fármacos? – pregunto Sakura, comenzando a hiperventilarse – No he ingerido fármacos, de verdad.

- No ahora, Sakura. Quizás aun no lo has recordado - habló Yahiko, acercándose a ella – Konan, prepara un tranquilizante y tenlo a mano.

- Si.

- ¿Recordar? ¿Recordar qué? ¿Qué fármacos? ¡¿De qué están hablando...?!

Sakura miró a todos lados con la confusión plasmada en su cara y brillando en sus ojos. Fármacos, fármacos, fármacos. No, no solo eran fármacos, _eran somníferos._

Esa noche; la llamada, la botella de alcohol, las _pastillas._

Una solitaria lágrima cayó desde su ojo derecho.

- ¿Qué me está pasando…? – preguntó ella en un lejano susurro.

- Tu corazón quedó demasiado dañado, pequeña – explicó Yahiko mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica – Las emociones que liberas al recuperar tus recuerdos son demasiado fuertes para que tu corazón las soporte… por eso te duele.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – inquirió Sakura después de limpiarse los ojos - ¿Va a dolerme por siempre recordar mi pasado, mis amigos, mi familia…?

- No es el hecho de recordar en sí, Sakura… cualquier emoción fuerte… podría matarte.

Sakura abrió tanto los ojos que temió perderlos.

- ¿Qué…?

Nagato tomó el otro hombro de la chica y con pesar le dio la noticia más devastadora que Sakura Haruno pudo alguna vez recibir.

- Tu corazón está muy débil, Sakura-san… los fármacos que ingeriste destruyeron tu sistema nervioso y causaron un daño desestimado en tu cuerpo, principalmente tu corazón. Lamento mucho ser yo quien te informe esto, pero… tu corazón ya no soporta más…

- ¿…Mi corazón ya no soporta? No... no me diga que…

- Lo siento mucho, pequeña… - dijo Nagato sin poder verla a los ojos – Tu corazón está en su límite…

- Lo lamentamos – siguió Yahiko al ver que su compañero no iba a poder terminar la frase, hundiendo la tristeza de la situación en su interior y entregándose al profesionalismo – Pero tu corazón no soportará mas allá de este mes, Sakura-chan… lo siento mucho…

En ese instante murió Sakura Haruno, de una manera más devastadora que la muerte física.

Su alma se rasgó y dejo caer lágrimas silenciosas, mientras el eco del final retumbaba en sus oídos.

Su muerte ya se podía oír en los pasillos.

.

.

* * *

Ouch.

Ok, estimados lectores, estamos llegando al climax de la historia. El próximo capitulo será uno de los mas fuertes, y muy posiblemente el posterior a ese sea el ultimo. Quien sabe...

Admito que incluso yo sentí bastante pena al escribier esto, pero es que se acumularon muchas cosas. Leí el manga antes de terminar este capítulos, y lo de los padres de Shikamaru e Ino más el fin de Neji me dejaron demasiado out. Me petrifiqué al ver a Hinata y Naruto destruidos por lo de Neji... mierda que me dio pena...

**Reviews, reviews! :**

**Daniiv96:** Nop, no maté a Sakura, y gracias por leer mi fic. Me hace muy feliz que te guste :) ¡de veritas! Me tardé un poco, pero ya estoy de vuelta con las pilas puestas! Hasta el próximo, Gracias!

**Erza S:** Puff nunca había intentado lo de los puntos de vista ampliados, gracias por valorar eso :D lo aprecio mucho. Siento que el Itachi que estoy creando es un poco mas sensible y torturado de lo que pudo haber sido en la vida normal, pero no deja de ser el tipo de hombre que siempre he soñado :/ Soñar no cuesta nada. La llamada la explicaré a fondo el próximo capitulo, Saludos! GRACIAS POR PASARTE :D

**Azhy:** ojalá no hayas leido muchas veces el capitulo en espera jajá xD Y si, tienes razón, estos Uchiha van desquiciarme. ¿Tambien te diste cuenta que muchos la dieron por muerta? Jo jo eso fue una maldad de mi parte =3 Take it easy, lo de la llamada lo explico el prox capitulo o: o: será algo triste lo que sigue ahora. Gracias por leer mis fic, te lo aprecio mucho, aunque eso creo que ya te lo dije jaja cuídate, hasta pronto!

**Ul-him**: Gracias por tu comentario :) me alegra saber que no es una perdida :D Si, yo también creo que Itachi es un personaje con el que se puede saber mucho más. En la serie era todo un enigma y me encantaba. Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer! :)

**MarianitaUchiha:** Nopuedocreerlo ! :O Tu review me dejó loca! jaja gracias, gracias :D No puedo creer que les hayas contado a tu hermano y a tu cuñada jaja fue bonito saberlo :3 Lo de Sasuke y la llamada vendrá en el proximo capitulo Quiero explicarlo con lujo de detalles. Y si, Itachi logró captar algo mas allá de lo que el rostro de Sakura mostraba. Es un cariño puro, real, tortuoso. ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a sufrir por una chica así? Lamento la demora, gracias por todo :) Espero seguir sabiendo de ti jaja me caíste bien xD

**Antotis**: Hooola :) Todo lo que escribiste en tu review anterior puedo decirte que va a suceder o: pero el proximo capitulo detallaré mas sobre eso. Lo de Sasuke y Sakura aclarando esas dudas también lo veo necesario. Gracias por leer, lo aprecio muuucho :D

**Hikari Tsinkino**: Esta historia es bastante triste, y en fondo seguirá tornándose amarga. No quisiera que alguien pasara lo de Sakura, porque soy yo quien pone esos sentimientos tan tristes, y aunque no me creas, me duele. Entre esta ficción y mi realidad solo nos separan un computador, pero por supuesto que exagero esto :/ No quiero que te golpeen! ¿Por qué te harían eso? Se fuerte, no estas sola. Siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar a quien desee hablar. Cuídate mucho.

**Mariposas Rotas:** Hola Aya. Oh, vamos! he aprendido a esperarte jaja no sientas pena xDD Creo que debo agradecerte por la publicidad ji ji me alegra y preocupa que te sientas tan identificada con esta Sakura que he creado. El dolor que siente es real, no lo inventé, y por eso se que no es agradable identificarse tanto con ella... duele. ¿Qué no me mereces? ¿Amiga, qué se fumó? Jaja lo siento, Aya, pero ya no conseguirás deshacerte de mi tan fácil xD Hasta pronto :)

**.**

**.**

**Eso por ahora damas y caballeros; se bajó el telón.**

**DATO: Itachi SI recuperó la vista. Tenedlo en cuenta ;3 ¡ Adiós!**

**.**

**. **

**19 Diciembre 2012**

**13:20 p.m**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurra por mi! no me tardé tanto en actualizar esta vez, ¡EH! :D**

**No tengo nada que agregar esta vez más que decir que la IMAGEN no me pertenece en lo absoluto. Es propietaria de otra persona y no le robaré crédito ni abusaré de su uso. Lo prometo :)**

**Eso era je, je.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NO ME DEJES RECORDAR**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura suspiró.

Habían pasado cinco minutos aproximadamente desde que la última enfermera en turno fue a visitarla. "Necesita algo, señorita Sakura" "Llámeme ante cualquier situación" "¿Desea algo, Sakura-san?"… las frases cliché y monótonas tenían a Sakura de mal humor, ¿Es que cada media hora iban a entrar a decirle lo mismo? Que más daba…

Eran las once de la noche y se suponía que ninguna otra enfermera o paramédico iba a entrar a la habitación, o por lo menos ella había ordenado que así fuera. Logró convencer al último par que ingresó a chequearla que moría de sueño y quería dormir hasta el otro día; por lo que era necesario que nadie más entrara a su pieza ya que tenía el sueño liviano – aunque eso era una vil mentira; lo dijo para que la dejaran sola el resto de la noche-, y además era fundamental que las luces estuvieran completamente apagadas y las cortinas no fueran cerradas. La vista del otro lado del cristal la tranquilizaba cada vez que despertaba. Los encargados de Sakura intentaron persuadirla de las cosas que quería, pero fue Tsunade junto con Shizune quienes intervinieron en evitar que la pelirrosa no obtuviera lo que deseaba. Finalmente Sakura se salió con la suya.

Y ahí estaba ella, sola en la mitad de la noche con la vista puesta en el paisaje al otro lado del cristal. El viento arremolinaba las copas de los árboles y hacía que las ramas del abedul próximo a su ventana chocaran contra el vidrio, provocando un chillido debido al roce.

Una lejana melodía resonaba en la cabeza de Sakura; la de una cajita musical. Desde que se separó de los doctores Nagato y Yahiko no dejó de tararear esa vieja canción, y es que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Su abuela había sido la mujer más amable que había conocido nunca, ¿Por qué la gente que uno más quiere es la que tiende a irse primero? Sakura se mordió el labio al percatarse que unas lágrimas traviesas comenzaban a salir de sus lagrimales. No valía la pena llorar la muerte de su abuela si pronto iría a reunirse con ella; siempre y cuando Dios le diera la oportunidad de irse al cielo.

Sonrió al recordar que Itachi solía esperarla a esas horas, pero estaba segura que aunque se fugara no lo iba a encontrar. Él debía estar en otro lado, lejos. Quizás pensaba en ella, o quizás estaba ocupado en otra cosa. Quizás…

Suspiró nuevamente mientras se aferraba a sus piernas.

- _Cuando me besabas… temblaba de emoción…_

Sakura nunca se consideró una cantante prometedora, de hecho, a veces sufría con solo escucharse, mas le gustaba hacerlo. Soñaba con poder ser afinada algún día, así como lo era su abuela, pero no desesperaba por ello. Sabía que de una u otra manera algún día lo conseguiría.

O eso creyó un día atrás.

_-… Tu dulce voz aún permanece muy latente en mí… mágico era estar junto a ti…._

¿Deseaba morir? No podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Qué la llevó a querer morir alguna vez?

Sin dejar de cantar, Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Tocó con sus dedos el vidrio y apreció como remolinos de viento azotaban los árboles. Le gustaban esas corrientes de aire, en especial cuando las sentía contra el rostro, mas detestaba que la despeinaran y se metieran mechones de cabello a su boca. Hasta ese punto era amiga del viento, después se volvía un desastre. Era algo así como con Naruto.

Así como nadie podía detener el viento, nadie tampoco podía detener a Naruto.

_Naruto... _

- _Sonreír al alba, mirar las estrellas… contigo todo era más dulce, amor…_

Siguió cantando así por lo menos quince minutos, momento en el cual comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Como nunca aprendió a respirar como era debido a la hora de cantar, era común que le faltara oxigeno y comenzaran a moléstale las sienes. Fue al baño y se lavó el rostro, y como cura divina, el dolor se disipó. Volvió a la habitación y se entretuvo quitándole los pétalos a las rosas azules que había en el jarrón junto a su cama. Quienquiera que las haya dejado le dio justo en el blanco. Eran sus favoritas.

Se tentó en encender el televisor, pero temía que alguna de las tantas enfermeras entrara. Sakura comenzaba a creer que se nacían por generación espontánea; desde que ingresó al hospital – o desde que tenía memoria, mejor dicho -, no había visto nunca a la misma enfermera o paramédico, y por eso tampoco se molestaba en preguntarles sus nombres.

Era ya la una de la madrugada y Sakura se dio por vencida en conciliar el sueño. Había estado durmiendo prácticamente desde que puso pie en la habitación esa misma tarde, por eso ignoraba quienes habían ido a visitarla. Mas Sakura estaba segura que alguien estuvo ahí con ella, y en el fondo deseaba sofocantemente que ese alguien fuera Itachi. Necesitaba creer que al menos él estuvo con ella después de ese fatídico episodio juntos.

Sakura se llevó los dedos a los labios y sonrió.

Itachi la había besado.

Ella quería ser feliz por ello, pero la inquietud en su corazón no se lo permitía, ¿Qué debía suceder ahora? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar decirle la verdad a Itachi? No, simplemente no podía. Si se lo decía él iba a sufrir mucho, pero… ¿Sufriría más si solo se enteraba a fin de mes que estaba muerta? Esa idea la espantaba más.

Sonaba curioso, pero ahora que veía que su oportunidad de vivir estaba en su límite, Sakura ansiaba disfrutar su vida. Irónico.

El pasillo llevaba un rato con las luces apagadas, o por lo menos la de su sector. Al parecer su tía Tsunade iba a consentirla en todo lo que cruzara por esa desquiciada mentecilla suya, y por mucho que la entristecía la situación, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse medianamente confortada por como su amada madrina la cuidaba en la ausencia. Dentro de su familia, Tsunade siempre fue su más cercano y adorado pariente. La amaba por ser tu tía, su madrina y su amiga. Era una de las pocas personas en las que Sakura había puesto su total confianza y no se había desilusionado jamás. Así sea viva o muerta, Sakura se lo iba a agradecer eternamente. A veces, cuando ya todo el mundo te decepciona y pierdes la fe en las personas, un solo ser con palabras sinceras puede salvarte. O por lo menos para ella así había sido.

Cantó nuevamente su canción y se entretuvo con los pétalos otra vez, pero un ruido la distrajo de repente.

Alguien forcejeaba con su puerta desde el pasillo.

La puerta de abrió, mas Sakura no pudo diferenciar nada debido a la oscuridad del otro lado. De acuerdo, lo admitía. Quizás la idea de estar por completo a oscuras no fue tan brillante como creyó.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó en un susurro. No obtuvo respuesta

Una sombra alta era diferenciable en el marco de la puerta, la cual no mostraba señas de adentrarse a la habitación. Pareciera que solo iba a quedarse ahí a mirarla por un buen rato, y Sakura comenzó a tener miedo. Sentía una profunda mirada sobre ella, inspeccionándola.

La sombra se acercó.

Sakura sabía que debía llamar a alguien, o gritar en el peor de los casos, mas su cuerpo solo atinó a retroceder, quedando con la espalda pegada a la ventana. La luz del los faroles del otro lado era lo único que iluminaba una pequeña parte del habitación, y de paso a la persona que seguía en las sombras.

_Ojos negros…_

- Así que era cierto… - dijo el desconocido, con la voz ronca.

- Sasuke…kun…

Sasuke estaba ahí, de pie frente al pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, quien no dejaba de mirar al chico como si fuera un fantasma, demonio, ángel o alíen. No podía ser realmente él, ¿O sí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí…? – preguntó Sakura con el alma por los suelos.

- Hm, supuse que estarías despierta a esta hora. Itachi lo dijo.

_Itachi…_

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, el cual no resultaba incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Sakura había quedado ensimismada en sus pensamientos, los que no dejaban de mencionar el nombre de Itachi ni el de Sasuke; y el moreno no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, intentando recordar a la antigua chica que habitaba ese cuerpo. Ya no parecía ser la misma.

- Tenemos que hablar, Sakura – le dijo repentinamente el chico, rompiendo el silencio.

La pelirrosa miró a Sasuke cuando dijo su nombre. Que lo dijera él hizo sentir algo cálido en su pecho.

- Yo… si, está bien…

- Siéntate en la cama entonces.

Sakura no obedeció a Sasuke y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, apoyando la espalda contra el lado que tenía muro. Subió sus piernas y las rodeó con los brazos, apoyando el rostro sobre las rodillas. A Sasuke pareció no importarle y apoyó su cuerpo contra el muro que estaba frente a la chica, de forma que la luz del exterior solo alumbrara la mitad de su rostro. Se miraron.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó durante la visita? – preguntó Sasuke sin alzar mucho la voz, de forma demandante. La potencia del timbre de voz del moreno era tan claro como en los recuerdos de Sakura, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sasuke causaba un extraño sentimiento de miedo y respeto oculto bajo la formalidad. Era raro.

- ¿Uh? – Sakura bajó su mirada al suelo, avergonzada. No quería decírselo… no era capaz.

- Respóndeme, Sakura.

Ella no dijo nada. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y su corazón latió más deprisa.

Sasuke bufó y ladeó el rostro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí exactamente… Sasuke-kun?

Sakura subió la mirada y se topó con dos diamantes negros, algo propio de los Uchiha. Itachi y Sasuke tenían los ojos idénticos.

- Tengo dudas que aclarar, eso es todo – respondió el chico con indiferencia, mirando detalladamente como el rostro de Sakura se teñía en desilusión - ¿Vas a responder o no?

- Solo si prometes algo – dijo ella lentamente, como si temiera pedírselo – Debes contarme que fue lo que pasó esa noche… en la que te llamé.

- … ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No… y tampoco estoy segura de nada.

Sasuke carraspeó y frunció en entrecejo.

- No lo haré – dijo el chico sin vacilar. Su voz era severa y firme, casi irrefutable.

- ¿Por qué no? – Sakura también intensificó su voz, mirando rigurosamente a Sasuke.

- No vale la pena recordarlo – respondió – Eres lista, Sakura. Mejor olvídate de eso.

Sakura apretó sus labios.

- Es lo que más deseo… - susurró ella con pesar – pero ya no depende de mí. De alguna forma esos recuerdos vuelven, y no puedo controlarlo, Sasuke… quiero intentarlo de otra forma…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Dando un sonoro suspiro, Sakura dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Miró fijamente a Sasuke y decidió sincerarse con él.

De todas las personas a las cuales Sakura les confiaría un secreto importante, Sasuke estaba entre sus prioridades. Nunca lo había intentado, pero confiaba en que la personalidad de Sasuke no permitiría que el chico expusiera cualquier verdad. No era su orgullo o su lealtad en lo absoluto, sino más bien la poca importancia que Sasuke le daba a las cosas y lo mucho que detestaba meterse en problemas innecesarios, por no decir ajenos.

Y Sakura se lo dijo. Le contó lo que le pasaba cada vez que un recuerdo fuerte llegaba a su mente – haciendo referencia a la visita de Naruto y el resto -, la forma en la que había conocido a Itachi aquella noche que despertó sin recuerdo alguno, le contó los problemas que tenía con su madre en casa; mencionando las visitas al psicólogo, los antidepresivos que la hacían tomar, entre algunos, y una serie de pequeñas anécdotas que se añadían a la lista. Sasuke solo escuchaba en silencio.

Sakura omitió por completo el tema de su corazón y su muerte pronosticada. Había tomado la decisión de que nadie debía sufrir eso a excepción de ella misma.

-… Mis recuerdos llegan hasta eso, Sasuke-kun – continuó Sakura – Yo sé que intenté… intenté…

- ¿Suicidarte? – completó el moreno, sintiendo su boca amarga al decirlo y una molestia en sus sienes al ver el dolor en las facciones de Sakura.

- Si – concretó ella – Pero no sé como lo hice… no tengo heridas ni cicatrices, y en mis recuerdos de aquella noche solo veo imágenes distorsionadas de píldoras, botellas vacías… cigarros, y… mi celular marcando tu numero… nada más…

- Entonces, según lo que me cuentas, ¿Prefieres que alguien te diga lo que pasó antes de recordar por tu cuenta?

- Quizás así no tenga que pasar por uno de mis episodios. Lo quiero intentar.

Sasuke suspiró y cerró sus ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué podría pasar si esto no sale como quieres? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

_Me podría morir –_ pensó Sakura. Era la alternativa más sensata.

- Nada pasará – le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él – solo… solo podría quedarme dormida, ¿Sabes? Si lo hago nada me dolerá.

- ¿Te dormirás? –Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró el verde brillante que los ojos de Sakura habían perdido antes del incidente.

- Si, Sasuke-kun. Solo me dormiré… - _para siempre, _quiso añadir.

- Hm, vale.

- Gracias.

Sakura guió al moreno hasta su cama y lo sentó ahí, quedándose ella de pie mirándolo con los ojos implorantes. Ella iba a dar lo mejor de sí misma para que su corazón no se saliera de control.

- Pero antes dime, Sakura, ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué… en ese momento?

- ¿Ese… momento? ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó ella con notoria confusión. Sasuke solamente bufó.

- Hm, de verdad no recuerdas nada, ¿Eh?... Como sea, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Dime qué fue lo que te dije por teléfono – pidió ella, arrodillándose en el suelo - ¿notaste algo… extraño?

- Estabas llorando… y posiblemente estabas ebria – respondió sin despegar los ojos de su rostro. Quería ver cómo reaccionaba Sakura ante lo que él iba diciendo. Si notaba algo anormal se iba a detener de inmediato. Lo que menos quería es que ella reaccionara mal producto a sus recuerdos.

- ¿Ebria? ¿Yo?... ¿Estás seguro?

- Créeme, después de convivir tanto con Naruto no te cuesta diferenciar cuando una persona está ebria… - dijo él, haciéndola sonreír – Y hasta donde sé, Sakura, el alcohol te gusta mucho.

- Si… creo que eso es cierto – confesó un poco apenada – No recuerdo bien el sabor, pero recuerdo que en mi habitación siempre había botellas vacías… y en las fiestas solía tener un vaso en la mano.

Sasuke se percató de cómo Sakura comenzaba a deprimirse.

- Sí, bueno, pero no es tan terrible – dijo, quitándole importancia – No eres la primera ni la última. Culpemos a la edad.

- Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun. Gracias – Sakura sonrió con sinceridad y Sasuke se limitó a ladear los labios.

- ¿Algo más? – Sasuke reconectó a Sakura en el tema original, haciendo que lo mirara.

- Si… ¿Qué fue lo que te dije exactamente?

Sasuke se sintió incómodo y no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada a la chica. Se echó hacia atrás y puso sus manos detrás de la nuca, de forma que sus piernas quedaran colgando de la cama de hospital.

- ¿No tienes alguna ligera idea? – le preguntó, perdiendo la mirada en el techo blanco.

- No… o bueno, en realidad si hay una, pero me da vergüenza decirlo. Mejor dime tú qué fue lo que dije – finiquitó Sakura mientras se paraba del suelo y tomaba asiento junto a Sasuke, apreciando los rasgos del chico. Realmente se parecía a su hermano mayor en la fineza de sus facciones.

- Hm, dilo tu primero – la retó Sasuke. No lo admitiría nunca, pero a él también lo avergonzaba. No era debido a ella, sino por el hecho de decirlo en voz alta más bien.

- Es que yo… bueno, lo diré… ¡pero promete que no te vas a reír!

Sasuke sonrió a medias, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sakura y él no tenían un momento así? ¿Dos, tres años? ¿Por qué todo cambió de repente? En el fondo él sabía que había sido su culpa. Sakura nunca lo abandonó, pero él si la abandonó a ella por estupideces que él reconocía. En esos instantes se arrepentía y se sentía responsable de haber orillado a Sakura a acabar con su vida, ¿No había sido ella misma la que había dicho que sus amigos la habían traicionado? ¿Qué sus amigas hablaban a sus espaldas? ¿Qué en una fiesta uno de ellos la besó y luego anduvo esparciendo por todos lados que ella era una "zorra"? ¿Qué algunas de sus amigas lograban bajarle la autoestima? ¿Qué nadie la acompañó cuando su abuela murió hace ya dos meses? Y esos anónimos que le enviaban… ¿Eran reales? Sasuke sintió impotencia. Tenía ganas de encarar a esos infelices, ¿Pero con qué cara? ¿Acaso él no había hecho lo mismo? No, él fue incluso peor.

-… Fue por tu novia, ¿Cierto?

Sasuke la miró. Sakura tenía el rostro contraído, las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados.

Su novia…

Sakura entreabrió su ojo izquierdo y vio como Sasuke se sentaba en la cama, dejando ver su perfil. Estaba mirando por la ventana.

- En medida sí – contestó en voz baja – pero no la mencionaste en la llamada.

- Vaya, ¡Que alivio! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa relajada en la cara. Sasuke se le quedó viendo – No quería, ya sabes… hacerte sentir mal por eso, digo… es tu primera novia, ¿No? Espero no haber echado a perder nada con-

- Dijiste que me amabas.

Sasuke interrumpió a la pelirrosa, cuya naciente felicidad y alivio fue cambiando progresivamente por espanto e incredibilidad.

- ¿Qué…?

- Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, creo… la cuatro quizás. Sonó el teléfono y vi tu número en la pantalla. Lo cierto es que estuve a punto de negar la llamada… pero no lo hice – relataba Sasuke con voz neutral. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a dolerle – Cuando contesté no me hablaste. Tuve que decir tu nombre dos veces antes de que te dignaras a decir algo… después comenzaste a llorar…

_Comencé a llorar… y a pedirle disculpas _– se dijo Sakura por dentro, recreando la escena en su memoria. El corazón le dolió más.

-… Me pedías perdón por llamarme a esa hora, por despertarme, e incluso por ponerte a llorar – continuó Sasuke, ajeno a las muecas de dolor de Sakura – Cuando logré convencerte de que no importaba, me preguntaste "¿Por qué?"… aún no sé que querías decir con eso…

_¿Por qué la elegiste a ella Sasuke? –_ Sakura abrió sus ojos al recordar sus pensamientos de aquella noche -_ ¿Por qué… no fui suficiente para ti? ¡¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta de que te amaba?!_

Las razones del "¿Por qué?" que Sasuke señalaba iban enlistándose en la mente de la pelirrosa. Comenzó a llorar en silencio sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta. Él seguía viendo como el viento movía las ramas de los árboles.

-… y luego lo dijiste… dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí. Qué siempre lo habías estado…

Sasuke dijo lo último mientras se le quebraba la voz. Él sabía de los sensatos sentimientos que ella sentía por él, pero siempre creyó que era algo superficial, como el resto de las chicas que decían amarlo. Sasuke veía a Sakura dentro de la sala de clases de manera alegre, ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella lo estaba pasando mal en su casa? ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo estaba pasando peor en clases con esos descarados que se hacían llamar sus "amigos"? No importaba si estaba con alguien o sola, las personas lograron herirla de una forma u otra.

Algunos la dañaron con palabras, otros los hicieron con acciones… y hubo alguien que la dañó sin hacer nada. Nunca hizo nada por ella.

Sasuke.

-… Dijiste que Naruto lograba hacerte feliz, pero él ya tenía sus problemas… no querías dañarlo a él – Sasuke siguió hablando, conocedor de que Sakura ya estaba llorando – También dijiste amarlo, pero solo como a un hermano...

- El hermano que nunca tuve – interrumpió ella, haciendo que Sasuke se girara a verla por primera vez desde que comenzó su historia. Sus ojos derramaban cristalinas lágrimas y sus labios sostenían una lastimera sonrisa - ¿Eso dije, no?

- Si… eso dijiste – respondió Sasuke. Se sentó de frente a Sakura para encararla – Lo último que expresaste vino después de eso. Me diste las gracias… y me confesaste que… ibas a suicidarte esa misma noche. Mencionaste que ya habías tomado medio frasco de somníferos potentes y antidepresivos, y que el alcohol estaba finiquitando todo… que era cuestión de tiempo.

Sakura de dobló de dolor, pero no por su corazón, sino por las palabras de Sasuke. Lo estaba recordando. Intentó cortar sus sollozos con la mano, pero no podía detenerse, comenzando a hipar poco después. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba, ¡Lo recordaba!

Ella lo llamó justo después de tragar la última píldora con una cerveza barata. Llamó primero a Naruto para decirle adiós, pero no le contestó, por lo que Sasuke se volvió su prioridad nuevamente. Estaba tan mareada que no podía ni caminar. Se tiró a la cama con unas fervientes ganas de vomitar, pero se convencía a si misma que si vomitaba no se moriría. Al quinto pitido, Sakura escuchó la somnolienta voz de Sasuke.

Todo lo que Sasuke había dicho era verdad… cada palabra era igual.

Lloró sin poder contenerse.

Sakura le había dado las gracias por el celular a Sasuke por haber dejado que su vida tuviera una razón de ser, una esperanza, pero no se lo dijo. Solo le dio las gracias. El momento en el que Sasuke comenzó con su novia, el mundo de Sakura se vino abajo.

Lo último que le dijo ella antes de cortar la llamada fue: "Daría mi vida por poder olvidarte, Sasuke-kun… Adiós"

Sakura nunca esperó que el destino le jugara así de chueco.

Se mordió la lengua mientras se regañaba a sí misma por ser tan débil y dependiente. No quería que Sasuke la viera así. Se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundo tres veces hasta poder calmar la mitad de su cuerpo.

- No te creí – confesó él, poniéndose de pie y girándose para ver a Sakura arrullada en la cama – Yo… no sabía que pensar. Casi deseaba que al día siguiente te presentaras en la escuela para preguntarte qué diablos había sido eso… pero no llegaste a la mañana siguiente.

- Sasuke-kun… - Sakura se fijo como Sasuke apretaba los puños. Algo en su interior se sintió culpable.

- Y después nos informaron que estabas hospitalizada… que era grave – continuó Sasuke, ignorando a Sakura. Sonaba como si se reprendiera a sí mismo – Nadie dijo las razones, ¡Pero mierda! ¡Yo las sabía y no intenté detenerte!

- Olvídalo, Sasuke-kun. No fue tu culpa…

- Si lo fue – refutó el chico, apretando las mandíbulas –Yo… yo realmente…

Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Sasuke estaba tenso y no movió un solo musculo al tener a la pelirrosa de esa forma sujetándole. No podía.

- No te culpes, Sasuke – rogó ella con la garganta hecha un nudo – no lo hagas, por favor…

Sasuke rodeó a Sakura con sus brazos lentamente.

-…Yo realmente lo siento, Sakura… perdóname… por favor…

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Toda su vida había conocido a Sasuke como el chico rudo… el distante. Jamás había oído de su boca algún tipo de súplica o alguna mísera petición, ya que después de todo él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, lo mejor de lo mejor en el instituto. Nunca vio muestras de afecto de él hacía alguien, así como tampoco oyó palabras dulces o cariñosas, ni siquiera cuando estaba en su casa y la señora Uchiha le hablaba. Lo cierto era que Sakura creía que Sasuke era incapaz de sentir algo que no fuera ira, fastidio o aburrimiento.

Y sin embargo ahí estaban los dos; diciéndose verdades que nadie nunca oiría otra vez y aferrándose a recuerdos que dolían incluso en sus sueños. A ambos les lastimaba eso.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… Sasuke-kun – susurró ella, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que una sonrisa sincera se posara en sus labios – Gracias por haberme dicho todo.

Se separaron unos pasos y se miraron. Sakura sintió un alivio tan grande dentro de su ser que no podía dejar de sonreír. El cierta forma Sasuke la había liberado del gran tormento que significaba para ella recordar. Él seguramente nunca dimensionaría lo que es había hecho por ella, pero no importaba… así estaba bien. Sakura suspiró y se dio cuenta de que su corazón le dolía en pequeñas cantidades, nada comparado a los episodios de antes, y eso la alegraba.

Ella sentía como una carga pesada se le era quitada de encima y le permitía respirar.

Ahora que sabía lo que pasó, se sintió libre. Si era su momento de partir y dejar el mundo de los vivos, al menos lo hacía con su pasado y sus recuerdos en las manos.

Y al pensar en eso, Sakura perdió la alegría que había tenido momentáneamente para dar paso a la realidad. Su boca se secó y unos imperceptibles temblores se apoderaron de sus rodillas y manos. Ella… ella estaba por… ¿Morir?

"_Pronto moriré"_ – se repetía en la cabeza como si recién le hubiera tomado el peso a la situación – "_Yo… me voy a morir"_

Fue un baldazo de agua fría para ella.

- Hm, ¿Sakura? – Sasuke vio como los ojos de ella de desorbitaban y los temblores de sus extremidades se acentuaban, ¿Acaso iba a tener otro de sus ataques? - ¡Hey! ¡Sakura!

Sakura miró a Sasuke y una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda.

Se sentía sola, perdida… asustada, ¿Qué se supone iba a pasar con ella? ¿Acaso todo iba a terminar así nada más? Sasuke se acercó un par de pasos a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo, abrazándose a él. Sasuke no se movió.

Sakura se sujetó con firmeza de los hombros de él y ahogó su respiración, confortándose con el aliento que le llegaba del moreno. Rompió en llanto.

Sasuke dejó que ella se aferrara contra él, devolviéndole el abrazo poco después. Podía sentir la desesperación de la pelirrosa, y por razones que no podía explicarse, un miedo comenzó a atenuarse en su corazón. Sasuke estaba nervioso de tener a Sakura llorando en sus brazos, ¿Por qué…?

- Hey, cálmate – susurró él, pero los sollozos de Sakura eran demasiado altos. Sasuke sentía como su camiseta se humedecía a altura de su tórax.

- Sasuke-kun… tengo miedo – gimoteó ella con la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas.

- No temas. Ya todo acabó… Sakura.

- No es cierto – dijo ella, hundiéndose en más lágrimas si es que era posible – No es cierto…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno, quien apretujó más a Sakura contra sí. Él era un fiasco con eso de los sentimientos, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decirle? Se consideraba un completo inepto en esos momentos.

- Sasuke… me estoy muriendo…

Sasuke se tensó.

- No digas eso, Sakura. Estas bien, estas sana… estas despierta.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza aún entre los brazos de Sasuke. Se sorbió la nariz y sujetó al moreno por los hombros, separándolo de ella. Subió la vista y encontró la mirada vacía de Sasuke, pero esta vez no era de inexpresividad, sino de aturdimiento, o por lo menos así lo interpretaba ella. Sakura sufrió al mirarlo.

- No, Sasuke… yo me estoy muriendo… me muero... con solo respirar…

Sasuke vio como ella bajaba la mirada y las gotas de sus ojos chocaban contra el suelo, apreciando como azarosos temblores se apoderaban del pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Acortó el espacio que ella había creado y la abrazó con necesidad, como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien. La presionó tanto contra su pecho que Sakura no conseguía el oxigeno que necesitaba, pero no lo alejó de ella, sino que se apretó a él; enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro del chico y hundiendo las uñas de su otra mano en la espalda de él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con ella; enmarañando su mano derecha en las hebras rosadas y presionándola con la mano izquierda por la cintura, temiendo que al momento de soltarla ella fuera a desaparecer.

Los ojos negros de él brillaron en lágrimas que se negó derramar, mas no se pudo contener. Comenzó a llorar.

- No me digas eso… ¡Sakura! – le reprochó mientras se encorvaba y hundía el rostro en el cabello de ella.

A Sakura le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo junto con él en un sonido sordo. Sasuke relajó los brazos, mas Sakura parecía recia a soltarlo a él.

- No morirás – masculló Sasuke – No lo permitiré… no esta vez. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará…

- No le digas a nadie, Sasuke…

El moreno se estremeció al escuchar eso, pero no lo hizo notar, ¿A qué se refería…? Se alejó un poco de ella para verle la cara.

- Sakura… ¿Quiénes saben esto?

- Solo tú, Sasuke-kun – respondió con voz de ultratumba – Quizás mis padres o mi tía Tsunade. No lo sé… ya no sé nada…

- ¿Qué tienes, Sakura?

La pelirrosa se separó de Sasuke y se arrodilló frente a él. Con su mano derecha aferró la de él en un suave apretón y con la izquierda apoyó sus dedos en el pecho del moreno, a altura de su corazón.

- Me duele… ahí – susurró Sakura, apreciando el rápido latir del corazón de Sasuke y el calor que transmitía su cuerpo – Pronto dejará de palpitar…

Al decir lo último, Sakura llevó su mano a su propio pecho y fue su turno de escuchar sus latidos. Los suyos eran rápidos e irregulares. No tenían coordinación.

- ¿Tu corazón…? – inquirió Sasuke al verla, observando con pavor como ella ascendía con la cabeza.

- Los doctores dicen que yo no viviré más allá de este mes…

Si Sasuke alguna vez tuvo control de sus emociones, ahora mismo eso se había ido al diablo.

Sakura observó como el rostro de su amigo se contraía de tal forma que sus facciones perdían su forma natural. Ella no quería llorar, pero no pudio evitarlo.

- Hey, pero está bien… todo va a estar bien, Sasuke-kun…

- ¡Por la mierda Sakura! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que todo estará bien si tu vas… tu vas a…?!

- ¿Morir? – Sakura sujetó las manos de Sasuke y se puso de pie junto con él. Ella apreció que el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a temblar – Si… creo que sí.

- No quiero que mueras – dijo él con la voz hecha un hilo – Ya fue malo una vez, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió cálidamente sin mirarlo.

- He pensado mucho sobre esto, ¿sabes? Sobre ti, mis padres, Naruto… Itachi – dio un gran suspiro y continuó – Es irónico ya que después de todo yo quise acabar con mi vida primero, pero ahora que no es mi decisión… es tan raro…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Sasuke soltó suavemente sus manos y luego se refregó el rostro. Se sentía acabado.

- Me refiero a que la razón principal por la que intenté suicidarme antes fue para poder tomar una decisión yo misma por primera vez… Sé que no lo entenderás Sasuke, pero toda mi vida me he sometido a lo que otros querían; mi familia, mis amigos, mis compañeros de clases y mis profesores. Quizás yo solo quería… dejar de Sakura Haruno, no lo sé...

Sasuke no dijo nada, lo cual fue una invitación para Sakura a seguir.

- Yo no elegí mi nombre, así como tampoco donde nacer o donde estudiar. No elegí mi ropa ni elegí mis acciones. A veces creo que mis sueños ni siquiera eran míos, que tan solo eran… ilusiones. Ilusiones de otras personas puestas en mí. Por eso quise probar algo por mi cuenta… quise elegir mi muerte, tomando en cuenta el día, la hora y la manera. ¿Fui estúpida?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza en silencio, pero no para darle la razón, sino por incomprensión. De alguna manera lo que Sakura decía no sonaba absurdo del todo.

-Sé que fue egoísta, Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura entre suspiros – La idea de irme y dejar todo atrás sonaba atractiva. Lo pensé tantas veces, y lo intente otras tantas también… pero siempre me arrepentía a la mitad. Y esa noche solo ocurrió, yo… yo de verdad… lo lamento…

Los sollozos de ella se amontonaron en su boca; no sabía que pensar, creer o sentir. Tenía tanto miedo que apenas podía separar lo que le dolía de lo que no lo hacía. Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza.

- Desde ahora no tendrás miedo, Sakura. Naruto y yo no dejaremos que pase… aún somos el equipo siete, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sakura se relajó levemente al recordar al equipo siete. Sasuke, Naruto y ella habían estado juntos desde ese trabajo escolar, y hasta el día que cumplieron quince años, nada lo había separado. El tiempo se encargó de que cada uno tomara su camino luego.

En el fondo, a ambos les hizo bien recordar eso.

El resto de la noche hablaron de cosas menos importantes; así como ciertas personas y ciertas situaciones, pero nunca retomando el tema de la muerte. En realidad era Sakura quien más hablaba, ya que Sasuke solo se limitaba a escucharla y ayudarla a unir ideas que ella no podía conjuntar por su cuenta debido a la amnesia que le quedaba. Hubo un momento en el que ella le preguntó por su novia, a lo que Sasuke no dijo la mas mínima palabra.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana Sasuke decidió irse del hospital.

- ¿Vendrás otra vez? – le preguntó Sakura mientras él se levantaba de la cama con intensiones de marcharse.

- Hm, si.

- Ya.

El chico miró a Sakura, quien estaba acostada en su cama obedientemente y sonreía como cuando la conoció. Esa imagen lo confortó e hirió en medida, ¿Qué pasaría si ella de repente ya no estaba? La impotencia lo hundió por dentro.

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta en silencio y tomó el pomo con su mano izquierda.

- Sasuke-kun, tengo un problema…

Él se detuvo de inmediato y se giró con rapidez. Ella parecía a punto de reír.

- ¿Dé que se trata? – indagó con templanza. Sakura soltó una carcajada seca.

- Tienes cara de cuñado, ¿Qué hacemos?

En situaciones cotidianas el comentario le habría molestado, pero lejos de hacerlo, Sasuke solamente bufó con los labios ladeados en una ínfima sonrisa.

- No sé que le habrás visto a Itachi, Sakura, pero adelante. Haz lo que quieras – le respondió Sasuke, mas no en un tono pesado o burlón, sino en uno agradable. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

- Hm, como sea. Me voy – informó desde el marco de la puerta, dándole un último vistazo a Sakura desde ahí – Además, Sakura Uchiha no suena del todo mal… adiós.

Sakura se sonrojó y se regocijó entre las sábanas.

Sakura Uchiha, ¿eh?... Sakura de Uchiha... Mmm, Sasuke tenía razón. Sonaba bien.

- ¿Qué estarás haciendo, Itachi? – se preguntó en voz alta de pie frente a la ventana. Los árboles de cerezo florecían hermosamente ante sus ojos - ¿Qué harás…?

Vio el amanecer desde ahí y después fue hasta su cama a dormir. Aparentemente la visita de Sasuke la había fatigado más de lo que ella quería reconocer.

Durmió con una paz semejante a cuando era una niña y solo despertó cuando una mano la movió por el hombro. Abrió los ojos con cansancio.

- ¿Tía…Tsunade?

- Hola Sakura – susurró la nombrada a centímetros de ella, mirándola con cariño – Siento tener que despertarte…

- No, está bien – dijo Sakura mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se refregaba los ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos que hablar.

Ella y Sakura conversaron sobre trivialidades primero, enfrascándose en recuerdos alegres de ambas y cosas por el estilo, hasta llegar al punto de interés de Tsunade, el cual indagaba sobre el estado físico y la salud de Sakura, deteniéndose en el tema que más afectaba a la pelirrosa: su corazón.

- Yahiko y Nagato hablaron contigo ayer, ¿no?

- Si. Ambos fueron… amables – respondió Sakura con una melancolía que intentó ocultar fallidamente.

- Sakura – Tsunade tomó las manos frías de la pelirrosa y la sostuvo con firmeza – Necesito que seas más fuerte que nunca.

- Yo… yo sé eso – dijo la chica sin ánimos. Sabía que debía serlo por ella y por el resto que se enterara de su estado, pero era demasiado para su débil corazón.

Tsunade le dio un apretón en las manos y Sakura subió su mirada directamente a los ojos color miel de Tsunade. La mujer mayor sonreía con seguridad.

- Sakura… creo que este no es el final – Tsunade hablaba con una seguridad irrevocable tanto de sus palabras como de su rostro. Sakura diferenció algo así parecido a la "esperanza" en sus ojos brillantes.

- ¿De qué me está hablando, tía?

- Dime pequeña, ¿Has oído alguna vez de trasplantes?

Los ojos de Sakura miraron a Tsunade con fervor e incredulidad.

- ¿No me diga que yo…?

- Tu fallo está en todo el sistema nervioso, y con esto digo que cualquier órgano que reciba impulsos eléctricos se encuentra afectado, Sakura – interrumpió Tsunade con velocidad. Parecía emocionada – Pero es tu corazón el único órgano en todo tu cuerpo que no ha retomado su actividad normal… solo tu corazón.

- Si mi corazón saliera de mi cuerpo y me pusieran uno nuevo, entonces…

- ¡Exacto! – Tsunade abrazó con necesidad a Sakura y con un par de lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos – vas a vivir, Sakura… sé que es posible…

- ¿Yo no voy a… morir?

Lo que Tsunade no le había dicho a Sakura era que la probabilidades de éxito redondeaban el cincuenta por ciento, siendo un porcentaje realmente desalentador. Mas ella no iba a dejar que su adorada sobrina muriera, no podía permitirlo. Si había a lo menos una oportunidad, Tsunade la tomaría.

- Pero… pero, ¿cómo? – preguntó Sakura aún sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- Es difícil, Sakura, en especial por la incompatibilidad de órganos. Tienes un grupo sanguíneo complicado, el cual no permite a nadie que no posea el mismo grupo que tu donarte sangre. Pasa algo parecido con los órganos para trasplantes – la mujer acarició la mejilla de Sakura, por la cual se resbalaba una traicionera gota de cristal – Vivirás, pequeña. Yo se que sí.

Sakura se iluminó y abrazó a su tía con alegría. Ella iba a vivir, ¡Iba a vivir!

Ambas mujeres se alborozaban con desmesurada felicidad, y cuando menos se lo esperó, el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco irregular, pero no por dolor o por cosas semejantes, sino por una persona que desde la puerta sostenía un ramo de rosas azules y la miraba fijamente.

Tsunade apreció la reacción de su sobrina y se giró a ver al joven que yacía en el marco de la puerta.

- Ha estado aquí desde temprano el muy necio – dijo la mujer con satisfacción – Le dije que los horarios de visita no eran hasta las cuatro de la tarde, pero míralo nada más.

Tsunade se acomodó el cabello rubio y se levantó para acercarse al chico.

- Perdóname, pero no puedo dejarlos más de veinte minutos solos aquí – le dijo en un susurro antes de salir – Hay alguien más que me pidió unos minutos en este horario.

- Será más que suficiente, señora Tsunade – respondió él con gratitud.

- Bien entonces – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Yo hablaré con tu padres, Sakura. Todo estará bien.

- Gracias, tía Tsunade.

La rubia mujer salió de ahí y dejó a la pareja a solas.

- He estado pensando en ti – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un casto beso en la frente de Sakura.

- Y yo en ti… Itachi-kun.

.

.

* * *

Wujuu esta vez me tarde menos en actualizar :B

Creo que los finales que he puesto han sido demasiado dramáticos para algunos corazones de pollo ji ji Era hora de mejorar la cosas.

AL FIN Sakura e Itachi van a tener un momento juntos *o* es tiempo de que ambos se digan unas cuantas verdades, aunque lo cierto que el tiempo esta bastante reducido ya que hay otra persona que ansía ver a la pelirrosa con unas fuerzas fervientes :)

Admito que lo de Sasuke fue mas extenso de que lo tenía planeado, pero creo que con él até los cabos sueltos que me quedaban, o por lo menos la mayoría. RECUERDEN que si alguien se queda con dudas me tiene que decir y así yo lo pongo en el próximo capitulo O: O:

Revieeeews:

**Dai-chan Uzumaki:** esto del manga es algo destrozador; pero es aun peor vivir con esta angustia de saber que nadie lo esta subiendo a internet! no encuentro por ningún lado :( No me quiero quedar con esta incertidumbre. ¡Diablos chica! jajaj xD te me adelantaste con lo del corazón, ¿eh? Siento que casi me leíste la mente jaja Ya desde el próximo capitulo le daré duro al Itasaku, en esta ocasión necesitaba que Sakura viera a Sasuke. Creo que en el fondo quería darle la paz de conocer su pasado antes de morir. Gracias por pasarte, leeré "mirror, mirror" pronto. Es que recién empiezo a disfrutar de mis vacaciones y quería adelantarme con mis fics y después dedicarme a leer :B este era el ultimo que me faltaba actualizar, ¡así que allá voy! Adiós, cuídate.

**Azhy:** Holaaa :) ¿verdad que la escena del beso de ambos era como imaginable? jaja yo también me sentía como una de las enfermeras fisgonas jaja xD me gustó esa parte, me alegra que a ti también, y sí, ¡Itachi ya puede ver! Como me enfoqué mas en Sakura no expliqué mucho de él, pero ya verás que en el próximo capitulo ambos se dirán sus verdades. Es agradable saber que tu también pensabas eso de la ironía de la vida de Sakura, ¿Será que siempre amamos lo que estamos por perder? Es como si solo al final apreciáramos el valor de algunas cosas :/ Gracias por leer y por dejarme un review. Hay algo que quería preguntarte; ¿Ganaste en alguna de entrega de fics? Es que el otro día me metí a un fic "x" y me encontré con que decía: "Felicidades a Azhy por ganar en blá, blá, blá..." lo cierto es que no me acuerdo en que, pero reconocía tu nombre )siempre y cuando fueras tu o.o) si es así, ¡Felicidades! me alegro por ti :D adiosín bombín!

**MarianUchiha:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va? Iniciaré mencionando el manga de Naruto, y es que estoy resentida y angustiada por no saber que rayos pasa ahí. Que te digo... desde que Itachi murio por segunda vez (como si no hubiese sido terrible la primera vez a manos de Sasuke) mi vida dio un tumbo, y con lo de Neji me remataron. Te lo juro, si Naruto, Sakura o cualquiera de los amigos muere, yo me voy a deprimir. Con Tsunade al borde tengo estrés de sobra. Ahooora; regresando al fic. ¿Sabes? la mayoría de las lectoras me pide un trasplante de corazón, y lo cierto es que siempre estuvo en mis planes, así que hay cura... en cierta medida. Puse luz a lo de la llamada de Sasuke y también a todo lo que había pasado, creo que era necesario que esos dos tuvieran una charla a solas un vez; incluso para pedirse perdón. Tenías mucha razón sobre eso. Es mejor saber la verdad antes de morir. Naruto aparecerá también, así que paciencia :) él es importante para el corazón de Sakura. Ojalá hayas tenido una feliz navidad y año nuevo, gracias por tus deseos y muchas más gracias por pasarte por aquí. ¡De veras! ¡Chaito! :D

**Hikari Tsinkino:** Sabes, creo que no es difícil identificarse con esta Sakura que he creado, ya que después de todo la saqué de problemas reales y situaciones que se están dando mucho, aunque en lo personal no me gustaría que nadie sufriera así, y te incluyo en esto. Quizás te leí la mente jaja la verdad es que también estuvo en la mía. Qué bueno que no se acabó el mundo! :D o no habría leído tu review. Saludos, cuídate mucho.

**Ul-him**: Sip, siempre hay daños detrás algo así. Quiero que Sakura viva, pero no voy a quitar esto de la realidad. La voy a poner al límite y a Itachi igual. Siento que ambos tiene mucho por dar todavía. Jajá, si, Itachi le daría fuerzas a cualquiera de luchar por vivir, o en su defecto, algún hombre con intensiones tan honestas. Aún no conozco a un hombre así -.- quizás se extinguieron o algo. Gracias por tu review :D cuídate y espero saber de ti pronto, chauu! :D

**Erza S:** Gracias por tu comentario :D me poner feliz feliz que te guste. Lo del final me tiene en la cuerda floja; por una parte quiero atarlo a la realidad tanto como me sea posible y eso significaría aferrarme a lo trágico, pero por otro lado quiero que Sakura viva, de verdad lo deseo. Me esforzaré por darle cierto giro para conseguir ambos extremos, pero admito que está complicado. Gracias otra vez por pasarte por aquí, lo aprecio mucho :) Espero saber de ti pronto :D chao!

**Crimela:** Cuando leí tu review me dije: "rayos... captó mis intenciones" pero lo cierto es que no iba a dejar que Itachi donará su corazón. Seguramente pondré de eso el próximo capitulo, ya verás :B Te agradezco tu comentario, de verdad. realmente quería que mucha gente leyera este fic en particular (bueno, admito que "enamorada del amor" también) y es porque tiene un mensaje que llevar :/ Así que por eso te agradezco :D y también por darme tus fuerzas para la universidad, mañana sabré que será de mi por el resto de mi vida D: esta de locos! jajaja Adiós nos leemos pronto :3

**Antotis**: Si, Itachi no ha dejado de verla. Sin duda las cosas se han complicado, quizás lo sigan haciendo, pero no dejaré que pase por eso sola más tiempo, y bueno, dudo que Itachi la dejara de todas formas je, je. Gracias por pasarte :D me alegra ver lectores fieles, y tu estas en esa lista. Gracias, de corazón. Espero saber de ti en este ultimo capitulo, me gustaría que me dijeras que piensas de lo de Sasuke, ¿Me habré extendido mucho? yo creo que si, por eso daré con todo al Itasaku en el otro capitulo, lo prometo. Eso sería jaja adiós, nos vemos! :D

**NyankoYuu:** ¡Bienvenida! una cara nueva je, je, ¿Qué tal todo? Admito que cuando me metí y vi tus reviews me sentí muy feliz. Confieso me gusta tener reviews jaja xD nada que hacer con eso. Te agradezco que aparecieras mi ortografía. Me esfuerzo mucho en eso y por esa razón leo mis actualizaciones dos veces después de escribirlas para asegurarme que no me salto nada, aunque por supuesto igual cometo errores :/ Me agrada aventurarme con cosas nuevas, y este es el primer Angst que hago. Mis fics tienen una gran variedad. Espero no te de mucha penita en ese corazón de pollo tuyo jaja (yo también uso expresión en mi vida rutinaria) Gracias por darme tu apoyo con la Universidad. Mañana me dirán como me fue y muy posiblemente estudiaré odontología O: Si, lo sé. No tiene nada que ver con la escritura jaja pero que te digo, probar cosas locas y nuevas me gusta. Soy tan rara ._. Mucho gusto en conocerte, espero saber de ti en este ultimo capitulo. Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Tu último review fue hace tan poco jaja xD Saludos!

.

**.**

**Bueno, creo que en lo personal se me fue la mano con la visita de Sasuke. Quería que Sakura viera a Itachi en este capitulo pero me extendí demasiado .-. ¡Como sea! ¡La próxima vez iniciaré con ambos! ¡Yujuuu!**

**.**

**Mensaje: Kishimoto, dondequiera que te encuentres, ¡mas te vale subir el maldito manga de una vez! :'( si no deseas conocer a una adolescente hormonal con malas intensiones no me provoques, ¡Carajo! ¡Mataste a Neji y muy posiblemente a Tsunade!**

**.**

**Lo anterior fue porque necesitaba desahogarme =3 Nada personal, Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**12 de Enero 2013**

**11.20 am.**

**(al fin subí algo de día para variar)**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Naty!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Muy feliz mes para ustedes! Me encanta Febrero por varias razones, y la principal es que estoy de vacaciones je, je. ¡Temporada alta gente, temporada alta!**

**Ya ni se me ocurre que decir aquí, así que chaolín bombín.**

* * *

.

.

**_NO ME DEJES RECORDAR_**

**_CAPITULO 7_**

**_._**

**_._**

Itachi se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le acomodó el cabello, provocando que Sakura sonriera.

Si era cierto lo que Tsunade acaba de decir, entonces las posibilidades trágicas se veían reducidas para Sakura. Pero ella sabía muy bien de estas cosas. No quería emocionarse porque sabía que conseguir un corazón era complicado, sin mencionar que la taza de incompatibilidad era algo sumamente común.

Sakura afirmó la mano que Itachi puso su mejilla y la sostuvo ahí sobre su rostro, mirándolo. ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado sin que él la mirara? La última vez que lo hizo ella era una cría de trece años que iba a casa de Sasuke para jugar con él y con Naruto, pero ahora la historia era distinta. Itachi no estaba visitando a una niña, sino a una mujer que cargaba con las alas de la muerte unida a su espalda. Una de esas alas estaba rota por un pasado que había intentado olvidar y que por castigo divino tuvo que recordar, y la otra ala a pesar de estar rota quería volar, y quería llegar muy muy alto. Tan alto que el sol se volviera como una pequeña esfera alejada de la realidad. Sakura quería elevarse e irse muy lejos, siempre y cuando una persona como Itachi fuera con ella.

Con una dulce sonrisa en la cara, Sakura dejó caer una lágrima solitaria.

¿Y si ella moría? ¿Qué tal si nunca encontraban un corazón para ella? ¿Qué tal si su cuerpo no lo soportaba? ¿Qué sería de ella después?

¿Qué sería de ella sin unos ojos negros que la guiaran e invitaran a seguir viviendo?

¿Qué sería de ella sin él?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Itachi, acercándose al cuerpo de la pelirrosa y rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Es que recordé algo – respondió ella sin borrar esa sonrisa melancólica de su cara.

- ¿Qué recordaste?

Sakura alzó el rostro y lo observó: - Una vieja historia y una cajita musical.

Itachi miró un poco confundido a la chica. ¿Qué era lo que Sakura estaba recordando? No supo por qué, pero en vez de preguntarle a que se refería, Itachi solo le sopló en el rostro y la hizo sonreír más tiernamente.

Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás en su existencia había actuado así, y mucho menos se lo había imaginado. ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida pensarías en encontrarte con una mujer en un hospital y besarla en la mitad de la noche? ¿Cuántas veces dejarías que tu mente susurrara su nombre y te atara a ella? Itachi se cuestionaba si lo que estaba pasando era real o su cordura le estaba jugando un juego. ¿Era común preocuparte tanto por una desconocida? Porque eso era Sakura Haruno al fin de cuentas. La vio unas cuantas veces en su juventud, ¿Pero por qué tuvo que encontrarse con ella en un hospital para conocerla propiamente? ¿Quién era en realidad esta chica? Itachi luchaba con su propia mente para unir a las distintas facetas de Sakura que conocía; cuando era niña, cuando la vio por primera vez ahí y cuando conoció una triste joven que le ayudó a encender un cigarro alguna vez.

¿Todas ellas eran Sakura? ¿Entonces quién era la chica que se aferraba a él y sonreía tan hermosamente? A Itachi dejó de importarle, siempre y cuando esa sonrisa delicada, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes duraran para siempre.

- ¿Cuánto llevas esperando, Itachi-kun? – preguntó Sakura mientras se separaba de él y se acomodaba en la cama. Itachi salió de su ensimismamiento y se remojó los labios.

- Depende – dijo él - ¿Te refieres a cuanto esperé para entrar o a qué despertaras?

Sakura lo miró confundida.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – indagó ella.

- La diferencia es que para entrar aquí esperé diez minutos – contestó Itachi. Su rostro parecía tieso y estoico – Y para que despertaras esperé cinco días, Sakura.

La pelirrosa lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Había oído bien? ¡¿Cinco días?!

- Mientras me iban ingresando al pabellón de operaciones por lo de mis ojos, tu al mismo tiempo eras tratada en la sala próxima a la mía – le narró Itachi, recostándose a su lado en la cama. Mirándola.

- ¿…Cuándo te operaron? – Sakura le remojaba los labios con insistencia. Estuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo.

- El domingo – respondió Itachi. Su voz era tan masculina y ronca, que Sakura no evitaba sentirse una niña pequeña junto a él.

- Has esperado mucho, Itachi-kun.

- Valió la pena.

Sin que Itachi se diera cuenta, Sakura lo tomó por el rostro y besó sus labios apenas rozándolos. Se separó de él para apreciar el asombro en las facciones del chico.

- Eso fue atrevido, señorita – le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. La tomó por las manos.

- Perdone mi imprudencia, caballero.

- Sólo si me besas otra vez.

Itachi la tomó por detrás de la cabeza y la guió hasta su boca lentamente. Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa como para besarlo correctamente, por lo que dejaba a Itachi hacer lo que quisiera. Se separaron no mucho después.

- Te extrañé, cerezo. Lo digo en serio…

- Y yo a ti, Itachi-kun.

Sakura gozaba de sentir la respiración de él contra su rostro, pero por más que quería disfrutarla en su máximo esplendor, algo dentro de ella la detenía. Miró sus ojos negros con tanto cariño que nada en el mundo le parecería hermoso otra vez, y entonces comprendió que no podía aferrarse a Itachi ni a sus mentiras por mucho más tiempo.

Debía decirle la verdad sobre su corazón.

- Itachi-kun, yo…

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

Itachi se alzó en un brazo y la miró desde la corta altura. Sakura lo sujetó por el mentón y le sonrió con dolor, sintiendo como las lágrimas ya querían correr por sus mejillas.

- Hay algo que debes saber – susurró ella con la voz hecha un hilo – Es… es importante.

- ¿Es sobre lo que hablabas con Tsunade hace un rato? – le preguntó Itachi y Sakura asintió con la cabeza - ¿De qué se trata?

Sakura se sintió débil. Débil e indefensa.

Se sentó en la cama al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, y con temor se acercó a besar su mejilla. Lo miró a los ojos y acarició su cara.

- Itachi… no estoy bien…

Él la miró confundido, pero no dijo nada.

- Necesito… necesito un trasplante de corazón.

- ¿…Qué?

Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Así como había sido terrible decírselo a Sasuke, peor había sido decírselo a Itachi. Ella jamás se había sentido así por alguien – bueno, quizás por Sasuke en su momento – pero eso estaba a años luz de sus memorias y sus sentimientos actuales. Desde que despertó de su coma, su cuerpo y alma sabían que Itachi era el correcto. Eso quería creer ella al menos.

- T-Tengo mucho miedo – hipó Sakura, incapaz de mirarlo – me lo dijeron ayer…

- ¿Cuánto?

- ¿C-Cómo?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que tu… tu corazón ya no…?

Sakura se dio cuenta que se refería al tiempo de vida estimado que le quedaba. Se fregó la cara y se aclaró la garganta lo mejor que pudo.

- Hasta fin de mes – respondió con el corazón destrozado – Tan solo dos semanas más…

Itachi se puso de pie rápidamente y le dio la espalda mientras ahogaba un suspiro y enredaba sus propios dedos en su cabello negro.

- ¿Es… es una broma, cierto?

-… No.

Sakura se levantó de la cama al mismo tiempo que él se volteaba a verla. Se veía irreal e inalcanzable; y esa era la percepción de ambos sobre el otro en ese momento.

Itachi rodeó la cama mientras Sakura tartamudeaba palabras ininteligibles.

- Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que veo algo que realmente quiero – dijo Itachi con su ronca voz en decibeles muy bajos – Esperé toda mi vida por verte a ti. Perdí mis ojos y tuve que usar otros para encontrarte…

- ¿Itachi…kun?

Él la abrazó y con pesadez bajó su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de ella. Con el dolor más grande que había sentido en su existencia le susurró al oído.

- Quédate conmigo, Sakura…

Ella sólo cerró los ojos con sufrimiento y se limitó a llorar. Sakura sabía que estaba enferma, y no solo del corazón o de algún órgano, sino también de la cabeza. Su mente estaba enferma, lastimada, terminada.

Durante todas la noches que estuvo hospitalizada se cuestionó su vida de inició a fin, hasta el punto en el que quiso suicidarse. Si, era cierto que la relación amorosa de Sasuke había sido partícipe en su decisión fatal, pero no solo era eso. Su familia y sus momentos trágicos. Esas personas que se hicieron llamar amigos y la traicionaron e hirieron, las palabras punzantes, las acciones descontroladas. Cada escena se recreaba y Sakura no hacía nada por detenerlas.

Hasta cierto punto, Sakura pensaba que su suicidio no fue injustificado. No se arrepentía de lo que hizo y eso la asustaba. La aterraba a más no poder.

Pero entonces llegaba Itachi y su calor. Si no eran sus palabras, eran sus miradas. Si no eran sus brazos estrechándola, era su boca robándole el aliento. Él llegó para no dejarla ir y eso la confundía.

Él le daba ganas de seguir viva. Le hacía creer que valía la pena.

¿Acaso si él no hubiera llegado nunca… ya estaría muerta? Probablemente.

Ella tenía un derrumbe existencial. No sabía lo que veía, ni lo que sentía, y se limitaba a definir la vida como algo frágil y fugaz, en la cual sólo se podía apreciar la muerte y el desprecio como dominantes de ese bizarro juego. Trató de huir de ello, pero la ira, al vergüenza y la tristeza la cegaron hasta empujarla a hacer algo que nadie pensó que sería capaz. Si, la autentica Sakura Haruno intentó quitarse la vida y ahora se arrepentía (solo entre los brazos de Itachi), porque el reloj no daría marcha atrás.

- Quiero estar contigo… de verdad – le dijo Sakura, humedeciendo sus penas en la camisa oscura de él – Es lo que más deseo.

Itachi la besó con algo de rudeza y ella le respondió lo mejor de lo fue capaz. Entreabrió sus ojos verdes mientras seguían unidos y vio como de las mejillas limpias y suaves de Itachi caía una lágrima. Sakura con sus labios la borró.

- No llores, estará todo bien… no pienso ir a ninguna parte – le dijo con una delicada sonrisa.

- Suenas muy segura – Itachi pegó su frente con la de ella, levantándola del suelo y sujetándola por la cintura - ¿Por qué aparentas estar tranquila? No finjas, Sakura.

- No estoy pretendiendo ser fuerte – dijo ella con absoluta calma – pero el que tú estés aquí conmigo me llena de fuerza y valor.

Itachi la dejó en el suelo y le pidió que volviera a la cama. El resto del tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue de un sumiso silencio, el cual era roto por una que otra frase que alguno de los dos decía. No se atrevían a mencionar el tema del trasplante.

Sakura le mencionó que tipo de sangre tenía y le explicó en qué consistía un trasplante de órganos – sólo se lo dijo porque Itachi preguntó -, contándole que su tipo de sangre le podía servir a cualquier persona del mundo; pero que en contraparte, ella solo podía recibir de su mismo tipo o moriría. Sakura era del grupo cero, mientras que Itachi era AB, lo cual era todo lo contrario a lo de ella.

Itachi se sentía frustrado. No sabía que podía hacer por ella.

-Si te trasplantan todo debería ir bien, ¿No? – preguntó él desde la ventana. Con sus nuevos ojos buscaba algo que haya visto con los anteriores.

- Quizás – respondió Sakura – Uno nunca sabe lo que pude pasar, Itachi-kun.

Él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Pronto se acabará el tiempo – dijo – Volveré en la noche, cuando ya las enfermeras no hagan turnos, ¿Te parece bien?

- Si, por supuesto – contestó ella con felicidad – Te estaré esperando despierta.

Itachi sonrió.

- Posiblemente llegue tarde. Duerme si tienes sueño, yo te despierto.

- Está bien… te quiero.

Itachi se quedó viéndola. Por alguna razón ese "te quiero" no sonó vacío como usualmente se decía al aire. Ella lo dijo con sentimiento, y eso lo hizo sentir completo. Iba a responderle cuando un par de insistentes golpes azotaron la puerta. Él comprendió que el tiempo se les había acabado, y después de un casto beso y la promesa de regresar esa noche, Itachi se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

No le sorprendió ver a quien estaba del otro lado, de hecho, Itachi ya sabía quién podía ser.

- No la alteres mucho – le dijo él al ansioso chico que esperaba en el pasillo.

- Yo soy lo más tranquilo que hay' ttebayo – contestó el otro, pasando de Itachi y entrando a la habitación.

Itachi solo pudo reír en lo bajo.

Sakura se quedó pensando en lo que podía pasar con ella y con Itachi desde ahora. Quizás ella efectivamente tendría una operación. Quizás ella viviría y tendría una relación con Itachi. Quizás algún día se casaría y tendría hijos. Quizás sería feliz y todo lo que vivía ahora sería un recuerdo que olvidaría.

Quizás…

- Hola.

- ¿Uh?

Sakura desvió la mirada de la ventana cuando una voz le habló. Por un momento pensó que sería Itachi y eso la emocionó, pero cuando vio a otro chico ahí enfrente su corazón galopó contra su pecho.

Naruto Uzumaki, el peor tormento de sus años de estudiante y la persona que más quiso a pesar de sus suplicios. Su mejor amigo.

Sakura vio con sorpresa y aturdimiento al alto joven que ingresaba a su cuarto, caminando a paso lento y con la cabeza a gachas. Sintió como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio, se veía tan… grande. Sakura comprendió que el recuerdo de Naruto al que se aferró sólo era el de un chico de trece años; chillón e hiperactivo.

Ahora ya no era ese niño, para nada. Naruto era un poco más bajo que Sasuke, pero su contextura física era igualmente gruesa. Sus brazos, su cuello y su pecho se veían musculosos, y su cara tenía las facciones masculinas bien definidas. Lo único que conservaba de su niñez podrían ser las cicatrices en las mejillas de su rostro – las que parecían bigotes según Sakura -, el desordenado cabello rubio y esos enormes y brillantes ojos azul cielo.

Ya era todo un hombre, pensó ella, y automáticamente la melancolía la invadió.

Ninguno de los dos iba a ser un niño nunca más. Ç

- Naruto…

- ¿Cómo estas, Sakura-chan?

Sin tomarse un segundo, Sakura se puso de pie y corrió a los brazos que Naruto le extendía abiertos de par en par. Él la recibió con desmesurada alegría y la hizo girar mientras la sujetaba. Sakura reía junto a él y comenzó a sentir que el peso del tiempo nunca hizo mella en ellos. Se sintió aliviada y feliz de estar con él.

- Estas tan alto, Naruto – dijo ella con placidez una vez que él la bajó, afirmándose de los grandes brazos de su amigo.

- Es porque como mucho ramen' ttebayo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura pensó por un segundo que él le preguntaba por su corazón, pero al ver la despreocupada cara de Naruto dedujo que no era así. Le sonrió.

- Estoy bien, tonto. Esto no es nada.

- ¡Esa es la Sakura-chan que conozco!

Naruto se acomodó a los pies de la cama mientras que Sakura volvía a recostarse. Él hablaba muy deprisa sobre muchas cosas, pero eso a ella no le molestaba. Le encantaba hablar con Tsunade, Shizune y con Itachi, incluso con Sasuke, pero nadie hacía que ella se olvidara del mundo que la rodeaba como lo hacía Naruto. Debía ser algún tipo de don.

-…Entonces Karin sujetó a Suigetsu e imitó el golpe que Kiba le daba a Shino – narraba Naruto, emocionado con el interés que le ponía Sakura.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? – incitaba ella.

- Después de eso Ino me hizo la llave inglesa a mi' ttebayo… aún me duele la espalda.

Sakura reía con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos. Naruto la acompañaba cuando la risa de la pelirrosa se volvía demasiado contagiosa, y de esta forma ambos terminaban sujetándose por el estómago.

- ¡No te creo! – chillaba ella, intentando aguantar la respiración para parar de carcajearse.

- ¡De verdad! – insistía él – Hubieras visto como rodaba el cejotas colina abajo.

- ¡Ay, no puedo respirar! – reía Sakura, roja del esfuerzo. Naruto le contaba que él, Lee y Neji iban subiendo una cuesta y Lee se tropezó, rodando como si de una pelota se hubiera tratado.

- Fue muy gracioso… incluso Neji se burló de él' ttebayo.

Sakura y Naruto continuaron carcajeándose hasta que se les fue todo el aire. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho las historias que le contaba Naruto, y ésta en particular le causó más gracia que el resto. Cuando creyó que no podía reírse más, Sakura sintió un remesón en su pecho. Fue como si le hubieran apretado el corazón y los pulmones y luego los hubieran soltado. Le dolió tanto que un ronco carraspeo salió de su garganta, y al ver su mano, Sakura con espanto reconoció la sangre que manchaba su palma.

- Oye, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto al ver que Sakura tenía la cara pálida.

Ella miró a Naruto y ocultó su mano bajo las sábanas, limpiándose la boca con rapidez.

- S-Si, todo está bien – dijo ella con una forzada sonrisa. Debajo de las cubres intentaba limpiar su mano con las sábanas sin que Naruto se diera cuenta.

- ¿De verdad? Deberías descansar un poco más. La neumonía es difícil de tratar cuando las temperaturas aumentan' ttebayo. Eso dijo mi mamá.

- ¿…Neumonía?

- Si, ¿Por eso estas hospitalizada, no? Me dijeron que tenías tanta fiebre que casi llegaste a un coma.

Oh, Santo Dios.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y miró a Naruto como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Neumonía? ¿Eso les habían dicho? Sasuke dijo que nunca le confesó a nadie sobre la llamada que le hizo, ¿Realmente jamás le habló a habló a alguien sobre su suicidio? ¿Sus padres y su tía Tsunade callaron todo eso?

- Naruto, yo no tengo neumonía. Nunca he tenido.

- ¿…Qué?

Ahora fue turno del rubio para mirar con extrañeza a Sakura, ¿Qué jamás había tenido esa enfermedad? ¿Por qué llevaba casi un mes en el hospital entonces? Naruto se acercó a ella, parecía nerviosa.

- Yo… yo no tengo neumonía, Naruto – le repitió ella. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en los de él, casi a punto de llorar - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Qué… qué es lo que sabes?

- A mí y al resto de la clase nos dijeron que te dio una crisis grave de neumonía… que estabas inconsciente debido a la fiebre' ttebayo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad, Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué ese día que fui a verte sangrabas tanto…? ¿Por qué…?

La voz de Naruto se fue apagando paulatinamente hasta volverse un murmullo que ni él mismo entendía. Sakura sabía que él intentaba unir los hilos de la historia, pero desconocía lo que ocurría dentro de esa confundida cabeza.

- Naruto…

- ¿Por qué estas hospitalizada' ttebayo? – interrumpió él sin verla a la cara. Sakura se mordió el labio. No quería decírselo.

- No puedo contártelo… no puedo…

Naruto levantó el rostro y la miró con esos aprensivos y tristes ojos azules, rogándole.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pidió nuevamente.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada.

Quiso callar para siempre y que Naruto no preguntara nada más, pero sabía perfectamente que él no haría eso. Se sintió avergonzada y comenzó a titubear, ¿Cómo decirle a alguien qué intentaste acabar con tu vida? ¿Qué iba a pensar Naruto de ella desde ahora? Miró los ojos vacíos de Naruto y comprendió que no podría ocultarle nada, no a él.

- Naruto, yo…

- Solo dímelo, por favor.

Sakura bajó la mirada a sus manos y lloró.

-Yo estoy aquí porque… porque… intenté suicidarme.

No se dijo nada más. El fleco de cabellos rubios de Naruto le cubrió los ojos, y lo único que Sakura podría observar era la línea firme que formaba la boca de Naruto. Dos surcos cristalinos aparecieron en las mejillas de él y a Sakura se le fue el aliento.

Cuando Naruto volvió a elevar sus ojos, Sakura comprendió que jamás volvería a ver tanto dolor en las facciones de su amigo. La miraba como estuviera a punto de desaparecer, como si tan solo fuera una pintura, no un ser humano. Lágrimas y más lágrimas caían de esos ojos hermosos, y Sakura casi sentía que se veía en un espejo. No sonreía, no pestañaba, quizás ni respiraba. Naruto ni siquiera la miraba bien, era como si sus ojos buscaran algo dentro de los de ella. Sakura se sintió desnuda y expuesta.

- ¿Suicidarte? – escrutó él, apenas separando los labios.

- Si Naruto… yo… yo intenté matarme.

Naruto se dobló de dolor mientras ahogaba un grito entre sus manos. Sakura se arrodilló en la cama e intentó tocarlo, pero el cuerpo de Naruto se agitaba con tanta violencia que ella no podía calmarlo. Gritaba, lloraba y rogaba que nada de eso fuera real, y sólo entonces Sakura se vio a si misma sufriendo de verdad. Había tanta agonía en su voz que Sakura deseó quedar sorda. Naruto se sorbía la nariz y se limpiaba las mejillas de vez en cuanto, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Sakura logró poner la cabeza de él sobre sus muslos y desde ahí ella se abrazó a la nuca de su amigo, enredando sus delgados dedos en los cabellos dorados de él. Naruto la tenía sujeta por las piernas, enterrando su rostro de forma que Sakura no pudiera verlo llorar. Dejó de temblar y chillar pasado unos cuantos minutos, los que se hicieron eternos para Sakura.

Aún sumiso por el agarre de la pelirrosa, Naruto habló con la voz ronca y oprimida.

- Hace tres semanas recibí una llamada a las tres y tantas de la mañana desde tu teléfono' ttebayo… - susurraba él, intentado toser para limpiarse la garganta - ¿Por qué… por qué, Sakura-chan?

- Ya ni lo recuerdo Naruto – gimoteó Sakura, apretando los ojos con fuerza y negando con la cabella – ya no quiero recordar nada más. Si lo hago yo podría...

Se calló cuando se dio cuenta a donde iban a parar sus pensamientos. No sería bueno para Naruto saber lo de su corazón, se dijo a ella misma. A nadie le vendría bien semejante revelación después de soportar lo que ella le acaba de decir a Naruto. No lo merecía.

Pero Naruto siempre fue curioso.

- ¿Tú podrías qué? – indagó él. Era como hablar con un muerto en vida.

- Nada Naruto… olvídalo – dijo ella, incorporándose en la cama mientras se limpiaba la nariz y se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Naruto tardó en reaccionar. No lograba convencerse de lo que ella decía, ¿Qué ocultaba Sakura? Se sentó a medias en la cama, de forma que sus piernas colgaran del colchón de la camilla y su cara quedara de frente a la de ella. Examinó su rostro y reconoció su cansancio y agobio, oculto detrás de una suave sonrisa forzada y dos ojos verdes teñidos con melancolía.

- Dímelo – exigió él con su masculina voz. Aún le costaba hablar después de gritar tanto, pero se esforzó por hacerse comprender.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Todo está bien, Naruto. No seas necio – le dijo ella, riendo delicadamente.

Él frunció un poco las cejas y desvió la mirada de ella. De soslayo pasó a mirar una desteñida mancha roja sobre el colchón de Sakura, cubierta por algunas sábanas y frazadas de la cama. Era de color rojo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó él sin señal de emoción. Tenía los ojos clavados ahí.

Sakura miró de inmediato donde Naruto prestaba atención y con terror reconoció la mancha de sangre que anteriormente había dejado al limpiarse la mano. Quiso usar su almohada para taparla, pero la mano de Naruto fue más rápida y tomó las sábanas con intenciones de arrancarla de ahí. Ambos forcejearon un poco, pero Naruto ganó y de un tirón la sábana yacía a los pies de la cama.

- Es sangre – dijo Naruto. Su mirada iba de Sakura hasta el colchón.

Tan pronto como vio el color carmesí, Naruto recordó cuando él y sus amigos fueron a visitarla y ella "despertó". Sakura tuvo convulsiones y sangró por sus oídos, nariz, boca e incluso ojos. Era una imagen con la que tenía pesadillas cada noche y despertaba muy agitado en plena madrugada.

A su cabeza también venía la llamada perdida que se encontró al despertar una mañana.

Fue el mismo día que Sakura no apareció en el instituto.

¿Acaso ella lo llamó antes de…?

- ¿Qué tienes? – peguntó Naruto con agitación. El hecho de que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez hacía sentir a Sakura muy pequeña.

- Yo… - Sakura desvió la mirada a la ventana mientras se mordía el labio. La casual llovizna de primavera había comenzado a caer.

- Dímelo, Sakura-chan – Naruto sonó más seguro y serio. Sakura cerró los ojos y escuchó las gotas chocar contra su ventana.

- Es mi corazón, Naruto – contestó en un débil susurro – Ya no funciona más…

- ¿Vas a… mo-morir?

Sakura se giró y lo miró con una cara muy dulce. Se acercó hasta él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, gozando el bombeo regular del corazón de Naruto.

- No lo sé – contestó, siendo abrazada por él.

No se dijeron nada en diez minutos. Solo se quedaron ahí, de esa forma. Naruto veía la lluvia y el viento del otro lado del cristal, y Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, gravando en su memoria el olor y la calidez que desprendía Naruto.

Siempre fue el más cálido de todos.

Caían truenos de vez en cuanto al igual que relámpagos, y en silencio cada uno los disfrutaba a su manera. Naruto con la luz que proyectaban y Sakura con el estruendoso sonido que liberaban. Le gustaba que coincidieran con los latidos de su amigo.

Tsunade entró junto con Shizune y los vio a ambos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la mujer hasta que les habló. Naruto se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió con nostalgia, haciéndole un intento de broma a pesar de todo. Tsunade le siguió la corriente y Shizune los miraba con interés. Sakura por otra parte sólo miraba la lluvia por la ventana.

El cielo quería llorar y gritar.

Ella también.

Naruto le revolvió el rosáceo cabello como solía hacerlo desde que la superó en altura y le sonrió. Para Sakura esa sonrisa fue penetrante y dolorosa, ya que solo expresaba una cosa: "Adiós".

- Volveré pronto' ttebayo – dijo él en un apagado susurro - ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

- Si – contestó ella – tráeme la mejor sonrisa que puedas fingir, Naruto.

El rubio se secó una traviesa gotita que escapaba de sus ojos y rió.

- Lo haré, Sakura-chan – prometió mientras alzaba su pulgar al aire – También traeré ramen' ttebayo.

- Bien, te estaré esperando.

Naruto fue sacado de la habitación por Shizune, dejando a solas a Sakura y a Tsunade.

La mujer mayor llevó a Sakura al sector de cardiología para realizar unos cuantos estudios y exámenes. Yahiko y Nagato volvieron a ser los encargados de la pelirrosa, y ellos chequearon a Sakura bajo la atenta mirada de Tsunade.

Sakura estaba sufriendo un montón. Le habían sacado varias muestras de sangre con jeringas y habían usado una maquina especial para ver los impulsos eléctricos que llegaban a su frágil corazón. Sólo después de terminar con análisis cerebrales la dejaron volver a su habitación.

Por primera vez en semanas, Sakura fue capaz de comer comida solida. Anteriormente la habían dejado conectada al suero, pero ahora que ya llevaba cierto tiempo despierta no habían dificultades mayores que le prohibieran comer.

Comió tanto que tuvieron que negarle una cuarta porción.

Tsunade le informó que desde las cuatro de la tarde se abriría el horario de visitas, y que sus padres ya esperaban afuera para verla, y que muy posiblemente vendrían algunos de sus amigos.

Sakura le dijo a su tía que los únicos que sabrían sobre su déficit en el corazón y su futura operación serían sus familiares, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi. Nadie más. Tsunade no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que ella pedía, y en el fondo comprendía su solitaria decisión.

Tsunade salió de la habitación de ella y la dejó prepararse para recibir a las personas que venían a verla. Sakura nunca había estado despierta en los horarios de visita, ya que usualmente se hacía la dormida – como lo hizo con sus padres la primera vez que fueron -, o sufría algún tipo de ataque nervioso, haciendo referencia cuando todos sus compañeros de clase entraron y ella convulsionó de manera violenta.

A la hora prevista la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a dos adultos. La madre de Sakura se lanzó contra ella entre gemidos y lágrimas, alegrándose de que estuviera despierta. Sakura sabía que su relación no era la mejor, y en el fondo sentía algo de resentimiento contra ella y su padre, pero en ese momento no recordaba nada de su pasado que no fuera el hospital. Le acarició el cabello para calmarla y luego se dejó acariciar por su padre. No dejaban de tocarla ni decirle lo mucho que la extrañaban, y pese a que la pelirrosa les creía, sus palabras sonaban odiosas y no quería oírlas.

Quizás aún no les podía perdonar las cosas que le hicieron, las palabras que le dijeron ambos… o quizás simplemente no quería hacerlo. Sakura se odiaba a si misma por no poder controlar ese fuego que la quemaba por dentro cada vez que su madre la tocaba de manera brusca e insistente. Ella no quería sentir ese pesado sentimiento en su alma, y mucho menos quería que sus padres lo sintieran. Era raro. Sabía que ellos estaban preocupados – sus lamentos se lo decían -, pero ella no sabía qué hacer. Sakura se aferraba al sentimiento que le decía que los amaba, que ella de verdad atesoraba a su familia, y gracias a eso se permitía sonreírles.

Por mucho mal que se haya sentido alguna vez, ella no iba a dejar de quererlos. Era un amor que le hacía daño y rápidamente la entristecía, ¿Por qué no podía amarlos como se supone que debía? ¿Acaso ella era mala? Sakura ansiaba quererlos de corazón y no solo desearlo, y pidió un poco más de tiempo a cualquier Dios que la escuchara.

Necesitaba tiempo para demostrarles a sus padres que ella quería amarlos.

Sakura sonrió lo mejor que pudo y escuchó todo los que sus padre tenían que decir. Su madre era la que más hablaba, mientras que ella y su padre permanecían en cierto silencio, cada uno interpretando lo que la mujer mayor tenía por decir.

Los dos se fueron muy contentos de la habitación, dejando a Sakura tranquila y en paz. Mas lo que ella no sabía es que apenas sus progenitores pusieron un pie fuera del cuarto, ambos echaron a llorar. Mibuki, su madre, ahogaba gritos mientras se mordía el puño y Kizashi solo aguantó en silencio su dolor. Cada vez que abandonaban el hospital lo hacían con el temor de no volver a ver a su única hija otra vez, y ahora que sabían que a Sakura le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, el sufrimiento era incomparable.

Si pudieran, ellos donarían sus propios corazones para ella, su amada Sakura.

Pero no era posible. No eran compatibles debido a múltiples factores. Mibuki no tenía un grupo sanguíneo parecido al de Sakura, por lo que la tasa de incompatibilidad era bastante alta, y Kizashi, quien sí poseía el grupo de Sakura, tenía un corazón mucho más desarrollado que el de su hija debido a que era hombre (por lo que sus órganos eran de mayor tamaño), y debido a eso Sakura no podía recibir órganos de ninguno de los dos.

Tan solo les quedaba esperar un milagro.

Ino ingresó a ver a Sakura junto con Hinata, Lee y Sai, y tuvieron una enorme sorpresa al encontrarla despierta y en buenas condiciones. Fue inevitable que se pusieran a llorar – todos menos Sai -, y Sakura los recibió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, aunque era algo forzada ya que aún no podía superponer lo que había pasado con Itachi y Naruto. Quizás pudo haberse esforzado para que las cosas no dolieran tanto, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse sobre la leche derramada.

Ino le arregló el cabello a Sakura en una bonita trenza y Hinata le pintó las uñas de un verde más oscuro del que tenía puesto, semejante a su color de ojos. Sakura en ese momento se enteró de que Hinata había sido quien le pintó las uñas mientras ella permanecía dormida, y la pelirrosa se sintió en cierta medida conmovida por la dedicación que otorgaba Hinata, y es que la personalidad de su amiga era extremadamente dulce y fraterna. Lee le conversaba de todo lo que había hecho en esos días y lo mucho que la había extrañado. Sakura no evitó comentarle la anécdota que Naruto había contado de él, provocándole un sonrojo.

Esta escena era retratada por Sai en un cuadernillo de dibujo, quien estaba a los pies de la cama de Sakura concentrado en captar por completo cada expresión de la pelirrosa.

Fue así que el chico se dio cuenta de las sonrisas desgastadas y forzadas que ponía Sakura, al igual que la forma de sus ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y marcaban un camino seco de lágrimas derramadas.

Los ojos de un artista ven más de lo que la gente cree.

Se despidieron pasada una hora ahí dentro, dejándole a Sakura en perfecto ramo de tulipanes y claveles. Como Itachi había traído flores anteriormente, Hinata tuvo que conseguirse otro florero para poner las nuevas flores, pero no fue complicado en lo absoluto.

Sai fue el último en salir ya que quería decirle unas cosas a Sakura en privado. Los otros tres comprendieron pues después de todo Sakura había sido la primera amiga de Sai junto con Naruto cuando él llegó al instituto, y por eso tenían una relación un poco más firme.

- Deberías acompañar a Hinata y a Ino a sus casas, Sai – le dijo Sakura mientras él se aproximaba a ella – No me gustaría que llegarán tarde.

- Lo haré, fea – contestó el muchacho, esquivando la almohada que Sakura lanzaba.

- Siempre saber que decir para hacerme sentir mal…

- Lo siento.

Sai le sonrió de su particular manera – la que fastidiaba mucho a Sakura en un comienzo -, y le entregó el dibujo en el que estuvo trabajando durante toda la visita. Sakura siempre había sabido del talento del chico, pero jamás dimensionó semejante capacidad. En la pintura estaba ella misma mirando hacia el frente, sonriendo, y de verdad era como verse en un espejo. Sai no solo capturó sus rasgos, sino que pintó de tal manera que podía ver el tinte de sus dientes.

Y todo eso en sólo una hora.

- Eres un jodido genio – susurró Sakura, presa del asombro.

- Si tú lo dices.

Sai le firmó el retrato y le puso una pequeña dedicatoria: "_Para aquella de viste de blanco"._

- ¿De blanco? ¿Te refieres a mi bata de hospital, desgraciado? – Sakura dijo esto con una carcajada, y Sai mantuvo su estoica sonrisa.

- Quizás – respondió, terminando de recoger sus cosas – ¿Sabes que es el _blanco?_

- ¿Uh? Pues… un color, ¿No?

- Ni el blanco ni el negro son colores, fea – respondió Sai, dejando a Sakura intrigada – El negro es el exceso de color, y el blanco la carencia de él… es como tu ahora mismo.

Sakura sintió que Sai había leído todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, así como cada sentimiento y memoria. ¿Sin color? Es posible que él le dijera algo así para que se atormentara pensando en su vida el resto de la noche, y maldita sea, lo iba a conseguir.

- ¿Qué pasa si te quedas sin color? – preguntó Sakura. Sabía que era una metáfora, pero le serviría cualquier respuesta en esos momentos, incluso si tenía que ver con arte.

- El blanco para muchos es pureza, inocencia… paz. Eso fue lo que leí en un libro – respondió Sai, tomando asiento en la cama – Aunque para mí el blanco no es tan así. Yo lo relaciono con el vacío, la eternidad y la soledad. El negro te rodea, pero el blanco te excluye… creo que si te quedas sin color todo se vuelve _blanco_, ya sabes… vano, perpetuo, solitario.

- Esto es lo más sensato que he escuchado en mucho tiempo – dijo Sakura con la emoción aflorando en su alma – Gracias Sai.

- ¿Por qué, fea?

- ¡Deja de llamarme así, demonios!

Sai se fue después de recibir un almohadazo de Sakura, dejándola sumergida en sus palabras.

- ¿Así que blanco, eh? - se dijo.

Nunca se había tomado tan a fondo la existencia de las cosas, mucho menos de los colores. ¿Qué tal si él tenía razón? Ella no quería teñirse de blanco y hundirse en esa soledad que Sai señalaba… era… era triste. Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio los muros, las sábanas, el suelo, el cielo raso e incluso su ropa en un blanco absoluto, haciendo que se sintiera atrapada.

Estaba comenzando a detestar los hospitales… era lo único que había visto desde que despertó.

Durmió el resto de la tarde y despertó a eso de las nueve con veinte. No había logrado destruir la trenza de Ino mientras dormía, así que estaba preparada para recibir a Itachi cuando se apareciera. Quizás venía junto con Sasuke, ya que él había prometido regresar a verla y esa tarde ni se apareció por esos lados.

Se enjuagó la boca, se lavó la cara y puso flores pequeñísimas entre los nudos de su trenza, ansiosa. Perdió el tiempo viendo televisión, deambulando por el dormitorio y echando un vistazo a los pasillos en búsqueda de Itachi, pero aún no se aparecía.

Se recostó en la cama y lloró al ver la salida del sol por su ventana, quedándose dormida poco después de eso.

Esa noche Itachi no fue a verla, y tampoco lo hizo Sasuke o Naruto.

Ninguno de ellos apareció al día siguiente tampoco… ni al posterior a ese…

Sakura no durmió en tres noches sólo por esperarlos, pero aún así ellos no aparecieron.

Ni siquiera Itachi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Es posible secarse de tanto llorar? No es que yo sea llorona, me lo pregunto por Sakura .-. creo que la cree demasiado llorona, aunque es culpa de Kishimoto también. Él la hace llorar más, hum.

"LOS CHICOS DE SAKURA", así se llamaría este capitulo si hubiese tenido las ganas de ponerle nombre a cada capitulo, peeeero no me dieron ganas je, je.

El próximo será BONITO. Sip, decidí darle romance a esto con todas las letras, y además hay una gran noticia. El próximo capitulo será con Itachi :D :D Van a ver que la falta de Sasuke, Naruto y él están más que justificadas.

**Juguemos un juego, ¿Ok?** cada uno es libre de participar. Consiste en acercarse a lo que va a suceder el próximo capitulo :O ¡Quien esté más cerca conseguirá cien cepillos de dientes!, ¿...cómo? ¿Qué es mal premio? Bah, ¡yo estudio odontología y lo encuentro cool! Vale, vale... ya en serio. Quien se acerque más a mi idea conseguirá que escriba un Itasaku bajo sus propias condiciones (edad, tipo de mundo, género, etc.) Esto será ajeno a "No me dejes recordar" así que calma pueblo, que aquí estoy yo jo, jo. (Veremos al ganador en el otro capitulo)

**REVIEWS:**

**Ul-him: **Pues admito que la novia de Sasuke era una mujer "x", y eso era porque no me lo imaginaba con otra persona que no fuera Sakura. Es culpa de Kishimoto .-. yo también prefiero a Itachi. me siento un poco aturdida... apenas a pasado un mes desde mi última actualización y siento que han pasado como seis. Es... es raro ._. Es como si desde que leí tu review hasta ahora nos hubiera separado una eternidad jo, jo. Me alegra que lo de Sasuke haya sido de tu agrado. Pensé que iba a ser rechazado por ser este un Itasaku, pero la verdad siempre he soñado con que ella y Sasuke sean amigos :( ¡Gracias por ser tan contaste con tus reviews! :D los aprecio mucho, mucho. ¡Cuídate, nos leemos pronto!

**Dai-chan Uzumaki: **Me mataste con lo de la tabletita de chocolate y la caja de pañuelos jaja lo recreé todo con memes y fue muy chistoso xD ¡Otra vez adivinaste! supiste lo de Naruto y lo de los padres, debo ser muy predecible jajaja xD Podrías hacer mi reto, ¿sabes? a parte de ti hay otras dos personas que se acercan mucho a lo que escribo... tienes altas posibilidades de ganar :B Me alegra haber cortado algunas de tus dudas con lo de Sasuke. Admito que yo también me sentí aliviado al no tener que darme vueltas y vueltas pensando como meter cada idea, pero Sasuke me permitió arreglar todo eso. Gracias por tu review, lo aprecio mucho demasiado :) ¡Cuídate! ¡Ya espero saber de ti pronto!

**Crimela: **woow que bueno que éste Sasuke haya logrado tus expectativas y haya sido de tu agrado, me alegra mucho. Si, es cierto que Sakura está bajo demasiado estrés y creo que podría empeorar si alguien más se entera de su actual estado. No creo que nadie tenga la fortaleza de declarar tanto a la gente que la rodea. Itachi no será donante, eso está claro, y aún no se que giro tendrá la operación... es algo complicado :O ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero poder volver a saber de ti en este capitulo, Crim (¿Te puedo decir así?) ¡Cuídate!

**Marian Uchiha: **La forma en la que dices que te relacionas con mi fic me dan ganas de llorar de la felicidad :') Comprendes cada estado de Sakura, y eso me emociona mucho. Lo vez desde todos lo ángulos, y con esto no solo me refiero a ella, sino tambien a Sasuke y a Itachi, ¡Gracias! Vi que preguntabas por la novia de Sasuke, pero lo cierto es que nunca me lo imaginé con alguien en realidad. Cuando inicié me dije: "Él tiene novia. Punto" Lo cierto es que no pude ponerlo con nadie más del manga, y no soy de andar inventando personajes propios :( Pero habrá una sorpresa con ellos más adelante, tenlo por seguro. Mi hombre de rosas azules... ahh... admito que alteré un poquitín a Itachi y lo transformé en mi fantasía personal, ya sabes, un chico misterioso que conoces en una circunstancia poco común. Que bueno que te agrade ji ji. ¡Rayos! ¡También adivinaste que era Naruto! soy tan predecible u.u ¡Te invito a jugar mi juego Marian!. Creo que podrías darle competencia al resto de las chicas. Podría ser divertido, ¡Inténtalo! :D PD: tu visión de la mafia de Kishimoto me dio mucha risa, hasta me dieron ganas de iniciar la revuelta jajaja Yo no puedo soportar la muerte de Neji todavía, y si matan a más de los amigos yo me voy a Japón a tomar vendetta :( ¡Será guerra, caramba! Gracias nuevamente por tu review, espero con ansias el siguiente. ¡Chaito! :D

**Hikari Tsinkino: **wooow ¡Qué bueno que no hayas odiado tanto a Sasuke! :D algo es algo, ¿No? Aún hay varias cosas que hacer antes del trasplante, así que _don't worry... be happy :) _Siempre me planteé este fic como una tragedia, pero siguen ganando los finales felices. Estoy tan confundida D: será lo que tenga que pasar, ¿No crees? ¿Qué prefieres tu, Hikari? Es difícil O: Gracias por pasarte por aquí :D espero poder leer tu respuesta y saber de ti otra vez. Un gusto, chaito :)

**Azhy: **Si, yo también quiero esa fraternidad entre Sasuke y Sakura. Es fácil dejarse llevar por esa pareja, pero que creo que esa frase que señalaste da por finalizado el romance entre ambos ji ji Esta perspectiva de Sakura es tan fácil de manipular que me da cosita :S ¿Será que hay gente el mundo que pasa algo semejante? Hay noches en las que me giro y me giro en la cama pensando eso... Es tan irónico y tan humano querer lo perdimos, o lo que se nos prohíbe :/ Ya veremos que sucede ahora, Azhy... prometo que el próximo capitulo será más romántico; en este último se me coló un rubio chillón jaja Mi Naruto... lo adoro. Deseo tener un amigo así de inocente y fiel. ¡Nos leemos ponto! Anímate a jugar el juego que puse más arriba, tienes buenas intuiciones y comprendes a los personajes :) ¡Buena suerte si decides participar! ¡Cuídate! :D

**Antotis: **wuuu que bueno que lo de Sasuke te haya parecido bien. Admito que me tenía un poco tensa el pensar que no iba a ser capaz de justificar todo, pero Sasuke me dio la oportunidad perfecta :) Lo de Itachi se aclarará con él mismo el próximo capitulo ya que voy a narrar con él :D será un poco loco, ya que nunca me he imaginado a un Itachi desesperado, pero creo que lo puedo hacer. Gracias, gracias, gracias por ser tan continua con el fic. Lo aprecio mucho, de veritas :3 ¡Espero saber de ti en este capitulo! Ojalá te guste :D

**Anita758: **Hoooola :) me encanta tu nombre, Ana. Cada vez que alguien me pregunta el mío yo digo que me llamo así, aunque no sea así ._. Quiero llamarme Ana, o Annie... es mi complejo interno. Tardé un poco más de lo usual en actualizar debido a que no estaba en la ciudad y no tenía internet, pero ya no tengo más excusas je, je. ¡un gusto! ¡Espero saber otra vez de ti! ¡Nos leemos!

**SakuSasu Fan: **Wiii ¡Muchos reviews! :D Gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Me tardé por subir este capitulo porque no me encontraba en la ciudad, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y vengo con las baterías recargadas :D ¡Ojalá te guste este cap también! El otro ya estará para Marzo. Gracias otra vez por leer mi fic, me hace muy feliz :) ¡Adiós! :D

**.**

**¡Tengo sueño! hace mucho que no me encontraba tan cansada :(**

**.**

**No tengo mucho para decir esta vez, ustedes saben que estoy a palabras de distancia; así que pueden mandarme los tomatazos de alguna manera jajaja **

**.**

**Cuídense gente, los quiedo :)**

**.**

**21 Febrero 2013**

**1:40 am**

**(Mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era, ya no es lo que era...)**

**El hit del verano jaja **


	8. Chapter 8

**Enserio, no sé porque me enrolé en la u... sólo quería salir de fiesta :'(**

**Coooomo sea haha, aquí por fin pude volver. El tiempo se ha vuelto muy valioso, gente. Mucho.**

**PD: con lo del "juego" que inventé parece que me voy a ir a perdida jajaja**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_NO ME DEJES RECORDAR_**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_._**

**_._**

Un sorbo de café cruzó por tercera vez su garganta, acabando poco a poco con el frío que había sentido desde que despertó esa mañana. Se frotó los ojos sin demasiada delicadeza y observó a su hermano mayor al otro lado de la encimera, con el rostro sereno tras una terrible noche de insomnio.

- Vete a dormir un rato. Aún es temprano.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Suspiró con vehemencia y se acercó a la única persona que estaba con él dentro de esa enorme casa en aquel momento. Movió el hombro de su hermano con ligereza y consiguió una devastada mirada.

- Vamos Itachi. Los dos necesitamos dormir un poco.

- Si…

No se podía decir con exactitud si Itachi estaba deprimido o angustiado, ya que su irreflexivo rostro se había enmarcado más desde la fatídica noticia de Sakura, esforzándose en ocultar lo inquieto que se encontraba tras una sonrisa forzada. Siguió a Sasuke hasta su dormitorio y cayó en la cama en un sonido sordo, rodando sobre el colchón. Sasuke cerró la puerta del dormitorio una vez que Itachi finalmente se quedó quieto y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Itachi tenía la mente completamente en blanco, marcando en su cabeza los pasos de su pequeño hermano, quien bajaba peldaño por peldaño la escalera de su casa. Suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin ver a Sakura? Ah, sí. Tres días.

Terribles tres días.

Se puso de pie sin el más mínimo ánimo y se acercó a ver el día gris a través de su ventana. Siempre le habían gustado los días nublados, en especial cuando asistía al instituto Konoha hace ya unos años. En aquel entonces se preocupaba exclusivamente de las notas con las que debía regresar a casa y la limpieza de su uniforme escolar. Esos días ahora se veían muy lejanos ya.

Tomó el teléfono celular que yacía en su escritorio y marcó al número cuatro en su marcado rápido. Al tercer pitido le contestaron.

- _Buenos días, Itachi-san – _dijeron desde la otra línea. Era un tono sarcástico común en quien hablaba.

- Kisame.

Itachi oyó una risa ahogada y tan solo pudo suspirar.

- Voy a faltar hoy también a clases.

- _Ya veo. Obito lo había predicho hace un momento, Itachi-san._

- Aa.

Aunque a él no le gustara en lo personal lo burlesco que sonaba la voz de Kisame, Itachi confiaba más en aquel hombre de complicada contextura física y rasgos salvajes que en cualquier otro de sus amigos. Kisame podía ser tan irónico como el infierno, pero no decía nada que no fuera real y cierto.

Se frotó los ojos.

- Te veo mañana – balbuceó con desgana, ansiando cortar la llamada.

- _Seguro que sí je, je._

Presionó el botón rojo.

Se quedó estático mirando la pantalla del celular y después lo lanzó contra el mullido colchón de su cama. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su padre supiera que estaba faltando a clases y tuvieran una prolongada conversación sobre la responsabilidad y la grandeza Uchiha, pero hasta que no se diera cuenta Itachi prefería no pensar en eso.

Sakura.

Sólo en eso se podía enfocar.

¿Cómo diablos debía comportarse ahora? ¿Cómo el perfecto prototipo Uchiha o cómo un simple muchacho desesperado? Ya no sabía que pensar, y eso le dolía. Ansiaba con unas ganas frustradas ir y visitar a Sakura, de verdad que se estaba volviendo loco por ello, pero no podía hacerlo. No así.

¿Y si Sakura sufría algún tipo de ataque al corazón? ¿Qué tal si él mismo le hacía daño? Golpeó la pared con una fuerza retenida. Mierda.

"_El más mínimo descontrol en ella y todo se acabará, Uchiha" – _recordó que le había dicho Tsunade a la salida del dormitorio de Sakura el último día que la vio. No había más que preocupación y advertencia en sus palabras – _"Ya ni siquiera me atrevo a cruzar esa puerta…"_

Y quizás él sentía el mismo miedo que aquella mujer que rompió en llanto al ver a su sobrina a través de la ventanilla de cuidados intensivos. Quizás le aterraba verla convulsionar otra vez y temer perderla. Quizás no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada y mentirle… no podía asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, y eso lo lastimaba en demasía.

Quizás – en realidad – sólo temía imaginar que ella ya no iba a estar más. Jamás.

Y lloró en silencio; con los ojos irritados por la luz del sol que se filtraba por entre las nubes y las pestañas pesándole sobre los párpados. Era la segunda ver que lloraba por ella en menos de una semana y no podía evitarlo como antes había podido. Podía soportar las palabras y aspiraciones que su padre le ponía encima, incluso la muerte de Shisui; su primo y mejor amigo, pero no podía con esto. No podía con nada más, verdaderamente.

Se quedó dormido pensando cómo solucionar las cosas.

Sasuke subió al dormitorio de Itachi y lo cubrió con una manta pasada una media hora desde que lo dejó solo. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y al igual que su hermano pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando. Así como Itachi, Sasuke había decidido faltar a clases por unos cuantos días, pero no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que alguien en su familia se diera cuenta de la ausencia de ambos en sus respectivas clases. Fue directo al baño y se duchó con agua fría, apretando los dientes y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

"Hm, sigue complicando las cosas…" pensó él con la ferviente imagen de Sakura de niña, recordando que siempre le había resultado molesta, y quizás lo seguía siendo una parte de ella, pero la diferencia era que ahora él ansiaba que fuera lo más molesta que se pudiera… que lo fuera por años, tal vez.

Salió de la ducha y le dio un último vistazo a su hermano antes de bajar a la primera planta. Le costaba creer que Itachi se hubiera enamorado de Sakura; porque sí, no importaba lo mucho que él le diera vueltas al asunto o lo mucho que negara lo que sentía. Aquello era amor, y era del bueno.

Aunque quizás también enloquecedor y masoquista.

El teléfono empezó a sonar tan pronto Sasuke puso su pie en el último peldaño de la escalera y se apresuró a contestar para que no Itachi no despertara. Justo antes de levantar el auricular analizó quien podría llamar y la simple idea de que fuera alguno de sus padres lo puso en aprietos. Al diablo. Contestó la llamada y decidió mentir y decir que estaba enfermo si es que se trataba de alguno de sus progenitores.

-_Soy yo, Sasuke – _escuchó bajito, en un susurro. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

- No debes llamarme a este número. Te dije que sólo al celular.

- _Te llamé ahí' ttebayo, pero no contestaste… - _Sasuke sacó del bolsillo su móvil y la pantalla estaba muerta. Sin batería, perfecto.

- Hm, lo pondré a cargar… ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-_ … Es sobre Sakura-chan._

Sasuke bufó y sin darse cuenta ladeó los labios. Otra vez ella. Era molesta nuevamente y ni siquiera estaba cerca… pero era su molestia a fin de cuentas.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

- _Esta estable hasta donde sé' ttebayo – _dijo Naruto con cautela, en leves jadeos y susurros. Sasuke dedujo que estaba en clases y no debían oírlo – _Ino fue a visitarla ayer, Sasuke._

¿Ino? Carajo… eso no era muy bueno.

- ¿…Y?

Sasuke escuchó un bufido y un ligero golpe.

- _Espera un poco, Teme – _pidió Naruto y seguido de eso una serie de movimientos fueron escuchados desde la otra línea. Una puerta se cerró y Naruto retomó la llamada – _Bien, ahora puedo hablar – _indicó con la voz clara – _Lo siento, estaba en clases y recién pude salir… creo que será la salida al baño más larga de la historia' ttebayo. Sarutobi va a castrarme al regresar je, je…_

_- _Ve al punto, Naruto.

Sasuke se apoyó contra el muro próximo a él, tenso. Naruto empezó a andar por los pasillos del instituto con el teléfono bien firme contra su oído.

- _Ino me dijo que Sakura no está bien… pero no de su salud, sino más bien de su… mente._

_- _¿…Su mente? ¿De qué mierda me hablas, Naruto? – Sasuke se puso rígido. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Naruto suspiró angustiado: - _Ino dijo que fue a visitarla ayer por la tarde y Sakura-chan ni se movió. Las enfermeras le comentaron que no ha comido en dos días y tuvieron que inyectarle algo… ¿Cómo se llama? Mm, ¡Ah, sí, ya recordé! Suero. Creo que así se le dice…_

- ¿Qué más te dijeron de ella? – indagó Sasuke, frotándose el rostro con desanimo. Sentía que las cosas iban a empeorar.

- _Me dijo que Sakura ya no habla… La vieja Tsunade le confesó a Ino que Sakura-chan no despega la mirada de la ventana siquiera' ttebayo… Estoy muy preocupado, Teme._

Analizar opciones. Eso debía hacer Sasuke rápidamente. Si Sakura no estaba comiendo era obvio que en algún momento tendría una recaída, y por ende le inyectarían suero, ¿Pero por qué se comportaría así…?

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Era por la soledad.

- _Me contaron que no ha dicho la más mínima palabra desde ayer… No quiero que se sienta así, Teme… ¿Y si la visitamos…?_

_-_ No se puede Naruto, lo sabes.

- _¿Y entonces qué? _ _Tan solo vamos a esperar' ttebayo… ¡Se está muriendo, Sasuke! _

_- _¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Por la mierda… por supuesto que lo tengo claro, Dobe.

¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? Llevaba esos dos últimos días pegados a la pantalla de su ordenador analizando opciones y más opciones. Investigó sobre trasplantes con la ayuda de Naruto y buscó cuanta información les pudiera ser útil a ambos, pero nada. Simplemente él no sabía cómo salvarle la vida a una persona.

- _Lo siento, Sasuke – _se disculpó Naruto con suavidad. Estaba estresado y con los nervios a flor de piel, por eso no podía contenerse con Sasuke y se desahogaba con él. Nadie más conocía sobre la situación de la pelirrosa a excepción de ellos, Itachi y Tsunade, por eso se sentía limitado – _Oye… ¿Quieres que vaya nuevamente por la tarde? Ya sabes, por lo de la búsqueda' ttebayo._

- Hm, si… aún me queda mucho por revisar y apenas he dormido – contestó el moreno, cansado – Ven tan pronto sagas de clases.

- _De acuerdo. Aprovecharé de llevarte los apuntes de clases…_

Se despidieron escuetamente y se decidieron a colgar la llamada, pero un ruido captó su atención justo antes de separase del auricular.

- _¿Qué fue eso' ttebayo? – _preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, quien frunció el cejo.

- ¿No lo hiciste tu? – cuestionó Sasuke.

- _No… pensé que ya habías cortado. Sonó como eso._

_- _¿Sonó? Hm, mierda.

Sasuke miró con recelo la subida de la escalera a la segunda planta de la casa. Había tres teléfonos en todo el lugar; uno en la cocina, otro en la sala de estar y un último en el piso superior.

Cerca de Itachi.

- Naruto te voy a cortar. Hay algo de tengo que revisar.

- _Hey, ¿Está todo bien?... ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke!_

Y cortó. Sasuke corrió por las escaleras y se dirigió de inmediato al teléfono que estaba en el segundo piso. Ahí se encontraba, sin uso. Lo miró con duda y después observó la puerta de su hermano mayor a sólo unos pasos. ¿Qué tal si Itachi escuchó su conversación con Naruto? Eso estaría mal, muy mal. Se asomó con cautela y observó que Itachi yacía dormido en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó. Si es que estaba fingiendo, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Tal vez el ruido fue de otra cosa… algo desde el lado de Naruto, quien sabe. Cerró la puerta con la firme idea de que su hermano le escuchó por teléfono, pero desistió en indagar en ello. Si Itachi lo hizo ya era tarde para remediarlo.

Y sí que era tarde.

No bien Sasuke salió de su habitación, Itachi entreabrió sus ojos. Siempre fue de sueño liviano. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas. Quizás no fuera moralmente correcto ir y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero era necesario.

Él lamentaba no haber podido ir a visitar a Sakura. Había tenido que luchar continuamente contra sus propios deseos y alejarse del hospital de la ciudad, y es que si se acercaba nadie podría predecir lo que sucedería con el débil corazón de Sakura, ¿Otro ataque? ¿Mayor riesgo? Se encontraba tan confundido… no sabía que debía pensar. Y ahora resulta que Sakura ha dejado de hablar y comer, ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? ¿Sería una depresión? Si era de esa manera, entonces todo era su culpa. Maldita sea.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera lenta. Itachi deambuló por los pasillos de su casa y comió a ratos, perdiendo el tiempo como nunca antes había siquiera osado pensar. Fue hasta el ordenador y comenzó su monótona misión de investigar algo con lo que ayudar a Sakura, lo que fuera. Revisó paginas de anécdotas similares – casi ninguna positiva, por cierto -, investigó sobre operaciones exitosas y otros asuntos. Estaba por pasar a chequear algunos consejos médicos cuando su vista se sintió atraída por un titular en una página.

"Trastorno del suicida joven" leyó con un nudo en la garganta y le dio click a la pagina para leer más. Ya no era un secreto para él lo de Sakura, Sasuke ya se lo había contado todo hace tres noches después de una fuerte discusión entre ambos.

Suicidio.

El artículo hablaba de las razones que llevan a cometer suicidio, así como de diversas variantes. Leyó lo más concentrado que pudo, pero la imagen de Sakura intentando quitarse la vida de las diferentes formas que señalaban en el párrafo terminó por colapsarlo. Quiso cerrar la ventana y olvidar todo eso, pero sus nuevos ojos buscaban y arrancaban la información con una desesperación casi impresionante. Sus irises negreo se detuvieron en una frase: "Una vez que alguien intenta suicidarse es muy frecuente que vuelva a hacerlo. Es una enfermedad mental inestable".

Se paralizó.

Itachi nunca había apreciado el tic tac del reloj de su habitación tan sonoro.

Bajó hasta la parte de comentarios y leyó rápidamente cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose en palabras claves. "Muerte", "Vida", "familia", "amor", "dolor". Era una secuencia común.

Hubo un comentario que cautivó su mirada más que cualquier otro: "Las segundas oportunidades para los suicidas son impredecibles. Es como darle una moneda a un mendigo… él nunca la ahorrara, sino que la perderá de inmediato, quien sabe en qué. Así es la vida para algunos".

Itachi suspiró y apagó el ordenador.

¿Qué había hecho Sakura?

.

* * *

.

- Cariño, necesitas comer.

Silencio absoluto.

- Sakura-san, por favor…

Sakura miró de reojo a la enfermera dentro de su cuarto y por misericordia a ella se sentó en la cama. El rostro de la enfermera se iluminó ante el escueto acto de la pelirrosa y se apresuró en poner la bandeja de comida sobre sus muslos antes de que cambiara de opinión. Sakura miraba a la mujer entrada en edad intentando meterle una cucharada de sopa en la boca casi con envidia. ¿Cómo había hecho para vivir hasta esa edad con una sonrisa como aquella? ¿Acaso sería falsa? No, era una mueca honesta.

Abrió los resecos labios con resignación y se dejó alimentar por la mujer que cantarinamente le hablaba sobre su salud.

Como si le importara.

Sakura se negó a pasar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la sopa, por lo que la enfermera se retiró con todo lo demás. Al menos parecía satisfecha, o eso creyó Sakura al ver la sonrisa plantada en su cara morena. Ella no tenía ánimos de recibir felicitaciones por comer, así como tampoco de cualquier otra acción, por lo que retomó su posición fetal con la vista firmemente puesta en la ventana. Eran las ocho de la noche y ya faltaba menos para que cortaran las luces de su habitación por pedido propio. Se sentía fatigada por alguna razón incomprensible, y eso era extraño debido a que apenas se había movido en esos días de rotunda soledad. Hubo momentos en los que sentía la presencia de otras personas ahí con ella, pero nunca se fijó bien, o no quiso hacerlo en realidad. Gente entraba, gente salía. A ella ya poco le atañía quien fuera, ya que después de todo tan solo le quedaban unos cuantos días de vida y no iba a desperdiciarlos aprendiendo nombres ni recordando rostros.

Con sus recuerdos actuales tenía más que suficiente.

Y entonces comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan sola. ¿De qué servía las visitas ahora? Ella estaba por morirse, pudrirse y ser olvidada. Ese era su ciclo y lo había aceptado. ¿Por qué sufrir por ella? Quizás por esa razón Itachi nunca regresó, así como tampoco lo hizo Naruto o Sasuke. Ellos ya debían estar felices por otros lados, lejos, bien lejos de ella.

Eso en cierta manera la hizo sonreír. Es cierto que ellos no fueron más, y eso le dolía, pero el hecho de pensar que podían estar siendo felices la hacía feliz a ella. A ellos aún les quedaba una vida por vivir, una de las buenas.

Sakura a pesar de que la abandonaron quería que los demás fueran felices.

Vaya insensatez.

Su cuerpo se había comenzado a sentir muy liviano desde hace ya unos cuantos días, y entre sueños Sakura sentía que moría, pero era vilmente engañada a la hora de despertar. No tenía control sobre las horas que pasaban a su alrededor, y eso era muy extraño de explicar. Por un lado se le hacían eternas, pero de repente sentía que pestañaba y el sol se ocultaba para darle paso a la luna. Era muy curioso.

Fue hasta el baño y se remojó la cara, observando su húmedo rostro en el espejo sobre el lavabo. El cabello le había crecido por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos verdes brillaban con desconocida vivacidad. Tenía las mismas ojeras que el día que despertó en el hospital después de su coma, al igual que las pálidas mejillas, pero había algo distinto.

Ah, sí. Su memoria.

¿Quién diría que su mirada cambiaría debido a su pasado? El destino no debería cambiar las cosas que por esencia son así, tal como las miradas de la gente.

Fue a acostarse un poco más tranquila. Había estado tres días enteros pensando en por qué Itachi nunca más fue verla, pero ahora lo comprendía. Itachi simplemente ya no la quería, ¿Y por qué podría haberlo hecho en algún momento? Hay chicas preciosas por todos lados, mucho más bonitas que ellas. De seguro alguna universitaria como él y no una colegiala estúpida que intentó matarse… Sí, eso debía ser. ¿Por qué Itachi se sentiría atraído por ella? Sakura se sentía tan avergonzada de pensar que él y ella podrían haber estado juntos alguna vez, es decir, Itachi nunca le dijo quela amaba, así como tampoco lo dijo ella… quizás él sólo quería que fueran amigos, ¿Amigos? Probablemente… esa había sido la historia amorosa de su vida. Vaya dicha.

Entonces las luces por fin se apagaron.

Sakura agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara sus mejillas rojas y refrescara la habitación. Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, apreciando el florecimiento de las flores del otro lado. La primavera siempre había sido su estación del año favorita. Miró primero los arbustos y después los árboles, enfocándose más en estos últimos. Había un árbol de cerezos ahí abajo, recién floreciendo. Sakura frunció el ceño y prestó atención. Su mente recreó una escena de ella misma dibujando bajo ese enorme árbol de flores rosadas, en un pasado, quizás. La cadena de imágenes secuenciaba a Sakura recogiendo un encendedor y entregándoselo a un chico, quedándose junto con él bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras ambos fumaban. Sakura se concentró un poco más, opacando los irregulares latidos de su corazón. Ese chico… ese chico…

Ese chico fue Itachi.

Sakura abrió los ojos con un sentimiento de nostalgia. No estaba segura si era un sueño o un recuerdo, pero de una u otra manera su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en él, y eso era lo relevante. Respiró al tiempo que apretaba su pecho y calmaba su desastroso cuerpo. Por lo menos ahora sabía cómo controlar sus espasmos.

Se acercó una última vez a la ventana y observó la noche azulada. Con su aliento contra el cristal hizo un dibujo de Itachi en una mediocre caricatura y rió en silencio. Luego se dibujó a ella misma a su lado, sonriendo. Aunque Itachi nunca más fuera a verla, Sakura había sido feliz con él en esos días, y prefería quedarse con el recuerdo de ambos de esa manera que con el reproche del olvido.

Fue a meterse a la cama con ganas de dormir. Se cubrió con las matas y cerró los ojos, quedándose como última visión a la brillante luna menguante. Se estaba quedando dormida, pero el ruido de la puerta deslizándose la puso en alerta. Alguien estaba ahí dentro, y sus pasos acercándose hasta la cama lo exponían.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Su corazón se oprimió y latió con frenesí. Nadie había entrado a su cuarto desde que Sasuke se coló aquella noche, y ningún enfermero o enfermera se aventuraba después de apagadas las luces de su habitación.

Esperanza.

Giró lentamente, casi resignándose a la imaginación de su mente. Tal vez podía encontrarse a un monstruo como en las películas o en el peor de los casos a un acosador. Quizás era un niño que se había perdido…

…O Quizás era Itachi.

Y así era.

- Tu… - Sakura no sabía que decir. Itachi estaba ahí, de pie ante ella con un ramo de hermosísimas rosas azules. En la oscuridad de la noche Sakura casi podía ver sus comunes ojos negros con un matiz rojizo.

Itachi se arrodilló de tal manera que el rostro de ella quedó a centímetros de distancia. Depositó las flores a un lado de la paralizada chica y se alejó unos pasos.

- Lo siento tanto, Sakura – dijo él. Sakura se sentía demasiado perdida. Era un sueño.

- Itachi… kun.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, hundiendo los dedos en los pétalos azules que se desprendían de las rosas. Estiró una mano hacia él, esperando que se desvaneciera como en los usuales sueños – y pesadillas – que había tenido desde que él dejó de venir a visitarla.

Pero no se desvaneció, sino que la aferró.

Itachi se sentó a su lado y llevó ambas manos de la chica hasta sus labios, calentando las heladas manos de Sakura con el vapor de su aliento. La miró con esos extraordinarios ojos negros que ahora se advertían casi rojos.

Sakura separó su mano izquierda de la de él y la deposito sobre su mejilla, poniendo en orden un mechón de cabello negro que se había escapado de su típica coleta.

- Eres real – susurró ella para sí misma. Itachi la escuchó.

- Si.

Y entonces ella sonrió mientras dejaba que las lágrimas surcaran sus secas mejillas.

Itachi la atrajo hasta su cuerpo y enredó sus dedos largos en el cabello rosado de Sakura. Ella se apretó contra él y ahogó sus gemidos en el cómodo espacio que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Itachi.

Y olvidó todo. Olvidó el hecho de que quizás él hubiera encontrado a alguien más y la hubiera abandonado. Olvidó que era una colegiala estúpida y se permitió amarlo con desesperación.

Itachi consiguió sentarla en su regazo y acunarla. Se sintió en una paz extraordinaria al poder tenerla segura entre sus brazos, era como si jamás pudiera escapar de él. Se alejaron uno del otro cuando los jadeos de Sakura disminuyeron y volvieron a mirarse, tal cual ambos habían ansiado.

Itachi juntó su frente con la de ella y la miró con profundidad, haciendo que ella se cohibiera y no pudiera sostenerle la mirada. Aprovechándose de eso, Itachi acercó su boca lentamente hasta ella, consiguiendo que Sakura lo mirara con sorpresa y las mejillas completamente rojas. Y la besó sin dejar de mirarla, ambos observando los ojos del otro hasta cerrarlos en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso.

Con inseguridad, Sakura logró rodear el cuello de él con los dos brazos y profundizar el contacto con Itachi, quien a su vez la aferraba por la estrecha cintura con firmeza.

La lengua de Itachi se adentró en su boca y terminó por robarle por completo el aliento a Sakura, dejándola tan liviana como una muñequita de papel. Se separó de ella cuando notó esto último y se quedó viendo como las mejillas de ella seguían encendiéndose.

- Me había sentido tan sola – jadeó Sakura, secándose las húmedas lágrimas – pensé que jamás volverías. Que moriría sin volver a verte.

- Sakura...

Itachi la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, y sólo entonces ella pudo apreciar ese matiz enigmático en los ojos de aquel hombre. Eran tan negros… tanto como la misma penumbra; y eran exclusivamente diferenciables por el seductor resplandor rojizo en sus irises.

- No volveré a irme – prometió. Su voz sonaba en cierta forma retraída y cortante – Me quedare contigo Sakura. Siempre.

Sakura sujetó la mano que él tenía sobre ella y tristemente sonrió.

- Mientras dure – corrigió, justo antes de abrazarse al cálido cuerpo de Itachi, a quien sólo le quedaba aceptar esas palabras.

Mientras durara.

El problema es que nada dura lo suficiente.

Itachi sintió cierta picazón en los ojos y se los frotó con cuidado. Después de que terminara su operación, y los días de reposo posteriores a ello, Itachi había tenido que soportar con suplicios sus nuevos ojos. No era sólo debido al dolor físico, sino también a la gran carga emocional que conllevaba.

Los ojos que le fueron implantados fueron alguna vez de Shisui, su fallecido primo en un accidente automovilístico hace unas cuantas semanas.

Ya era conocido por Shisui, y por otros tantos dentro de la familia Uchiha, que Itachi tenía problemas a la vista producto de un incidente dentro de la universidad, y que gradualmente se estaba quedando ciego. Shisui aún estaba vivo a la hora de llegar al hospital después de aquel accidente, pero era buen conocedor de su situación y como última voluntad le pidió a Itachi que se quedara con sus ojos si es que llegaba el día en que no pudiera ver más. Con el alma hecha pedazos él aceptó las peticiones de su primo, y con sufrimiento lo vio morir dos días después en aquella camilla de hospital.

De verdad no quería pasar lo mismo con Sakura.

Itachi decidió omitir las razones de su ausencia, refiriéndose puntualmente al temor de dañarla y a la desesperada búsqueda que hacía por encontrar ayuda, al igual que Sasuke y Naruto. Olió su cabello y jugó con él mientras Sakura se quedaba paulatinamente dormida. Ella al darse cuenta de su estado se despabiló.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido? – preguntó ella, oculta aún en el cuello de él.

Itachi suspiró: - Esa ya no importa más – contestó, finiquitando el asunto.

Sakura no se conformó con aquella escueta respuesta y lo miró con las cejas bien juntas. Itachi le sostuvo la mirada.

- Dímelo, por favor.

- Hm, no lo haré Sakura. No insistas.

Sakura se separó de él y se arrinconó en la cama en la parte más alejada de Itachi. Lo miraba con reproche, esperando una respuesta convincente. Itachi no se movió de su lugar, extendiendo su mano derecha para que ella la tomara.

- Ven – pidió él, o más bien exigió.

Ella negó con la cabeza, observando como la mano se acercaba más a ella.

- Ven a mí, Sakura.

La fusión entre el verde jade de ella y el negro de él se hizo bajo la atenta vista de la luna en lo alto del cielo. Ninguno parecía ceder.

En un movimiento rápido y certero, Itachi consiguió posicionarse sobre ella, sujetando el cuerpo de Sakura entre el colchón y su torso, pero sin llegar a apretujarla. El cabello rosado de ella se esparció por sobre la almohada blanca, quedando atrapado entre los dedos largos de Itachi y entre decenas de pétalos azulados.

Cerca, muy cerca.

- Dime por qué, Itachi-kun – susurró ella, confortándose con el masculino aroma que llegaba a su nariz y llenaba sus pulmones.

Itachi estaba preso por esos ojos verdes, los cuales resplandecían casi en un brillante tono neón. Se estaba volviendo adicto a ella.

Miró su boca por un segundo, acariciando con el pulgar el labio inferior.

- Porque no te quiero dañar.

Sakura se sintió que el choque de su voz le daba de lleno en la cara. ¿Cómo podría él dañarla a ella? Lo necesitaba, incluso más que al mismísimo aire.

- Nunca lo harás – ultimó Sakura, rozando el mentón de él con las yemas de los dedos – Confió en ti.

- Sakura.

Se besaron con timidez, apenas tocándose. Sakura lo sujetó con la mejilla y lo acercó más a su rostro, y él se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre ella, sin llegar a hacer presión sobre su cuerpo. Poco a poco sus labios no fueron suficientes, e Itachi recorrió con una paciencia infinita el cuello de Sakura y sus hombros también. Ella cerró los ojos y acarició la espalda de aquel hombre.

En un lapsus de tiempo, ambos se miraron.

No fue necesario que se dijeran nada.

Itachi se sentó en la cama junto con ella, comenzando a quitarse la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta. Sakura - nerviosa y un poco ansiosa – se sentó en cuclillas sobre él y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, dejando que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas en la piel desnuda.

- ¿Estás segura? – susurro él, comenzando a inquietarse por la simple idea de que le hiciera daño. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y enredó sus aventureros dedos en el cabello negro de Itachi.

- Quiero estar contigo.

Con aquella invitación, Itachi se entregó por completo a ella. La preocupación de que alguien los oyera era inexistente, tomando en cuenta que la habitación de Sakura había sido especialmente escogida por Tsunade para darle tranquilidad en esos complicados días, por lo que ella no dudaba en entregarse por completo a Itachi ahí mismo, o donde fuera.

La brisa se filtraba por la ventana que Sakura había dejado abierta previamente a la llegada de Itachi, haciendo que su piel se helara una vez que el camisón del hospital fue removido por los masculinos dedos de su amante, quien no perdía de vista cada jadeo, gemido o mirada de la chica. Se sintió avergonzada una vez que su cuerpo quedó expuesto ante los ojos negros de Itachi, pero él conseguía enamorarla con cada toque y cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios.

Si estaba bien, si estaba mal, si era peligroso o si era irresponsable había dejado de ser de la preocupación de ambos. Él la acomodó nuevamente bajo su cuerpo y descendió desde la boca rosada de Sakura hasta su abdomen en besos castos, simplemente recorriendo lo que pronto sería enteramente suyo.

Sakura, su Sakura.

-I-Itachi… kun…

Sus manos se entrelazaron por acción de ella y en un ahogado y exquisito jadeo, Itachi y Sakura pasaron a ser una sola persona. Ella sintió esa barrera de castidad romperse dentro de su cuerpo, llenándola con un calor y una felicidad inimaginable, aunque iba acompañada del dolor de lo que significaba entregarse por primera vez. Itachi secó con sus labios las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos verdes de Sakura, tranquilizándola con leves caricias en su rostro y la promesa de que el dolor físico pronto pasaría. Sakura se aferró a la sábana de su cama, atrapando los pétalos de las rosas que Itachi le había traído. Sin darse cuenta ya no sentía ese incomodo malestar, sino que se sentía completa, hermosa, especial.

Sus cuerpos pedían más, y el tiempo les concedía cada una de sus peticiones. Los minutos pasaron a convertirse en horas y sus gemidos en simple vapor que se adhería a las ventanas.

- ¡N-No puedo más…!

- Aguanta un poco más, S-Sakura…

Ella se aferraba con las uñas a su espalda y a él parecía no importarle. Estaba más preocupado en el cuello ahora rojizo de ella que en su propio cuerpo, llenándolo de suaves mordidas y besos deseosos.

-¡Itachi-kun!

Itachi entrelazó su mano derecha con la de ella cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar y llegar a su punto máximo, jadeando contra Sakura. Rodó de manera que su espalda tocara el colchón y con un movimiento de brazos instaló a Sakura sobre él, abrazándola. Se miraron a los ojos.

Un "te amo" resonó al unisonó en la habitación dejándola en un agradable silencio después.

Sólo la luna fue su cómplice esa noche.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Tu hermano aún no regresa? ¿Dónde se metió' ttebayo?

- Hm, no sé.

Sasuke dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio para poder masajearse el cuello. Miró de reojo a Naruto, quien estaba tan pendiente de la pantalla de computador que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Se puso de pie.

- Voy por algo de comer a la cocina – informó de manera cortante - ¿Quieres algo?

- Tráeme lo que sea.

Naruto hizo girar la silla y se desplomó sobre ella.

- ¿Qué pasa si no encontramos nada, Teme?

- ¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido, quien ignoró el gesto y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos, agotado.

- A veces me pregunto que estamos buscando, Sasuke – confesó con debilidad, desordenándose el cabello - ¿Información, ayuda, esperanza? Ya no sé qué hacer' ttebayo…

- Hm, sabes bien lo que estamos haciendo, Dobe. No molestes con preguntas estúpidas.

- ¿Estúpidas? – Sasuke estaba a punto de pasar por alto el comentario, pero se quedó viendo a Naruto en vez de marcharse – No estoy seguro de que ahora sean estúpidas, Sasuke.

- Hm, ¿Qué pretendes Naruto? ¿Acaso no eras tú él más interesado en encontrar un donante para Sakura?

Naruto lo miró con reproche y después desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Todos estamos haciendo lo mismo' ttebayo… Tú, yo, la vieja Tsunade, los padres de Sakura-chan… incluso Itachi, ya no me cabe duda, ¿Pero por qué lo hacemos? – Se cuestionó Naruto, capturando la atención de Sasuke - ¿Qué nos pasara si a fin de mes ella…?

- No te atrevas a decirlo, Naruto.

Sasuke apretó los labios y suspiró con vehemencia.

- Hm, mientras ella siga respirando nadie se detendrá. Ya lo deberías saber.

- Lo sé – contestó de inmediato Naruto, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Sasuke – es debido a eso que estoy preocupado' ttebayo… Estoy desesperado. Imaginar que ya no volverá a clases ni que nunca más estará ahí me está matando, Teme, pero no puedo seguir jugando a ser Dios.

Sasuke observó como los ojos celestes de su amigo se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas y se derramaban con espesura. Si, era verdad lo que él decía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Jugar a ser Dios… quizás realmente era imposible desafiar el destino, y la realidad les quería dar la prueba de ello, ¿Pero cómo no dejar de intentar? Ella aún estaba ahí, viva. Ni ellos ni nadie querían ceder.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras cargando su peso en la punta de los pies. Sus padres ya estarían dormidos en ese momento y su hermano quien sabe dónde. Con algo de suerte lo bastante lejos del hospital.

Ya llevaba dos noches completas sin dormir, teniendo que revisar informes clínicos sobre donantes y una que otra operación de a corazón abierto. Pero si él estaba exhausto, Naruto lo estaba dos veces más. Llevaba las mismas horas que él revisando documentos, y además se presentaba a clases con sus últimas fuerzas. Comían entre tiempos libres y nuevamente regresaban a su autoimpuesta labor.

Sasuke llevó suficiente comida para ambos y un termo lleno de café. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo algo como aquello por alguien, mucho menos por la molesta pelirrosa de Sakura, pero sin poder convocar razones o explicaciones a ello, Sasuke seguía adelante con todo.

Nuevamente encendió la pantalla de su computador mientras le lanzaba a Naruto un paquete de galletas y se encargó de chequear los últimos órganos inscritos en el sistema de donantes. Si no fuera porque Sakura tenía un grupo sanguíneo complicado, las cosas no serían tan difíciles.

Naruto necesitó dormir a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y Sasuke decidió que lo harían por turnos. Logró convencer al rubio de que se ausentara en clases ese día para poder continuar con su búsqueda, por lo que al menos ahora si tenía tiempo de dormir algo.

Sasuke había empezado a cabecear ya alrededor de las seis de la mañana, luchando contra el sueño que lo invadía, y en eso un ruido en la primera planta de la casa lo puso en alerta. Usualmente sus padres se levantaban como a las seis y media para llegar a sus oficinas, pero nunca antes.

Entonces recordó a Itachi.

Bajó en silencio y con suma rapidez, de modo de que pudiera toparse con su hermano antes de que él subiera las escaleras. Sasuke cerró la puerta de la cocina tras su espalda cuando reconoció la alta sombra de Itachi en la entrada trasera de la casa, esperando no ser evadido por él.

- Ve a acostarte Sasuke, es tarde.

- Estabas con ella, ¿Verdad hermano?

Itachi pasó al lado de Sasuke y ambos se miraron. Sasuke guardó las manos en los bolsillos, anhelante, aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.

- Aa.

Sasuke retuvo a Itachi por el hombro, pero él se liberó con facilidad.

- Sabes que no podemos verla – dijo el menor con recelo, mirándolos oscuros y enigmáticos ojos característicos de su familia.

Itachi, lejos de intimidarse o molestarse con Sasuke, se sintió feliz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a su hermano menor preocupándose por alguien de esa forma, y en cierta medida era bueno volver a ver a ese Sasuke. Itachi puso su mano sobre el cabello de Sasuke y lo desordenó.

- Lo sé – contestó, apoyando su dedo índice y corazón sobre la frente de él – Tendré cuidado, Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante el gesto. Años habían pasado desde que no lo hacía.

Sonrió.

El cómodo silencio que se formó entre ambos hermanos fue abruptamente acabado con los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras. Se lanzaron miradas interrogantes entre ellos.

- Aún no deberían levantarse – comentó Itachi en realción a sus padres, mirando junto a Sasuke la entrada a la cocina.

- Hm, no lo han hecho.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, dando acceso a un pálido Naruto. El rubio se les quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados.

- Naruto-kun, ¿Estás bien? – Itachi se le acercó, apreciando que Naruto comenzaba a volver en sí. Sasuke le siguió de cerca.

- Hm, ¿Qué te pasa Dobe?

Naruto sonrió levemente – casi imperceptible - y separó el celular de su oreja, mirando con expectación a Sasuke y luego a Itachi.

- Era la vieja Tsunade' ttebayo – contestó él, terminando de alejar el teléfono de sí.

- ¿Le pasó algo a Sakura? – Itachi sin darse cuenta aumentó el volumen de su voz.

Naruto apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza.

- Hubo un accidente al norte de Konoha… fallecieron tres personas' ttebayo.

- ¿…Qué pasa con eso? – preguntó Sasuke, dándole vueltas al asunto.

- Había una chica – respondió él, comenzando a derramar lágrimas. Casi sonrió.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, y regresaron su vista a Naruto, quien se sorbía la nariz sin dejar de hipar y sonreír. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke sintieron un remezón en el pecho.

- Ella... Ella es compatible con Sakura-chan' ttebayo.

.

* * *

.

¡Esperanza ven a mí! Vaya... hasta que al fin pude publicar el capitulo.

Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos los que participaron en mi infantil juego jaja Espero que se hayan divertido al menos. En efecto mucho llegaron a la conclusión que yo también quería: Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi buscaban algo para salvar a Sakura. Tengo identificadas a las cinco personas que llegaron a esto; y las señalaré más abajo en los reviews.

Ahora quería hacer un paréntesis a esto. En efecto señalé en el capitulo anterior que la historia que haría a la/s ganadora/s serían un "Itasaku", pero creo que sería muy válido hacerlo con otras parejas al gusto del cliente. En lo personal, tengo la idea de un Sasosaku (Tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos), o Sasusaku, Naruhina, el equipo siete, etc. (Nada Yaoi chicas, lo siento, pero no me manejo en ello) Y sin mencionar que el tema también lo escogen (terror, amor, psicologico (?), comedia (team seven, quizás xD), angst, entre algunos) Las que ganaron háganme saber por un review o un PM las parejas y el tema, yo me encargo de los demás haha. (*Si quieren edades especificas o el tipo de mundo también se los permito, pero si no aparece entonces lo tendré que imaginar ji ji*)

**Reviews:**

**Dai-chan Uzumaki:** ¡¿Cómo pudo comerse tus chocolates?! Espero al menos que el conejito de pascua se haya apiadado de ti :( Tienes razón con eso de las pruebas psicológicas, y en un momento pensé señalarlas, pero no lo hice. Se me pasó, esa es la verdad :l ¡Si, no ibas perdida con lo del cumpleaños! lo hice en marzo pensando en eso, pero como era de esperarse, te me adelantaste haha irá en un capitulo futuro eso :3 ¿Verdad que no podía dejar que Sakura muriera virgen? Bueno, si vive o muere está por verse, pero hasta ahora no se sabe. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y recuerda que si tienes cualquier comentario sobre el de hoy felizmente te respondo en el otro capitulo. ¡Un gusto saber de ti! :D (Ah, y por cierto, deberás hacerme saber cómo te gustaría el fic que te ganaste jaja ¡Felicidades! Estas dentro del top 5) :D ¡Adiocito! Hasta el próximo, Dai-chan :)

**Marian Uchiha**: Ñoo te debo pañuelitos *o* Sabes, si yo tuviera un amigo como Naruto de seguro también me enamoro, pero es como si los hombre se escondieran bajo las piedras hoy en día, ¿Dónde estará mi Narutin? Te aprecio de corazón lo que escribiste sobre Sai. Esa mente del artista es como otro punto de vista, aunque claro, lo que pensó Sai en ese momento tan solo fue lo que yo misma veía en Sakura. Me encanta pintar, he ahí la verdad. Lo de Itachi de seguro fue un alivio universal aquí jaja nunca pensé que él fuera el donador, eso es demasiado cliché. Es mejor tenerlo en el pedestal de príncipe azul. Queridisíma Marianita, déjame informarte que eres una de las ganadoras a mi pequeño juego :) Así que por favor lee más arriba de lo que se trata para poder escribirte un fic, Ok? ;) Es un agrado tener a lectoras tan dedicadas como tu, de veras. Me hacen muy feliz los reviews largos jaja ¡Hasta el otro entonces! ¡Cuídate! :D

**Uzumaki Hiwatari yiah:** Que alegría que te gustara :D Me pone feliz saber que a pesar de no leer mucho de esta pareja te detuvieras un rato a leer mi fic Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo también :) ¡Nos leemos!

**Sakura Hatsu:** Yuhuuu muchos reviews! Jaja los siento, es que me pongo feliz con ellos. Comprendo que los estudios te quiten tiempo, la universidad me lo quita a mi :l Es una molestia. Te agradezco tus buenos deseos para mi examen, me fue bien haha, por eso ahora soy universitaria xD ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un review! ¡Bienvenida al fic! Cualquier cosa recuerda que bastará con mandar un PM o un review, lo digo por si tienes dudas con algún capitulo o lo que sea :) ¡Saludos!

**Guest**: Querido amigo anónimo no me se tu nombre u.u Muchas gracias de todas maneras, fuiste quien señaló la forma en la que escribo y cómo transmito las emociones de los personajes :( Me da penita no poder señalarte aquí ¡Ojalá sepas que te lo escribo a ti! ¡Adiós! 3

**Tsuki:** ¡¿En una tarde?! vaya, gracias por el tiempo jaja Ese alivio que sentiste por Itachi creo que fue algo colectivo en el fic jaja Todas me lo dicen :3 ¡Oh! Así que tengo otra adolescente hormonal por aquí, eh? ¡ Pues bienvenida seas! me encanta promover el desorden :D ¡Espero te haya gustado este capitulo también, espero verte otra vez por aquí, ¡Saludos! ¡Cuídate! :D

**Ul-him:** ¡Sii! yo también quiero un Narutín de amigo, así siempre fiel (como la canción de Toy Story jaja "yo soy tu amigo fiel") Tampoco me gustan esas cosas demasiado melosas, y me alegra que te haya gustado este Itachi. Creo que no sólo Sakura lo conoce en el amor y tragedia, sino también el resto de nosotras... me incluyo *-* ¿Verdad que era muy cliché hacer que Itachi fuera el donador? No me gustan las putas, y eso era demasiado esperable. Me arriesgué con un giro por aquí, que bueno que te gustara. Te agradezco tu tiempo y tu review :) Son reviews como los tuyos lo que hacen que yo quiera escribir una eternidad jajaja Prometo no hacer esperar mucho la próxima vez. Gracias, de verdad. ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Hasta la próxima! 3

**Lala:** ¡Hoooooli! Que bueno volver a saber de ti :DDD estoy cómo emocionada jaja ¡Muy bienvenida seas! Aprecio mucho tu perspectiva sobre el tema de fic, ya que en cierta medida me he esforzado en mantenerlo a raya de la normalidad, sin mencionar que el final es lo que decidirá todo o: Es bueno el dato que me diste sobre secarme llorando, estos tipos de datos me sirven en el futuro jaja xD muchisímas gracias. Bueno, tu ya debes saber que respondo a toooodos los reviews, pero si surge cualquier cosa también estoy en los PM. ¡Que feliz estoy de tenerte por estos lados! ¡Hasta la próxima será! (PD: mándale saludos a tu hija ji ji)

**Azhy: **¿Te he dicho alguna vez que adoro los reviews largos? jajaja muchas gracias por tu tiempo otra vez Azhy :) Si, yo considero que hacer que sea Itachi el que muriera era demasiado cliché, se lo mencioné a otras chicas aquí también y tu como siempre me sorprendes con una maravilloso review que señala lo que tanto me esfuerzo en mostrar :) La forma en la que aprecias a los personajes (Sai, los padres de Sakura, Naruto) me hace querer seguir escribiendo, y con una buena sonrisa en la cara. Pues así como escribiste, la verdad era que Naruto y Sasuke estaban buscando formas de salvar a Sakura, mientras que Itachi hacía lo que podía a su manera (Es complicado, tomando en cuenta que la persona que ama se está muriendo) ¡Felicidades! El premió es una historia, y estaría encantada de hacerte una. Envíame la pareja y el tema, y yo a través de un PM te aviso cuando este salido del horno haha ¡Muchas gracias por el tiempo y los comentarios! ¡Saludos! :D

**hikari Tsinkino:** ¿Orgía? jajaja no me aventuraré a escribir de eso todavía jaja xD pero lo tendré en cuenta. Me pone muy muy feliz que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ayude en estos momentos difíciles, y sí, le estoy muy agradecida a tu novio por tenerte viva, no sólo porque seas una fan - lo cual aprecio, por cierto - sino porque yo termino encariñandome con cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer mis trabajos. Te agradezco la paciencia y la constancia, Hikari :) ¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos! Quiéranse mucho ustedes dos 3

**Dora Uchiha: **Me alagas al decir que te inspiró este fic a escribir uno propio, espero habértelo señalado en tu trabajo. Lamento de corazón no poder pasarme con frecuencia por ahí, y lamento aún más leer a medias tu fic porque no me queda tiempo ni para comer, pero tan pronto haya otro fin de semana largo veré cómo vas :) Es una promesa. Gracias Dora (no sé si es tu verdadero nombre haha) Me alegró mucho este review, y sé por buenas voces que tu fic es una exitazo. ¡Sigue así compatriota! ¡Saludos! :D

**Antotis:** Hola otra vez :) Si, este Naruto es muy perceptivo y notó de inmediato que había algo mal con su mejor amiga, así como Itachi. Qué triste es perder a quien amas sólo así. Estamos en el momento climax de la historia, no puedo dejar que Sakura muera solo así, o me equivoco (?) ¡Ya verás lo que pasa! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, me alegra tu constancia :) Espero no haberte fallado en este nuevo capitulo. ¡Hasta el próximo! Chaolín bombín :)

**Crimela: **Un gusto saber de ti nuevamente. Antes que nada, te quiero agradecer muy profundamente la frase que señalaste, y la razón es que siempre que aparecen esas frases en medio de los fics es porque son creaciones de mi cabeza. Muchas, muchas gracias Crim :) ¡Al fin puse el Itasaku!, creo que ya era hora de esto jaja Te felicito Crim, en efecto ellos buscaban corazones (no en morgues gracias a Dios xd) y algo lograron. Como ganadora tienes derecho a un fic, como tu gustes, tan solo lee más arriba (antes de los reviews) y encontrarás lo que debes enviarme para ponerme a trabajar. ¡Espero saber de ti otra vez por aquí! disfruté leyendo tu review jaja ¡Saludos! :D

**Kikyoni: **¡Bienvenida! Sabes, la razón por la que empecé con los Itasaku fue porque habían demasiadas imágenes hermosas de ellos en internet jaja Me imagino que fue agotador leer todo el fic de corrido xD Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y las molestias. Quiero decirte que has sido una de las cinco ganadoras para el fic, porque en efecto te acercaste lo suficiente a lo que pasó :D Las instrucciones están más arribita, antes de los reviews. Debes enviarme cómo y con quienes quieres el fic, así como también el tema. Yo me encargo del resto. ¡Felicidades! Me esforzaré para que aquel te guste también. PD: apenas terminé de escribir el capitulo seis también me leí un Sasusaku jajaja ¡Saludos! ¡Cuídate mucho!

.

.

Niñas, Tía Annie se está poniendo vieja a sus 18 años jajaja me duele todo -.-

**IMPORTANTE**: Lean el poll que esta en mi profile! tiene que ver con el fic. Veamos como avanzarán las cosas por aquí, ustedes tendrán participación en el final, el cual por cierto estará entre el próximo capitulo y el subsiguiente.

.

.

¡Aloha!

.

1 Abril 2013

1:30 am

.


End file.
